la nueva vida de naruto
by madara-haruno
Summary: naruto Namikaze un niño de 5 años odiado por la aldea y su mama y su hermano por sel el contenedor del kyubi de 9 colas. hace 5 años un hombre de ojos rojiso ataco a su madre kushina liberando el zorro de nueves colas. su padre minato sello al kyubi en naruto., pero en un dia minato y naruto se arto del odio de kushina. se fueron a vivir a otro lugar. pero regresaran a konoha
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

un niño de 5 año cabello rubio y ojos rojos caminaba a su casa cuando fue acorralado por unas 7 personas

naruto: que quieren

1 personas: demonio largo de aquí

2 persona: por que no lo matamos

3 persona: no podemos matarlo si lo matamos el 4 hokague nos matara

4 persona: bueno si no podemos matarlo., vamos a darle a una paliza

los otros sonrieron maliciosamente., naruto estaba asustado

los hombres empesaron a darle una paliza., naruto gritaba y suplicaba que se detenga

naruto: por favor tengan se no le e hecho nada a ustedes

5: cállate monstruo

la gente lo golpeaba sin piedad después se fueron satisfechos a sus casa, naruto se paro mal herido y se fue a su casa. llego a su casa y habrio la puerta naruto entro y vio a su mama diciéndole a menma que lo quería mas que a el

xxx: naruto que te paso

naruto: hola papa

minato: dime que te paso naruto fueron los aldeanos otra ves

naruto: si papa

minato apretó sus puños como la gente trataban mal a su hijo. ellos no han aprendido si desobedece al hokage

minato: ven que te voy a curar

minato y naruto fueron al cuarto de minato y enpeso a curar su heridas la puerta del cuarto se habrio dejando pasar a kushina., ella miro a minato que curaba la herida de naruto

minato: naruto vete a dormir voy a hablar con tu madre

naruto: que tengas buen sueños papa

naruto salio de la habitación

kushina: que hace el en nuestra habitación

minato: solo lo ayudaba a curar su herida. ¿que te pasa?

kushina de que?

minato: con nuestro hijo naruto

kushina: el no es mi hijo. solo tengo un y es menma

minato: naruto tambien es nuestro hijo

kushina: el esta muerto para mi

minato: entonce si piensa hasi entonce no tengo nada mas que decir

kushina: que quieres decir

minato: quiero es divorcio no puedo vivir hasi con una mujer que no quiere su hijo.

kushina: esta bien te lo voy a dar el divorcio pero te llevas a ese niño y te vas de la casa

minato: esta bien

minato fue a buscar los papeles de divorcio después de buscar los papeles regreso a la casa y kushina y el firmaron los papeles., minato fue a buscar a naruto y entro

minato: naruto

naruto se despertó y vio a su padre con un bolso en la espalda

naruto: que pasa papa

minato: nos vamos de a qui naruto., nos vamos de a qui

naruto: nos vamos papa a donde

minato: lejos de la aldea. solo nos vamos tu y yo

naruto: y que pasa con mama

minato: tu mama solo se va a quedar con tu hermano, tu y yo nos vamos de a qui., a hora solo empaca tus cosas

naruto espeso hacer a empacar las cosas que su papa le dijo, mientras que minato escribía una carta a sarutobi contándole todo lo que paso

minato: buenos vamonos naruto

minato y naruto se fueron de la aldea en la entrada del amanecer y dejo la carta donde sarutobi la iva a encontrar


	2. Chapter 2

en konoha ere un día lluvioso un anciano estaba en la torre del hokage le yendo una carta que la avían dejado en su casa parasarutobi hola sarutobi-sensei se que te vas a sorprender cuando lee as esta carta ya yo no aguanto mas que los aldeanos que tanto salve y ellos siempre serian fieles a mi pero me equivoque ellos no han obedecidos mis ordenes. ellos golpean a naruto aun no han superado lo del zorro pero pensé con la amenaza que les dije se quedarían tranquilo pero no ellos siguieron golpeando a naruto y también estoy harto de kushina que solo vea a menma como su único hijo que vea a naruto con odio y a menma con amor. el día de hoy naruto llego a casa mal herido los aldeanos lo golpearon y kushina no hino nada para sanar a naruto., yo no puedo mas kushina y yo ya no somos mas esposos nos separamos yo no voy a estar con una mujer que no quiere a su hijo y el día de hoy nos fuimos de la aldea no puedo estar con la gente que golpea a mi hijo., sarutobi-sensei un día naruto y yo regresaremos a la aldea atentamente minato namizake sarutobi termino de leer la carta y suspiro tristemente por culpa de los aldeanos y de kushina se avía ido un gran hombre pero el estaba seguro que un día ellos iban a volver y naruto le mostrara a todo que el es un gran muchacho y no un demonio también sabe que kushina perdió a un gran hombre como minato y un hijo como naruto a hora cuando ellos regresarían tendría que pagar por todo lo que han hecho


	3. Chapter 3

**nota de la autora: hola soy nueva haciendo historia en fanfiction siempre lee o historia de naruto y otras historia pero nunca e subido una historia yo tengo otra historia de naruto parecida a esta pero no puedo subirla por que no consigo el cuaderno donde esta**., **bueno ya e ellos el primer capitulo y el segundo a hora voy a subir el tercero espero que les guste**

7 años después

un muchacho de 12 años de cabello rubio y de ojos azules y tres marca en cada mejilla entrenaba con un señor 29 años de cabello de cabello rubio y ojos azules

xxx:** Jutsu Clones de Sombra-**dijo el rubio y 57 clones aparecieron alrededor su yo- vamos papa

el hombre desapareció y enpeso a tacar muy rápido los clones del rubio los clones iban desapareciendo rápidamente y el hombre estaba listos para atacar. pero fue interceptado por una patada del chico que lo mando contra un árbol

XXX: valla naruto as mejorado estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo el hombre a naruto que sonreía a su padre: bueno paremos con el entrenamiento

naruto: ok papa vamos a casa seguro mama esta preguntando donde estamos- dijo el chico a su padre que estaba caminando

minato: ok vamos antes que tu madre nos mates a los 2- dijo minato empezando a correr seguido por su hijo naruto

ellos llegaron a una casa que estaba en un claro y en frente de una puerta estaba una mujer de cabellos rosados largo hasta la cintura que estaba amarrado por una coleta y ojos verdes ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y tenia el sello fruncido

xxx: por que se tardaron- dijo la mujer con los brazos cruzados

naruto: esta vamos entrenando mama- dijo naruto asustado por la mirada de su madre

xxx: eso no es excusa- dijo la mujer molesta

minato: sakumi naruto tiene que volverse fuerte- dijo minato a su mujer- para que cuando regresamos a esa aldea nadien vuelva a lastimarlo y todo sepan que el se volvio fuerte- finalizo

sakumi: ok los perdonos vamos a comer que sakura y Yahiko nos esperan en la mesa- dijo la mujer recordando a sus 2 hijos que estaban en la mesa esperando a sus padres

naruto: ok mama- dijo naruto entrando a la casa con su mama y su papa- pain- grito naruto buscando a su hermano

**nota de la autora: van a decir que rayos ¿como que sakura y pein son hermanos? se que me estoy adelantando pero en el siguiente capitulo le voy a explicar como minato termino con la madre de sakura y pain y como se volvieron su hermanos buenos nos leemos espero que le guste y hayan disfrutado el capitulo**

**posdata: naruto, sakura, minato y sakumi le dicen a yahiko, pain es el sobre nombre de yahiko**

**posdata: naruto desde los 7 años le empeso a decir pain a yahiko por que le pareció mas fácil ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**nota de la autora: en este capitulo le voy a explicar como minato y naruto conocieron a la madre de sakura y pain espero que disfuten el capitulo**

7 años atras

un niño de 5 años caminaba con su padre en busca de comida., cuando su padre sintió unos chackar rodiando 3 personas que estaba serca de ellos

minato: vamos naruto- dijo minato a su hijo que estaba al lado suyo

minato y naruto fueron donde estaba las presencia que sentian y vieron a 3 personas una era una mujer de unos 28 años de cabello rosa y ojos jades con 2 niños en sus brazos el ñiño tenia el cabello naranja y los ojos marones que estaba golpiedo en una mejilla y la niña era indentica a su madre minato vio que esos tipos iban tacarlos y intervinio y golpio a los hombres naruto fue donde la mujer para ayudarla

naruto: esta bien

la mujer y los 2 niños lenvantaron la vista y vieron a un niño pequeño de unos 5 años y la mujer vio a un hombre de cabello rubio que luchaba con los hombre que la avian atacado el hombre de rotro facil a los hombres y se aserco a ellos

xxx: estan bien., soy minato y el es mi hijo naruto- dijo señalando al niño que estaba a su lado

xxx: si., soy sakumi y ellos dos son mis hijos- dijo señalando a los 2 niños

minato: mucho gusto como se llaman

xxx: soy yahiko y ella es mi hermana sakura- dijo señalando a la niña

minato: mucho gusto ¿ y que hacian aqui solos?- dijo preguntando a la mujer que estaba sentada con los niños

sakumi: esta vamos recogiendo comida y esos hombres nos atacaron- dijo la mujer respondiendo a la pregunta- y ustedes

minato: esta vamos buscando comida- dijo sonriendo a sakumi- y buscar una aldea para que darnos

sakumi: yo vivo serca de una aldea pueden quedarse con nosotros sin quieres-dijo la mujer soriendo a minato

minato: no queremos ser una molestia- dijo a la mujer que fruncio el sello

sakumi: no seran una molestia- dijo loa mujer con los brazos cruzados- es una forma de agredecimiento por salvarnos la vida., ademas en mi casa se pueden quedar hay una habitacion que esta desocupada

minato lo penso por un rato y vio a su hijo que solo mobio la cabeza a modo de asetacion y volvio a mirar a la mujer

minato: esta bien nos quedaremos- dijo minato viendo como la mujer se paraba

sakumi: sigueme- dijo la mujer empesando a caminar con sus 2 hijos y seguidos por naruto y minato


	5. Chapter 5

**nota de la autora: bueno aqui esta el capitulo 5 en este capitulo conoceran como minato y la madre de sakura y pain se enamoraron ^.^**

**espero que les guste. el capitulo mas adelante minato y su familia regresaran a konoha y todos se sonprederan cuando vean a naruto y a minato bueno que empiese el capitulo**

**naruto no me pertenece. sola la historia me pertenece y los personajes que estan inventados**

naruto y minato siguieron a sakumi y a sus hijos ellos llegaron a un pequeño pueblo ubicado en el pais de las olas llegaron a una casa que estaba ubicada serca de unos arboles de cerezo

sakumi: ya llegamos a la casa- dijo sakumi a minato y naruto que ve ian la casa- le voy a enseñar la casa., espero que le guste

sakumi empeso a enseñarle toda la casa. cada uno estaba facinado por la casa era muy botina

yahiko: naruto tu puedes dormir con migo en mi cuarto hay dos camas puedes dormir en una- dijo yahiko a naruto que sonrio

naruto: y tu hermana donde va a dormir- dijo naruto a yahiko que sontio

sakumi: ella tiene su propia habitacion- dijo a naruto que entendio- minato usted puede dormir en esta habitacion dijo señalando la habitacion que estaba de lado de la de ella- bieno voy a preparar la comida. yahiko pudes enseñarle la habitacion a naruto

minato: te puedo ayudar con la comida- dijo minato a sakumi que estaba caminando

sakumi: claro minato- sakumi y minato se fueron a la cocina

sakura: bueno yo me voy al cuarto adios yahiko naruto- dijo sakura entrando en su habitacion

yahiko y naruto entraron en la habitacion., naruto se quedo facinada con la habitacion de yahiko

yahiko: espero que te guste naruto- dijo yahiko viendo a naruto que estaba somprendido- naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta

naruto: si yahiko-dijo naruto centandose en la cama que iba a dormir

yahiko: y tu mama- dijo yahiko viendo a naruto que ponia una cara de tristeza y naruto rompio a llorar- naruto- yahiko se paro el lugar donde estaba y fue donde naruto y lo abrazo- si no quieres contarme esta bien naruto- dijo consolandolo

naruto dio un suspiro y le empeso a contar todo a yahiko como lo trataban en su aldea y como lo trataba su madre y su hermano. que todos lo miraban con odio que la unica personas que lo querian era su padre y sarutobi. yahiko penso como unas personas pudieron hacerle eso a un niño de 5 años de edad., el lo abrazo

yahiko: naruto como pudieron hacerte eso- dio yahiko furioso. si el fuera a esa aldea el mismo mataria a las personas que le causaron dolor. yahiko le temo cariño a naruto y a minato rapidamente- naruto nosotros te vamos a proteger no dejaremos que nada malo te pase. minato y nosotros no dejaremos que nada te pase

naruto: gracias yahiko- dijo naruto lipiandoze las lagrimas y soriendole a yahiko. yahiko se paro y fue a su close y busco una ropa y se la dio a naruto- yahiko mira te puedo decir pain- dijo naruto un poco nervioso. pensaba que iba a decir que no

yahiko: claro naruto me puedes decir pain- dijo sonriendole a naruto-te dejo para que te cambe- dijo mientras salia de la habitacion. naruto sonrio el queria quedarse aqui no queria volver a esa aldea el se empeso a vestir con la ropa que le dejo yahiko en la cama

yahiko fue donde su hermana y le toco la puerta de su habitacion., sakura abrio la puerta

sakura: que pasa yahiko-dijo sakura bienddo a su hermano con una cara seria

**yahiko:** quieron contarte algo- dijo yahiko a sakura

sakura: me puedes decir-dijo sakura a su hermano ue aun estaba serio

yahiko: mama tambien lo tiene que saber-dijo yahiko empesando a caminar a la cocina donde estaba su mama y minato

sakura sero la puerta y se fue con su hermano a la conina

yahiko: mama- dijo yahiko entrando a la cocina y mirando a su madre seria mente- tengo que contarte algo

sakumi: que pasa yahiko- dijo la mujer que estaba picando la verdura -que me tienes que contar

yahiko: es sobre naruto- dijo yahiko mirando a minato que estaba precupado - minato tambien se tiene que quedar

sakumi puso una cara seria., sakura no entendia que queria contar su hermano y minato tenia una exprecion de tristeza

seguro naruto le conto toda la historia- penso minato sando un suspiro de tristeza

**nota de la autora: bueno en el siguente capitulo sakumi se enterara todo le que ocurio a naruto y a minato cuando vivian en la aldea de la hoja como fue su vida y ella le contara a minato tambien como fue su vida cuando vivia su esposo**


	6. Chapter 6

**nota de la autora: bueno aqui esta el capitulo 6., en este capitulo sakumi va averiguar la vida de naruto y minato espero que le guste naruto no me pertenece sola la historia**

****yahiko empeso a contarle todo a su mama sobre lo que le conto naruto. sakumi y sakura estaban somprendida por la declaracion de minato sobre como lo trataban ellos Y se puso mas furiosa cuando se entero que la madre de naruto no lo queria que lo llamaba demonio

que clase de mujer no quiere a su hijo- penso sakumi dando un suspiro

sakumi: usted penso bien minato en separarse de esa mujer y salir junto a su hijo de esa aldea-dijo sentada en la mesa

minato: si pero aun me duele como kushina trato mal a naruto- dijo suspirando- aun no se como me pude casar con una mujer haci

yahiko: minato tu no eres adivino no savia lo que iba a pasar- dijo con los brazos cruzados

minato: lo se- dijo con una mirada de tristeza

sakura. pero a hora estan aqui y ya no pueden sufrir ustedes 2- dijo sakura dandole una sonrisa a minato- usted y naruto se pueden quedar a qui con nosotros

minato sonrio ante el comentario de sakura y tenian razon a hora naruto y el tenian una nueva vida y los 2 nunca se iban a separar

minato: bueno la comida ya esta lista llamen a naruto- dijo minato a yahiko

yahiko fue a buscar a naruto., minato, sakumi y sakura ponian la mesa minato servia la comida., naruto y yahiko bajaron a la cocina se sentaron en la mesa

naruto: pain mira cuantos años tienes- dijo naruto a yahiko., todos se que daron impresionados execto yahiko y pensaba quien es pain?

yahiko: tengo 10 años naruto- dijo yahiko

sakura: hermano por uqe naruto te dijo pain- dijo sakura con una cara de confuncion

yahiko: naruto me pregunto si me podia decir haci y yo le dje que si-dijo yahiko aclarando a su hermana- ademas me gusta mucho el nombre de pain

sakumi: valla naruto inventas nombre fantastico- dijo la mujer con los ojos que tenia un brillo- me puedes crear uno ami

naruto miro a la mujer y puso sus manitas en su mento y penso

naruto: la rosa celestial- dijo naruto con una sonrisa. a sakumi le gusto mucho

sakumi: que hermoso naruto gracias- dijo mientra lo abrazaba naruto conrespondio el abrazo

naruto: por nada sakumi- dijo naruto feliz

sakura: a hora a mi naruto- dijo sakura a naruto

naruto: que tal cerezo-cham - dijo naruto a sakura que estaba sonriendo - sakumi te puedo decir algo

sakumi: claro naruto- dijo sakumi a naruto ella queria saber que queria naruto

naruto: te puedo decir mama- dijo naruto sonrojado y bajando la cabez

todos se quedaron impresionados por la peticion de naruto. sakumi lo medito por un momento y recordo como la madre de naruto lo trato. ella seria la madre que nunca tuvo naruto lo hiba a queres

sakumi: pues claro- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

naruto, sakura y pain terminaron de comer y se fueron a su habitacion. minato se quedo con sakumi recogiendo los platos

minato: sakumi te puedo hacer una pregunta- dijo minato a sakumi que estaba sequando los platos

sakumi: claro minato-kum- dijo sonriendo a minato causando que se sonrojarar

minato: donde esta los padre de yahiko y skura- pregunto mirando diretamente a los ojos verdes jades

sakumi: el murio cuando sakura nacio- dijo recordando a su difunto exposo

minato: lo lamento - dijo minato abrazando a sakumi

sakumi: eso paso hace tiempo minato- dijo sakumi mirando los ojos azules de minato- te dire como murio mi esposo

minato se sento en la mesa sakumi le siguio y ella empeso a contarle como murio su esposo. minato estaba atento a la historia y cuando sakumi la termino de contar la abrazo ella le corespondio el abrazo

minato: que tengas buenas noche sakumi- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla y dirijiendose a su cuarto

sakumi se quedo parada en la cocina y se toco donde minato la abia besado y sonrio y se fue a su propia habitacion

sakumi: que tengas buenas noche minato- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro

**nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo. una aclaracion el padre de sakura y de pain murio cuado unos ninja intetaron atacarlos por unos pergaminos que el tenia . el lucho para proteger a su familia de los ninja el padre de sakura se llama naraku haruno en el siguiente capitulo minato y sakumi declararan lo que siente el uno por el otro**


	7. Chapter 7

**nota de la autora: bueno aquí esta el capitulo 7 aqui. minato y sakumi rebelaran sus sentimientos el uno por el otro., espero que les guste el capitulo**

**naruto no me pertenece., solo la historias**

un año después

un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos los azules caminaba junto a 2 personas. era un niño de 11 años tenia el cabello anaranjado y los ojos marrones y un niño de 6 años su cabello era rubio y los ojos rojos ellos caminaban a la casa donde lo esperaban 2 mujeres. llegaron a la casa y vieron a sakumi y sakura esperando les en la entrada

minato: trajimos muchos peces- dijo con una canasta que estaba en sima de su espalda

sakura: genial hoy vamos a comer peces- dijo sakura entrando a la casa feliz

todos entraron a la casa., sakura, yahiko-pain (N/A: a hora todos le dice pain por naruto ;P) naruto fue a la parte de atrás de la casa a pensar

**xxx: mocoso esta bien- dijo una voz en su interior**

naruto: si Kurama- dijo naruto viendo a kurama que lo estaba viendo como el demonio lo miraba con el fruncio el seño

**kurama: no te creo mocoso- dijo mirando a naruto que suspiro- anda cuéntame **

naruto: es que aun no entiendo por que no tengo los ojos de mi padre- dijo naruto con tristeza

**kurama: mocoso tu tienes los ojos de minato- dijo como naruto lo estaba viendo**

naruto: que quieres decir- dijo naruto con confucion

**kurama: cuando tu y tu hermano nacieron., minato pensó en sellarme en menma pero el supo que menma no podía contener mi poder haci que me sello en ti el vio que tu tenias un gran poder- dijo kurama viendo a naruto que fruncio el seño**

naruto: pero que tienes que ver mis ojos en esto- dijo naruto a kurama que lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa

**kurama: tu puedes cambiar tu color de ojos- dijo kurama viendo como naruto estaba impresionado**

naruto: explicate- dijo naruto confundido

**kurama: tu puedes cambiar tu color de ojos., como lo tenia antes- dijo kurama a naruto que estaba escuchando**

naruto: como puedo cambiarlos- dijo naruto preguntando a kurama

**kurama: con sentarte naruto- dijo viendo como naruto se ponía en posición de indio y empezaba a concentrarse. kurama sonrío naruto iba a ser un gran ninja como su padre- a hora abres tu ojos**

**naruto obedeció las ordenes de kurama y abrio los ojos, kurama pudo ver que los ojos de naruto a horan eran azules como lo de su padre**

naruto: funciono- dijo naruto mirando a kurama que tenia una sonrisa

**kurama: si naruto- dijo kurama, naruto empeso a saltar de felicidad. es hora que te vallas tu papa te esta buscando**

naruto: gracias kurama- dijo naruto sonriendo y se fue corriendo donde su padre

naruto: papa- dijo naruto gritando a la cocina

minato: que pasa naruto- dijo mirando a su hijo y lo que le impresiono es que sus ojos no eran los del zorro a hora lo tenia azules- que oe paso a tus ojos

naruto: el zorro de 9 colas me ayudo a cambiar el color de mis ojos- dijo abrazando a su padre. minato sonrió y abrazo a naruto. abia tomado la mejor decisión

minato: a hora vamos a comer- dijo minato viendo a naruto que estaba feliz

sakumi vio como minato abrazaba a naruto y sintió algo en su estomago. ella se quedo impresionada sera que se esta enamorando de minato. cuando dijo eso su corazón en peso a latir rápidamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron

sera que me estoy enamorando de minato- penso sakumi mirando como minato y naruto ponían la mesa

minato: estas bien sakumi- dijo minato acercándose a ella- esta toda roja- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente de ella

sakumi: si minato- sonrojada., naruto que estaba viendo lo que pasaba sonrio y empeso a idear un plan. pero necesitaba ayuda de sakura y minato

naruto: voy a llamar a sakuta y a pain- dijo naruto saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose a el cuarto de yahiko, entro y vio a sakura halando con su hermano

naruto: saku-cham, pain tengo que contarles algo- dijo sentandose en el piso

sakura: que es- dijo sakura cuando naruto quería contar algo. era por que tenia un plan

naruto empeso a contarles lo que paso con el kyubi ( N/A: ellos saben que naruto tiene un demonio en su interior, minato le contó por que naruto tenia los ojos rojo) y después le contó que paso en la cocina y le contó su plan para juntar a su padre con sakumi

naruto: y que les parece el plan- dijo a sakura y pain

pain: me parece perfecto naruto que nuestra madre este con minato- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. el queria que su mama fuera feliz y miinato la aria feliz ademas el y sakura tendrían un padre y naruto tenia una madre

sakura: estoy de acuerdo con ustedes- dijo sonriendo - cuando empezamos

pain: horita- dijo yahiko sonriendo

los 3 terminaron de hablar sobre el plan y se fueron a comer. ellos llegaron a la casina y se sentaron en las mesas y tenían una sonrisa., sakumi y minato miraban a sakura, pain y naruto

sakumi: por que estan tan felices- dijo poniendo la comida y sentándose al lado de sakura

sakura: mama yo me sentare al lado de naruto siéntate al lado de minato- dijo sonriendo parandose y se sento al lado de naruto

sakumi miraba a su hija y despues paso su miraba a sus hijo yahiko-pain que tenia una sonrisa. estaban comiendo tranquilamente los 3 chicos pensaba que su plan estaba por conmesar. terminaron de comer y los 3 se fueron

minato: que les pasa a esto- dijo minato secando los platos mientras que sakumi lavaba los platos

sakumi: seguro tiene algo entre mano- dijo pasado un plato a la mano de minato. cuando sus manos se tocaron ambos se sonojaron y sus corazones empesaron a latir. sakura, pain y naruto miraba como se miraban y sonrieron

minato: lo siento- dio minato quitano mano rápidamente de la de sakumi. pain utilizo un jutsu de viento ocasionando que algunos platos se rompieran.,

minato y sakumi se agachan a recoger los platos rotos que estaban tirados por la cocina. cuando llagaron al ultimo plato sus manos se tocaron nueva mente y se sonrojaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos sus rostro se estaba acercando hasta que estaban muy serca podian sentir la respiración del otro. sus labios se acercaron pero solo fue un rose. hasta que minato puso sus labios en los de sakmi y sakumi empeso a besar a minato., pain le tapo rápidamente los ojos a sakura y naruto con sus dos manos para que no vieran como se besaban. después se separaron y se quedaron mirándose., pain quito sus manos de los ojos de sakura y naruto

minato: te amo sakumi- dijo minato con un sonrojo y mirandandola con mucho amor

sakumi: yo tamien te amo minato- dijo sonriendo al hombre que amaba

minato: sakumi quiere ser mi esposa-dijo minato parándose junto a sakumi y dejando los platos rotos e el fregadero

sakumi: si minato quiero ser tu esposa- dijo saltando a sus brazos y besándolo en la mejilla

naruto, pain y sakura chocaron sus manos y sonrieron a hora sus padres iban a estar juntos

mianto tono que pain, naruto y saura lo estaban vigilando y miro donde estaban ellos., sakumi miro donde minato tenia su mirada y vio a sus sakura,pain y naruto mirando los y se sonrojo., cuando ellos tonaron que lo abian descubierto salieron corriendo del lugar donde estaban escondido

minato: seguro fueron ellos- dijo minato sonriendo a la mujer que amaba

sakumi: si seguro., por eso tenían esa sonrisa- dijo sakumi mirado a minato- lo tenían todo planiado

minato: bueno tenemos que darles las gracias- dijo acercando su rostro al de sakumi- si no fuera por ellos, no podía declararme cuanto te amo- dijo finalizando dandole un beso a sakumi

**nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo, el en el siguiente capitulo minato y sakumi hablaran con ellos sobre algo importante que cambiara la vida de ellos. bueno nos vemos ^-^**


	8. Chapter 8

**nota de la autora: bueno gracias Core Namisawa por tu comentario me a animado mucho. e leído muchos historias que ponen a minato como el malo y yo quise que en esta historia el no sea el malo y que kushina reciba su merecido por tratar mal a naruto y alejar a un gran hombre como minato ., bueno aquí esta el capitulo 8 espero que le guste **

**naruto no me pertenec**

El presente

toda la familia estaba cenando

naruto: pain te acuerda cuando nuestro padres se confesaron- dijo comiendo su ramen rápidamente

pain: si fue genial naruto- dijo comiendo tranquilamente el ramen- eres un genio

naruto: si viste papa pain dijo que era un genio- dijo naruto con pequeñas lagrimas y gritando

minato, sakumi y sakura miraron a naruto con una gota en la cabeza como bailaba

sakumi: chicos su padre y yo le tenemos que decir algo- dijo terminando de comer su ramen

sakura: que es madre- dijo sakura mirando a su madre

minato: vamos a mudarnos- dijo minato con la mirada seria., el sabia que naruto iba a reaccionar mal cuando se enterara donde iban a vivir

pain: donde vamos a vivir padre- dijo pain presintiendo lo que su padre quería decir

sakumi: vamos a vivir en la aldea de la hoja- dijo mirando como naruto se quedaba impreseionados

vamos a vivir en la aldea de la hoja esas palabras se repetia en la cabeza de naruto

sakura: y por que vamos a vivir ai- dijo sakura con rencor hacia la aldea que sufrió su hermano

sakumi. tu y naruto van a estudiar para que se convierta en ninja- dijo sakumi mirando como a sus 3 hijos se sorprendían

sakura: y pain?- dijo señalando a su hermano

minato: pain va a ser un ambu- dijo como su hijo mayor habría los ojos

pain: un ambu- dijo pain pronunciando las palabras de su padre

sakumi: ademas minato es el hokague de la aldea de la hoja el puede decir cualquier cosa- dijo sakumi muy seria

minato: naruto no vas a decir nada- dijo viendo como su hijo estaba callado

naruto: por que quieres volver a esa aldea- dijo naruto con mucho odio

minato: sakumi ya lo explico- dijo mirando a su hijo - ademas tambien quiero que la aldea y toda la gente sepan que tu teas vuelto muy fuerte y que tu no eres un demonio, que la gente sepan que lastimo a un gran ninja- termino de decir minato- ademas imagínate la carra de terror que van a poner todos los aldeanos cuando nos vean- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

pain: seguro el kyubi va a disfrutar ver las carra de terror de todos los aldianos y mas de esa mujer- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

sakumi: MINATO, PAIN- grito sakumi a semejante palabras que decian

sakura: pero es verdad mama- dijo sakura a su madre que la miro molesta- naurto tiene que enfrentar todo lo que le hicieron. pero naruto y minato no van a buscar venganza., imagínate la carra cuando vean que naruto ya no es el niño que lo pueden golpear. cuando vean que el a crecido el le mostrara a asa aldea lo fuerte que se a vuelto durante los ultimo 7 años

sakumi: tienen razón pero yo no quiero que vuelvan a lastimar a naruto- dijo sakumi con voz triste

minato: nadie lo va a lastimar mas por que nosotros estamos con el y lo vamos a proteger- dijo mirando a su esposa con mucho amor

naruto: mama , papa tiene razón, nadie me volver a lastimar - dijo naruto mirando a su madre- por que ustedes están conmigo

pain: y cuando partimos a la aldea- dijo cambiando de tema rapidamente

sakumi: mañana- dijo recogiendo los platos. todos se fueron de la cocina exacto minato que la miraba

minato: que te precupa- dijo mirando a su esposa desde la mesa

sakumi: que esa mujer y ese niño vuelvan a lastimar a naruto- dijo volteándose y mirando a minato

minato: eso no pasara sakumi- le dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a ella- por que tu no dejara que kushina lastime a naruto de nuevo

sakumi: tienes razón minato- dijo con una cara de furia que minato se asusto- si la veo le voy a dar una paliza que ni ella misma se va a reconocer- finalizo mirando a minato. minato tenia una gota por la cabeza a veces su mujer lo asustaba cuando ponían esa cara

minato la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

minato: bueno vamos a empacar la ropa- dijo cargando a sakumi en sus brazos y dirijiendose a su habitación

**nota de la autora: que les parecio el capitulo. a qui naruto se entero que iba a regresar a su viejo hogar. sakumi cuando vea a kushina la quera matar que opinan si pongo una pelea entre kushina y sakumi., sakumi le va a dar una lección a kushina por a ver tratado mal a naruto. la sorpresa que se llevaran toda la aldea cuando vea a naruto y a minato. tambien quiero ver la cara de kushina cuando sepa que minato se caso con otra mujer ., bueno no le puedo contar mas**

**kushina: hola - dijo con una cara de enojo**

**yo: hola kushina que pasa-dijo mirando a kushina que tenia una mirada de enode enojo**

**kushina: a caso me quieres matar en tu historia- pregunto enojada viendo como los ojos de ella tenia un brillo siniestro**

**yo: mmm- imaginado como tratar de matar a kushina en os capítulos**

**kushina: me esta escuchando- dijo mirando como salia de su pensamiento**

**yo: lo siento estaba pensando en algo- dijo saliendo de su pensamientos y con una sonrisa maliciosa**

**kushina: seguro estaba pensando como matarme en tu historia T-T- dijo llorando en el piso**

**yo: que dramática eres. o estaba pensando en matarte. solo estaba pensando en una historia que la tengo olvidada- dijo mintiendo a kushina si supiera lo que estaba pensando**

**kushina: pensé que querías matarme- dijo aliviada y limpiándose las lagrimas**

**yo: tal vez lo haga - susurrando **

**kushina: dijiste algo**

**yo: no., bueno asta pronto**


	9. Chapter 9

**nota de la autora: gracias por tu comentario sakurita preciosa. tu comentario me alegro mucho y voy a continuar la historia en esta semana yo tambien les mando saludos a los que leen este historia. bueno aqui naruto y su familia regresaran a konoha y vamos a ver como la gente se queda sorprendida. bueno aqui va la historia**

**naruto no me pertenece solo la historias**

**posdata: ustedes quieren ver una pelea entre naruto y sasuke, menma ustedes deciden**

un muchacho estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sintió que alguien le movía el hombro y abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano que estaba al lado de la cama

naruto: pain dejame dormir- dijo naruto volviéndose a costar en la cama

pain: naruto parate o si no llamo a mama a que te venga a parar- dijo viendo como su hermano se paraba de golpe

naruto: ya estoy despierto - dijo dirigiéndose al baño

pain: apurate que tenemos que irnos para la aldea- dijo su hermano desde el cuarto

pain salio del cuarto y se dirigio a la cocina donde estaba su familia

sakumi: y naruto?- pregunto a su hijo mayor

pain: se esta vallando ahorita baja- le dijo sentándose en la mesa

sakura empeso a poner los platos en la mesa y después de 10 minutos bajo naruto

naruto: buenos dia mama, papa- dijo sentándose en la mesa al lado de pain y comiendo su comida

naruto estaba vestido con un pantalón negro (N/A: como lo que usas los akatsuki =D) y una camisa de color blanca y sus sandalias ninja de color azul

sakura estaba vestida con un pantalón azul (n/a: como lo tiene hinata en naruto shippuden) y una camisa roja (n/a: como la que usa en shippuden) y tenia sus sandalias ninja

pain estaba vestido con ropas ninjas

sakumi: bien vamos a terminar de comer para irnos a la aldea- dijo recogiendo los platos.

minato: ya tienen todo listo- dijo minato poniéndose su bolso en la espalda- empacaron todo

los 3: si papa- dijeron al mismo tiempo

minato: sakumi ya nos vamos- grito minato fuera de la casa., sakumi salio corriendo donde estaba ellos

sakumi: andando- grito emocionada sakumi, minato tenia una gota en la cabeza. empezaron a caminar

narra naruto

hoy desde tantos años regresaria a la aldea de konoha donde me golpearon y donde esa mujer me rechazo como hijo., pero le voy a demostrar que ya yo no soy ese niño que lo pueden golpear, le voy a demostrar que yo valgo mucho y que me e vuelto fuerte y nadien me puede lastimar. ni menos esa mujer. ya tengo una madre que me quiere con demonio o sin demonio tengo 2 hermano que me protegerán pero sobre todo tengo a mi padre que siempre estuvo con migo

sakura: naruto- dijo sakura no la escuche- NARUTO- grito sakura

naruto: que pasa saku-cham- le dije ella me miro con el seño fruncido

sakura: que falta poco por llegar a la aldea- dijo sakura con los brazos cruzados

naruto: ¿?- le dije con cara de confusión., faltaba poco para llegar a la aldea, no teníamos que pasar por la aldea de neblina

minato: ya pasamos la aldea de la neblina naruto ya falta poco para llegar a la aldea- me dijo mi padre mirandome- estaba tan metido en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta

tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que esta vamos a punto de llegar a la aldea- penso naruto mientra caminaba al lado de pain

fin de la narración de naruto

a los lejos vieron una puerta grande de color verde. significaba que ya abian llegado a la aldea de la hoja., sakumi,sakura y pain se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a la aldea de la hoja era la primera vez que estaban hai

ninja: quienes son- dijo un ninja viendo a 5 personas que traían capas y sombreros de paja

minato: venimos a quedarnos en la aldea- dijo minato viendo al ninja que estaba al frente de ellos

ninja: bueno tienen que dejar sus nombres- le dijo el ninja mirando a todos. cada uno deje su firma en el papel- vienvenido a kohoha

sakumi: gracias- dijo sakumi al lado de minato., se fueron de la puerta

el ninja vio los nombres y las firmas y se sorprendió. reconoció la firmay era ni mas y menos que el 4 hokague **minato namikaze haruno **el 4 hokague abia regresado a la aldea y vio el otro nombre y lo dejo aun mas impresionado era **naruto namizake haruno.,** el 4 hokague habia regresado con naruto en contenedor de la aldea. fue a la torre del hokague a avisarle al 3 hokague que minato y naruto habian regresado a la aldea


	10. Chapter 10

**nota de la autora: bueno gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios., si quieren mis lectores pongo una pareja a naruto puede ser cualquier chica execto sakura que es hermana de el y menos hinata., disculpen a los personas que le guste naruhina pero no quiero poner a hinata con el no me gusta mucho hinata muchas de las historias que ponen a naruto con hinata o sakura pero ustedes deciden quien seria la pareja de naruto., también voy a poner a sakura con alguien**

**parejas posibles para naruto:**

**ten-ten, temari , mitsuri o un personaje inventado la persona que tenga mas votos sera la pareja de naruto**

**parejas posibles para sakura:**

**itachi , madara o neji, tambien puede ser un personaje inventado igual que tenga mas votos sera la pareja de sakura**


	11. Chapter 11

**nota de la autora: gracias por sus comentarios, bueno voy a continuar la historias, se que quieren ver la cara de kushina cuando se entere que minato hiso una familia ^-^ a qui les dejos la continuacion**

**naruto no me pertenece solo la historia**

la familia caminaba por konoha la gente se le quedaba viendo y se preguntaban quien era ellos

sakumi: y donde vamos a dormir- le pregunto a su esposo

minato: vamos a hablar con sarutobi para ver si nos puede dar una casa para vivir todos- le dijo minato a su esposa que solo dio un suspiro

naruto: ya quiero ver a sarutobi- dijo naruto sonriendo hoy estaria frente a sarutobi

todos se dirigieron a la torre del hokague para hablar con sarutobi. a los lejos vieron una torre

ninja: que quieren en la torre del hokague- dijo un ninja que estaba en la entrada de la torre

minato: hablar con el hokague- dijo minato al ninja

ninja: ok siguame- dijo el ninja empesando a caminar seguido por la familia., llegaron a una puerta el ninja la toco y paso con la familia

xxx: que pasa satoshi- dijo un anciano al ninja que se arrodillo

satoshi: hokague-sama ellos quieren hablar con usted- le dijo señalando a la familia

hokague: ok te puedes retirar- le dijo al ninja que desaparecion en una bola de humo- quienes son ustedes

minato: cuanto tiempo sarutobi-sensei - dijo minato quitandose el sombrero de paja

sarutobi: mm. minato eres tu?- pregunto sarutobi

minato: si lo soy sarutobi- le respondio al hokague

sarutobi se paro del aciento y abrazo a minato. minato le corespondio el abrazo

sarutobi: minato quienes son ellos?- le dijo señalando a sakura , sakumi ,naruto y pain

minato: ellos son mi familia- le dijo minato, sarutobi se somprendio minato tenia una familia

naruto: hola viejo- le dijo naruto quitandose el sombrero de paja., Sarutobi se somprendio el era naruto

sarutobi: naruto- dijo sarutobi abrazando a naruto- cuanto as crecido

naruto: si- dijo sonriendo a sarutobi- viejo quiero presentarte a mi mama y a mis 2 hermanos- dijo señalando a los 3 nombrados

minato: sarutobi-sensei., ella es sakumi haruno mi esposa- dijo señalandola, sakumi se quito el sombrero de paja

sakumi: mucho gusto hokague-sama- dijo sakumi dando una reverencia al hokague

sarutobi: mucho gusto en conocerte sakumi- dijo el hokague. sarutobi estaba feliz por minato y naruto.

minato en contro a una gran mujer y una gran madre para naruto. se que apenas nos conocemos pero esa sonrisa que ella tiene es de una madre que protege a su hijos- penso sarutobi

naruto: y ellos dos son sakura y pain- dijo señalando a los 2 chicos que se quitaron el sombrero de paja

sarutobi: un gusto en conocerlo- le dijo a sakura y a pain- minato vas a volver a serl el hokague- le pregunto a minato

minato: si sarutobi- le dijo con una sonrisa- ademas mañana voy a escribir a naruto y sakura en la escuela ninja

sarutobi: bueno mañana empiensa la escuela- dijo sarutobi a minato- hai van a estar todos los padres y tu le puedes dar una sorpresa

minato: me gusta la idea maestro- dijo minato sonriendo- todos se somprenderan cuando me vean

sarutobi: si., y en donde van a dormir- pregunto sarutobi a minato

minato: no tengo idea- le dijo- pense que tu nos podia dar una mansion en donde vivir

sarutobi penso donde pueden vivir y recordo que hay una casa que a estado abandonada por 6 años

sarutobi: hai una casa que esta cerca donde viven los hyuha., esa casa esta abandonada desde hace 6 años ustedes pueden vivir en esa casa- les dijo a minato

minato: ustedes que piensa- le dijo a su familia

sakumi: si- dijo sakumi a minato que sonrio

minato: y ustedes 3 quieren vivir en esa casa- le pregunto a sakura, naruto y pain

pain: por mi no hay problema- respondio pain a su padre

saku/naru: si- gritaron al mismo tiempo

minato: ya esta decidido vamos a vivir en esa casa- dijo minato

sarutobi: bueno tomen las llaves de la casa y los papeles- dijo sarutobi a minato entregandoles las llaves junto con los papeles

minato: gracias sarutobi- le dijo minato a su maestro- bueno nosotros no vamos a retirar

sarutobi: ok adios- dijo sarutobi a la familia que salia

naruto: adios viejo no vemos mañana- dijo naruto cerando la puerta

mañanas todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando vean que minato regreso junto a naruto. pero la que se va a somprendder mas es kushina cuando vea que minato tiene una familia- penso sarutobi - quiero ver la cara de todo cando vean a naruto eso sera una alegria ver sus caras cuando lo vean- penso sarutobi dejando el despacho del hokague y dirigiendose a su casa

**nota de la autora: bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 11 espero que les guste., mañana continuare el capitulo para ver que no se queden con la duda de lo que va a pasar mañana cuando minato y su familia se presente., la cara que van a poner todos. bueno mis letores si quieren ver una pelea entre naruto con sasuke,menma ustedes deciden., se que tambien quieren ver que sakumi le de una paliza a kushina por a ver hecho sufrir a naruto si dicen que si sobre la pelea de sakumi vs kushina con gusto la escribo**

**bueno nos vemos luegos **


	12. Chapter 12

**nota de la autora: bueno a qui esta el capitulo 12, todos se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando vean a naruto y a minato. bueno les dejos el capitulo **

**naruto no me pertenece sola la historia**

**posdata: no se olviden de potar por la pareja de naruto y sakura la que tenga mas votos sera parejas de ellos**

a la mañana siguiente

nuestro rubio favorito estaba comiendo con su familia en su casa tranquilamente

minato: hoy vamos a escribirte en la academia - dijo minato terminando de desayunar

naru/saku: ok padre- dijeron al mismo tiempo

naruto llevaba puesto una franela negra, con una chaqueta negro con naranja (n/a: la que usa en shippuden) abierta y se puso un pantalón negro y sus sandalias del mismo color y se puso su sombrero de paja

sakura llevaba puesto una franela blanca, con una falda rosada y sus sandalias negra y tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta y se puso el sombrero de paja

pain llevaba puesto una camisa de color azul y un pantalón de color blanco y sus sandalias ninja de color azul y tenia el sombrero de paja

todos se fueron a la academia., cuando llegaron todos la gente se le quedaba viendo toda la aldea estaba presente los clanes uchiha, hyuha , yamanaka y otros clanes (n/a: no hubo masacre de clan uchiha ) y minato vio a kushina y al lado de ella estaba un chico rubio y de ojos morados que estaba al lado de 2 muchachos de los clanes mas poderoso de la aldea.

a si que kushina piensa meter a menma en la academia - pemso minato viendo con ironia a kushina

sarutobi: hoy es un gran día. hoy muchos van a entran a la academia ninja para ser gennin y convertirse en ninja - dijo sarutobi a todos los presente- pero también hoy es un día importante, el día de hoy regresan 2 personas que se fueron hace 7 años de la aldea

minato: esa es la señal - dijo minato empesando a caminar donde estaba sarutobi seguido por su familia y se puso al lado de el

sarutobi: a qui esta minato namikaze-haruno y naruto namikaze- haruno regresan a la aldea junto a su familia - finalizo sarutobi viendo el rosto de todos

sarutobi: sean bienvenidos a konoha- dijo sarutobi viendo como todos estaban sorprendido y consternados

minato y naruto junto a sakumi,sakura y pain se quitaron los sombreros de paja dejando de ver sus rostro., todos se quedaron sorprendidos hay estaba el 4 hokague con su hijo naruto., pero quien estaba mas sorprendido eran kushina y menma

**nota de la autora: se que lo deje en la parte mas interesante., pero en el siguiente capitulo se pone mas interesante kushina le reclamara a minato que es esto y quienes son las personas quien lo acompaña . quien quiere ver una pelea entre naruto y menma ustedes tienen que decidir sobre la pelea **


	13. Chapter 13

**nota de la autora: bueno se que quieren ver una pelean entre naruto y menma y la entra ^-^ intentare ser los capitulo mas largos bueno espero que le guste el capitulo **

**naruto no me pertenece**

****cuando minato y su familia se quitaron los sombreros de pajas muchos se somprendieron de verlo hay parado frente de ellos. pero minato tenia una mirada fria y de odio que lo asustaba a muchos de los presentes y vieron a naruto que tenia una mirada macabra y de odio cuando lo vieron muchos tenian miedo de el

xxx: minato eres tu- dijo una voz femenina que lo miraba atentamente

xxx; padre- dijo el chico que estaba al lado de la mujer

minato: hola cuanto tiempo sin vernos - dijo con un tono de voz de rencor hacia la mujer y al niño- kushina menma

kushina: que haces aqui- dijo kushina mirando a minato paso su mirada por toda la familia y vio a naruto - valla aun esta con ese demonio

sakumi: el demonio a qui eres tu- dijo sakumi poniendose al lado de su esposo

kushina: quien eres tu? - le dijo kushina viendo a la mujer con enojo- para hablarme haci

sakumi: la madre de naruto y la esposa de minato- dijo viendo como la mujer habria los ojos de sorpresa., muchos de los presente se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando escucharon lo que dijo sakumi

kushina: eso es mentira minato no se casaria con alguien mas- dijo kushina muerta de los celos

naruto: tu creias que mi papa no se casaria con alguien - dijo naruto a kushina con mucho odios- tu pensaba que mi papa iba a sufrir despues de que ustedes se separaron., que no iba a encontra el amor., pero te equivocaste mi papa encontro el amor en mi madre sakumi - dijo naruto señalando a la mujer y la veia con mucho amor de un hijo a su madre

kushina cuando escucho las palabras de naruto se enfurecio mas., y se le ocurrio una idea para lastimar a naruto eso hiba a funcionar - por que esta aqui el

sarutobi: naruto junto a su hermana sakura van a entrar a la academia ninja para ser gennin - dijo sarutobi y vio como kushina sonria maliciosamente

kushina: que ese demonio va a entrar en la academia para que que la destruya- dijo con voz de odio a naruto- un demonio no puede estar en la aldea y menos puedes estar con gente

sarutobi: kushina naruto tanto como tu hijo tienen derecho de estar en la academia- dijo sarutobi furioso en modo de hablar de kushina- ademas yo soy el hokague y puede decidir si naruto va a estudiar y dijo que si

kushina: ese moustro es debil., morira rapido en una mision- dijo kushina. minato y sakumi estaban furioso querian matarla- ademas mi menma es mas fuerte que ese moustro

y las ultimas palabras que dijo kushina fue que deramo la paciencia de sakumi se dirijio donde kushina y le metio una gran cachetada que le dejo una marca. todos se quedaron impresionados por la mujer que le dio la cachetada a kushina. minato, naruto, sakura y pain estaban feliz y a la vez aterrado por sakumi, ellos no tenian que hacerla enojar no queria enfrentarse a una sakumi muy enojada

sakumi: no te atrevas hablar mal de mi hijo - dijo sakumi muy enojada y agarando a kushina por el cuello- si te vuelvo a ver que hablas mal de mi hijo que es debil yo misma tedare una paliza- dijo tirando al suelo a kushina - y al respeto naruto no es debil el se a vuelto muy fuerte durante esto 7 años., ademas seguro tu hijo es debil

kushina: claro que no menma es fuerte- dijo parandose del suelo

sakumi: que te parece si naruto se enfrenta a menma., si naruto gana el y sakura estudiaran en la academia y tu no podras hacer nada- dijo con una sonrisa macabra lo que asusto a naruto, minato , sakura y a pain y a muchos de los presente

kushina: si tu hijo pierde - dijo kushina cruzada de brazos

sakumi: eso no pasara naruto es mas fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa recordando un entrenamiento que tuvo el con su padre

todos se apartaron para ver como se iban a enfrentar naruto con menma. muchos clanes querian ver si el hijo de minato era fuerte

pain: naruto ten cuidado de no matarlo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

naruto: tranquilo pain no voy a matarlo- dijo a su hermano con una sonrisa

sakura: eso esperamos. ote recuerdo que paso la ultima vez casi mata al pobre hombre- dijo sakura a su hermano

a todos los presente le paso un escalofrio cuando sakura y pain dijeron eso., el casi mato a un hombre

menma: vamos a peliar idiota- dijo menma poniendose en posicion de patalla

menma estaba en posicion para atacar. naruto se quedo en la misma poiccion que estaba hace rato. todos veian la posicion de naruto y pensaba que era esa posicio ., menma vio que naruto no se movia. el empeso a atacar

menma: shitusi jutsu ( jutsu de agua) - dijo y un lloro de agua salio de su boca

naruto esquivo el jutsu de menma y naruto lanzo 4 kunais hacia menma. menma logro esquivarlo

menma: kutum (bola de fuego) - dijo menma y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia naruto (n/a: sasuke le enseño algunas tecnica a naruto)

naruto: fuwintor (lloro de agua)

menma lanzo 10 kunai y naruto la detuvo con un soo dedo. menma agaro un kunai y se lanzo a naruto, naruto esquibava todos los gope de menma, todos los presente estaban somprendiso execto la familia veian a naruto peliar con el uzumaki. naruto no estaba tomando encerio la pelea

**kurama: mocoso dejame peliar con el uzumaki- dijo kurama en su mente**

naruto: esta bien kurama- dijo naruto con una sonrisa- precura no matarlo

**kurama: ok **

todos los presente veian a naruto tranquilo y tenia los ojos serados. derepente naruto abrio los ojos todos veian a naruto a los ojos ya no eran azules a hora eran rojos con las pupilas desgaradas

menma: que les pasa a tus ojos- dijo menma viendo a los ojos de su hermano

**kurama/naruto: valla hace un año que el mocoso no me dejaba peliar con alguien- dijo kurama sonriendo maliciosamente **

menma: hace un año- dijo confundido menma

**kurama/naruto: soy el zorro de las nueves colas- dijo con una sonrisa **

todos: que?- gritaron todos los presentes

menma: el kyubi de nueves colas?- dijo menma repitiendo las misma palabra que su hermano

**kurama/naruto: jajajaj si- dijo riendose en la cara de menma- pero dejemos de charla vamos a peliar**

todos estaban impresionados por la declaracion de naruto y el kismo kyubi., naruto/kurama empesaron a atacar a menma., kurama/naruto le dio una patada y lo mando lejos de un arbol y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. todos estaban veian como naruto/kurama le daban una buena paliza a menma ., menma tenia un brazo roto y tenia 2 costilla rotas

menma: futon sham shiriki ( bola de fuego de kunai)- dijo lanzando una bola de fuego con unos 3 kunai

**kurama/naruto: shituisivi ( garras de fuego), hijumov no ( explosion de cerezo)** (n/a: como les dije sasuke le enseños unos jutsu a menma., el ultimo jutsu de naruto se lo enseño sakumi :P)

naruto/kurama le lanzaba los ataques a menma. menma estaba debil para luchar, kurama/naruto aparecio por detras de menma y le pego en la nuca dejandolo inconciente., todos estaban impresionados el habia derotado a menma sin ningun rasguño. cuando la pelea termino los ojos de naruto volvieron hacer como antes., naruto habia derotado a menma el hijo de kushina

naruto: valla fue facil, ni siquiera tuve que utulizar todo mi poder

**nota de la autora: que les parecio la pelea. naruto vencio a menma y le dio una leccion. espero que les guste la pelea., me mate haciendo la pelea., y se que le gustara la parte que sakumi leda la cachetada a kushina., bueno nos leemos espero que le aya gustado el capitulo y no se olviden votar por las parejas hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	14. Chapter 14

**nota de la autora: bueno aqui esta el capitulo. espero que le guste el capitulo y no olvide votar por la parejas de naruto **

**naruto no me pertenece**

pov minato

naruto habia bensido a menma sin utilizar su maximo poder., estaba orgulloso de el que aya demostrado a todos que el a crecido y ya no es el mismo niño que a hora es fuerte

kushina: hiciste trampa- grito kushina a naruto mientras que abrazaba a menma- utilizaste el poder del kyubi

minato: no habia reglas en esta pelea - le dijo a kushina ella me miro enojada

sakumi: a hora naruto va a estudiar en la academia- dijo mi esposa a kushina - un acuerdo es un acuerdo tu hijo perdio y mi hijo gano el va a estudiar en la academiantes

kushina: primero muerta a que ese demonio entre en la ademia- dijo muy enojada., sakumi rapidamente fue donde kushina y le agaro por el cuello y lo apreto

sakumi: te dijo que no hablaras mal de mi hijo- dijo sakumi enojada y apreto mas el cuello de kushina los ojos de sakumi estaban cambiando tenia que tranquilizarla o mataria a kushina ., se que le haria un favor al mundo pero no puede matarla., no significa que le tenga cariño eso no es., no quiero que mi hermoa flor no se llene la sangre como kushina

naruto: mama basta- grito naruto a sakumi, ella se tranquilizo y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales

sakumi se desmayo corri hacia ella y se desplomo en mis brazos, ella utilizo todas sus fuerza a cambiar sus ojos. sakura, pain y naruto salieron corriendo hacia donde nosotros

sakura: mama esta bien - dijo sakura precupada por sakumi

minato: si hija tu mama esta bien solo esta cansada- le dije acariciando el rostro de mi linda esposa - ustedes vallan a la academia que yo voy a la casa con su hermano

naruto: ok papa- dijo naruto mas relagado

pain y yo empesamos a caminar a la casa

pov naruto

entramos a la academia, mi papa llevo a mi mama a la casa para que descansara y no le preste atencion a la clase. solo pensaba que mi madre es muy fuerte, pero ella aparenta ser debil., esa mujer se merece por enfurecer a mama., nadien que conoce a mama la asen en furecer de esa manera

iruka: NARUTO- dijo el maestro iruka a mi el me estaba llamando y yo no le preste atencio.,

o genial el regaño que me van a dar- penso naruto con fastidio

naruto: si iruka - dije con una voz de fastidio

iruka: esta pendiente a la clase- dijo muy furioso el profesor

naruto: si estaba pendiente a la clase- le dije mirandolo fijamente

iruka: si estaba prestando atencion a clase pues dime que son los examenes chunin - dijo iruka a mi

naruto: Los Examenes Chunin son exámenes especiales en los cuales se realiza una serie de pruebas para seleccionar a un genin y ascenderlo al rango chunin. Estos exámenes se llevan a cabo en una de las aldeas que forman parte de un tipo de alianza. Por ejemplo, el único examen chūnin conocido fue en konohagakure, donde participaron ninjas aliados de otogakure, kusagakure , sunagakure , takigakure, y demás. Los motivos del examen chūnin es realizar el ascenso de los genin de las aldeas al rango chūnin, la idea de los tipos de pruebas es referente a simulación de guerra ninja, es la idea de simular durante las guerras y misiones los acontecimientos más comunes, como es la obtención de información, el llevar un objeto de valor a un punto de encuentro específico y salir victorioso en una batalla- finalize., todos estaban somprendidos. mi papa me abia explicados que eran los examenes chunin, todos estaban somprendidos por lo que o que dije

iruka y todos el el salon estaba imprecionados. naruto sabia que eran los examenes chunin, todos del salon estaban con la boca abierta el sabia que eran los examen chunin

iruka: esta en lo correcto - dijo iruka somprendido

paso 2 horas y iruka termino de dar la clase, era muy aburrida, entonce me rescoste en la mesa y me quede dormido

pov kushina

ese demonio como se atreve a lastimar a mi bebe. lo voy a matar dejo a menma muy mal herido. pero sobre todo esa maldita como se atreve a golperme y nadien hiso nada me vengare de ellos por hacerme esto y a menma. me fui a mi casa para pensar en un plan para matar a ese demonio y ase mujer junto con los 2 niños que tiene . si logro separarlos a ellos y asi esa mujer se va matare a minato junto a ese demonio, sera la mejor venganza,, menma se quedo en el hospital mañana tengo que ir a recogelo

xxx: hola kushina- dijo un hombre por detra de kushina abrazandola

kushina: miroku- dijo kushina en un suspiro y se voltio y beso al hombre

miroku es un hombre alto, fuerte su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y tenian una malda (n/a: no es el sharinga, para que sepan sus ojos son como los de naraku la serie de inuyasha)

miroku: por que esta furiosa- dijo miroku sentandola en su regazo

kushina: el idiota de minato volvio junto a su hijo- le dando un suspiro de frustaccion

miroku: kusina tu aun sientes algo por ese infeliz de minato- mirandome mirandola serio

kushina: claro que no yo te amo a ti solo a ti miroku- le dije tomando su cara y dandole un beso - por eso deje a minato lo deje por ti. yo te amo solo a ti minato solo me case por que era el hokague, tu eres el que e amado todo este tiempo

fin del pov kushina

miroku sonrio maliciosamente y beso a kushina ella le corespondio al beso

jajaja ella estan iluso ella piensa que yo la amo, ja yo no la amo solo estoy con ella por divercion. mi querida kushina si supieras quien soy yo en realidad se alejaria de mi- penso miroku maliciosamente - tengo que engañarla para que mate al niño de 9 colas se que lo ara ella lo odia con todo su corazon, cuando lo mate me quedare con el poder del zorro y gorbenare todos konoha y despue viene el munndo entero

**nota de la autora: que les parecio el capitulo mis lectores ayer no pude publicarlo por que estaba en el medico. bueno aqui le dejo el capitulo**

**naruto: hola **

**yo: naruto que te parece el capitulo**

**naruto: me gusto mucho te puedo hacer una pregunta**

**yo: claro **

**naruto: cuando va a parecer a akatsuki y cuando me voy a enfrentar al teme de sasuke**

**yo: los akatsumi apareceran mas adelante y la pelea contra el teme de sasuke lo tiene que decidir los lectores **

**naruto: por favor digan que si quiero peliar con el teme**

**yo: naruto ellos tienen que decidir, si dicen que si hago la pelea**

**naruto: a ok **

**yo: naruto que esta buscando en la cocina**

**naruto: helado de mantecado**

**yo: NARUTO deja mi helado o vas a ver**

**naruto: es que esta rico**

**yo: bueno ramen sin un meses**

**naruto: no mi ramen T-T eres mala **

**yo: adios espero que les guste el capitulo**


	15. Chapter 15

**nota de la autora: me equivoque y puse la historia de madara con sakura en la historia de naruto tenia prisa de publicarlo, es que mi hermano me estaba pidiendo la computadora como 4 veces , como dijo no vi la otra historia y la publique sin queren en la de naruto como dije estaba opurada y horita me di cuenta y me meti rapido en la computadora para coregir el capitulo a hora si esta el capitulo de la historia. pido perdon por favor. bueno los dejo tengo que irme a dormir o mi hermano me regañara besos y que disfrute el capitulo**


	16. Chapter 16

**nota de la autora: bueno le voy a explicar algunas cosas como que kushina esta con otro hombre despues de que se separo de minato. bueno en realidad ella estaba con el mucho antes que se separaba de minato, ella lo engaño cuando estaban juntos, aqui esta el capitulo y un aviso que les quiero dar a ustedes esta semana estare ocupada a si que no podre atualizarla la historia, pero voy a ver si puedo atualizarla bueno creo que ya tengo una pareja en mente para naruto y para sakura todavia no se por quien decidirme por itachi o neji o madara ( inner: pon itachi con sakura y que neji y madara se mueran)( n/a: callate los lectores tienen que decidir la pareja de sakura)**

**naruto no me pertenece**

narra minato

han pasado 2 semanas desde que estamos en la aldea de la hoja, pain a hora es un ninja el a mostrado un gran pontecial y es un gran ninja estoy orgulloso de el, sakura y naruto todavia estan el la academia solo falta un mes para que salgan de la academia y se conviertan en genin y sakumi y yo estamos felizes por ellos hoy era el cumpleaño de sakumi y tenia que regalarle algo muy hermoso si no le ye baba algo estaria muerto, estaba pensando que regalarle a sakumi por su cumpleaños

toc toc

minato: pase - dijo minato revisando los informes de unas misiones

sakura: hola papa- dijo sakura entrando a la oficina

minato: hola sakura y tu hermano- dije preguntando por mi hijo naruto

sakura: esta con pain escogiendo un regalo para mama- dijo sakura a su padre que la miraba feliz- y tu que le regalaras

minato: no lo se - dije minato mirando a mi hija

sakura: por que no la llevas a un restaurante - dijo sakura a su padre- a si la tienes ocupada mientras que nosotros hacemos la fiesta para mama

minato: bueno esta bien la idea- le dije a sakura que sonreia- pero a que restaurante la llevare

sakura: a mama no le gusta lo lujoso - dijo sakura poniendo su mano en su mento- llevala a un restauran clasico

minato: ok sakura- dije mi hija es una genio- bueno sera mejor que te vallas para que empiense a decorar la casa

sakura se fue de la oficina del hokague y minato se fue a buscar a un restaurante a reservar para 2 personas

vamos con los niños

sakura le conto todos a su hermanos y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan y vieron a su mama en la cocina

pain: mama - dijo pain entrando a la cocina

sakumi: que pasa pain- dijo sakumi mirando a su hijo

naruto. papa quiere verte - dijo naruto a su madre

sakumi: voy a ver que quiere su padre

sakura: no mama- grito sakura sakumi miro a su hija con cara de confucion- no puedes ir haci - dijo señalando a su madre

sakumi: por que? no- dijo mirando raros a sus hijos

naruto: papa te tiene una sorpresa y no puedes ir vestida haci- dijo naruto nervioso

sakumi: ok me voy a cambiar- dijo dirigiendose a su cuarto

sakura: ponte un lindo vestido - grito desde la sala

naruto: bien hay que avisarle a papa que mama ya se va a dirigir para aya- dijo naruto a sus hermanos

pain: jutsu de invocacion- dijo pain y del humo que salio era un lobo

lobo: hola pain como esta- dijo el lobo viendo a su amo

pain: como esta haru- dijo mirando a su lobo

haru: bien y tu - dijo sonriendo- que quiere pain para que me invocaste

pain: quiero que le habise a papa que mama va para aya - dijo mirando a haru que movia sus colas - pero date prisa

el lobo salio corriendo de la casa a avisarle a minato

pov sakumi

mis hijos estaban tramando algo, pero no se que estaran tramando me puse un vestido de color azul claro y unas sandalias de color negro, me amare el cabello en una coleta y con unos mechones rebeldes y me puse un poco de maquillaje despues de estar lista sali de la del cuarto y me dirigui a la sala donde estaba mis hijos

sakura: mama esta hermosa- dijo sakura viendome

sakumi: como estoy - le dije a mis hijos que me miraban somprendidos

naruto: estas hermosa mama- dijo naruto mirando a su madre

pain: si mama papa estara impresionado - dijo a su madre que sonreia

sakumi: bien chicos me voy portece bien - les dije a mis hijos - pain esta acargo

despues de decir eso me diriji donde minato y lo encontre fuera de la torre del hokague, e me abrazo y me dio un beso

minato: esta hermosa sakumi. dijo minato tomanto mi mano

sakumi: gracias minato- le dije con las mejillas sonrojadas- tu esta guapo

minato: gracias- dijo tomando mi mano y empesamos a caminar

sakumi: a donde vamos- le pregunte a mi esposo

minato: es una sorpresa mi bella sakumi- dijo sonriendo

despues de caminar llegamos a un restaurante no tan lujoso era clasico como a mi me gustaba. minato es un gran hombre soy la mujer mas afortunadad de tenerlo a mi lado (n/a: quien no quisiera tener un hombre haci como minato que te quiere y que te lleve a lugares romanticosXD)

mesero: tiene reservacion- dijo un hombre que tenia como unos 69 años

minato: si señor el nombre de la reservacion esta al nombre de minato- dijo mi esposo sonriendo

mesero: pase por aqui- dijo el mesero llevandonos a una mesa que estaba cerca de las ventanas y nos sentamos en la mesa- que van a pedir

minato: quiero pasta con pollo y una ensalada (n/a: lo siento no se me ocurrio nada en esta parte) - dijo minato al mesero,

mesero: y la dama que va a comer- dijo el mesero a mi, no se que iba a comer

sakumi: lo mismo que pidio el caballero- le dije al mesero que solo asintio

mesero: que van a tomar

sakumi: yo un jugo natural de mango- le dije sonriendo al mesero. a mi me gustaba el jugo de mango

minato: un jugo de piña natural- dijo minato al mesero que se fue a la cocina a entregar lo que pedimos

(n/a: lo siento a mi no se me ocurrio que poner en esta parte )

sakumi: sabe que estan tramando los niños- dijo sakumi a minato que se puso nervioso

munato: no se - dijo minato nerviso que

descubriera el plan de sakura y naruto, pain

paso 2 horas el mesero les trajo la comida y la puso en la mesa, estaban comiendo tranquilamente cuando escucharon una voz conocida por ellos, voltiaron y vieron a kushina gritando al señor que los antendios a ellos. ella le decia que era un estupidio y le gritaba lo que ella pidio no era eso

sakumi: como se atreve a gritarle a ese señor- dijo sakumi mirando a kushina que le estaba gritando

minato: es que kushina no tiene respeto por las personas- dijo miando a kushina que estaba con un hombre que la miraba con el seño fruncido

jerente: que sucede aqui señora- le dijo a kushina que lo miraba enojada

kushina: le pedi que me trajera lo mas rico de este restaurante y lo que me trajo es repulnante- dijo kushina al gerente

jerente: pero se puede resolver- dijo el jerente mirando a kushina con enojo

kushina: no quiero que despida a este estupido- dijo señalanddo al hombre

jerente: pero no puedo el a estado mucho aqui - dijo señalando al señor - el trabaja aqui desde 46 años

kushina: el cliente siempre tiene la razon y usted tiene que despidir a este hombre por que el me dio algo que no pedi

jerente: lo lamento pero no lo voy a despedir- dijo muy enojado el jerente- ademas el señor es amigo del señor del restaurante y usted tiene que irse de aqui

kushina estaba furiosa con ese muchacho

kushina: miroku dile a este idiota que lo despida- dijo kushina al hombre que estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados

miroku: vamonos kushina - dijo miroku a kushina que lo miro enojada- kushina te esta humichando frente a toda esta jente y a ademas me esta humichando a mi

kushina: pero miroku- dijo kushina a miroku, el la miro con una carra furiosa y entendio la mirada de miroku ,ellos se fueron del restaurante

minato y sakumi vieron como kushina y ese miroku se fueron del restaurante, ella no tiene el derecho como tratar a un mayor de edad, terminaron de comer y pidieon la cuenta al señor y le dejaron propina al señor y antes de irse le dijeron que no le hiciera caso a esa mujer que esta loca

llegaron a la casa, todo estaba a oscuro. sakumi penso que ya se durmieron los chicos, entraron a la casa y minato y sakumi se fueron a la sala, las luces de la sala se prendieron y sakumi vio a sus 2 hijos hai

saku/naru/pain: feliz cumpleaños mama- dijeron al mismo tiempo los 3

sakumi estaba llorando de felicidad por lo que su hijo hicieron

sakumi: se acordaron de mi cumpleaños- dijo muy feliz y abrazado a su esposo y a sus hijos

minato: cuando esta vamos comiendo- dijo minato mirando a su esposa que estaba feliz

naruto: fue idea de todos - dijo naruto a su mama que lo abrazo- la comida era una distracion para preparar la sorpesa para ti

sakumi: minato lo sabia- le dijo a su esposo que sonreia- gracias

sakura: abre los regalos mama- dijo sakura señalando los regalos que estaba junto a la torta

sakumi: gracias este es el mejor cumpleaños - dijo feliz abriendo los regalos de sus hijos y de su esposo, despues de abrir los regalos cantaron cumpleaños y picaron la torta

**nota de la autora: bueno aqui esta el capitulo, espero que les guste mis lectores el capitulo de hoy tuve que pensar como hacer el capitulo :p, mis lectores que les parece sis ustedes deciden si kushina muere o se queda sola, se me ocurrio cuando estaba viendo los cometarios que me dejaron ustedes **

**naruto: hola**

**yo: naruto que hace aqui**

**naruto: solo queria visitarte**

**yo: solo eso o me vienes a pedir algo**

**naruto: como sabias que quiero pedirte algo**

**yo: solo lo presenti ¿que quieres?**

**naruto: por favor perdoname por comerme tu helado, dame ramen**

**yo: te perdono pero tiene que hacer algo con migo**

**naruto: que tengo que hacer. sea todo por mi ramen**

**yo: tienes que ver una pelicula con migo **

**naruto: que clase de pelicula**

**yo: una de terror**

**naruto: jamas, no voy a ver una pelicula de terror**

**yo: bueno no comeras ramen por un mes y se lo dare a sasuke**

**naruto: voy a er la pelicula con tigo pero no voy a dejar que el teme toque mi ramen**

**yo: ok **

**naruto: que clase de pelicula vamos a ver**

**yo: es la masacre te texa**

**naruto: no T-T esa la vi y me dio pesadilla ,eres mala prefiero estar sin ramen que ver esa pelicula de nuevo**

**yo: no sea dramatico no vamos a ver esa pelicula, vamos a ver otra pero no te voy a decir como se llama**

**naruto: lo repito eres mala **

**yo: adios**

**naruto: espero que le guste el capitulo**


	17. Chapter 17

**nota de la autora: hola aquí esta el capitulo 17 espero que les guste a ustedes, este capitulo le va a interesar a ustedes mis lectores**

**naruto: hola - dijo naruto apareciendo**

**yo: naruto como estas todavía esta asustado- le pregunte por la película que vimos ante ayer**

**naruto: no - mintio **

**yo: enserio por que sasuke me dijo que gritaste toda la noche - dije con los brazos cruzados**

**naruto: eso es mentira yo no grite - dijo molesto naruto**

**yo: enserio, asta lo grabo y todo como estaba asustado- le dije mirando por atrás que estaba sasuke y se transformo en la niña de la película**

**naruto: ese teme me le va a pagar- dijo naruto penando como se iba a vengar de sasuke**

**niña: N.A.R.U.T.O - dijo tocando el hombro de naruto**

**naruto: AAAAAAA esta viva - naruto voltio y vio a la niña que lo estaba mirando maliciosamente - ayudemen me quieren matar - dijo saliendo corriendo **

**yo: jajajajajajaja sasuke eso fue gracioso**

**sasuke: por fin podre dormir tranquilo sin los gritos de naruto - dijo sasuke triunfante **

**yo: como suspiste de la pelicula que vimos- le pregunte a sasuke que me miro fijamente**

**sasuke: vi que tu i naruto estaban viendo la película - me dijo tranquilo **

**yo: a ok - dije tranquilamente - mira sasuke quieres una pelicula hoy **

**sasuke: si, haci asusto a naruto otra vez - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente - pero yo elijo la película **

**yo: ok , bueno espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy**

**naruto no me pertenece**

pov kushina

miroku desde hace una semana a estado muy distante con migo por que sera, deje a menma en la academia y me fui a la casa de miroku, cuando entre vi ropa tirada en el suelo por toda la casa que era esto miroku me estaba siendo infiel fui al cuarto y vi a miroku con una mujer en su cama entre

kushina: que significa esto - le grite a miroku y a su compañera - dime miroku que significa esto

miroku: no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti- dijo miroku enfadado

mujer: quien es ella miroku- dijo la mujer que estaba al lado de MI miroku

kushina: soy la esposa de miroku- menti, ella abrio los ojos impresionada cuando dije que era su esposa (n/a: que mentirosa es kushina )

mujer: eso es cierto miroku - dio la mujer parandose de la cama y empesando ponerse su ropa - responde

miroku no le contesto el se me quedo mirando fijamente, el estaba molesto con migo pero yo estaba molesta con el, como se atreve a engañarme por esa mujer, la mujer se fue del cuarto rapidamente

kushina: a hora dime que significa esto miroku- le grite en su cara

miroku: no tengo nada que explicarte- dijo parandose y poniendose la ropa

kushina: tiene mucho que explicar miroku- le dije enfadada- por eso estaba distante con migo por ella

miroku: ella no tiene nada que ver- dijo furioso

kushina: me engañaste - le grite en su cara - es que no tienes dignidad contigo miroku, quieres que toda la aldea se entere que el gran ninja le fue infiel a su novia

cuando dije eso su cara se puso muy molesta me dio una cachetada en la cara

miroku: si le dices a alguien de esto todos sabran que le fuiste infiel a minato y te trataran como una zorra - dijo furioso, no podia dejar que nadien se enterara de eso

kushina: no te atreveria- le dije el me miro enfadado

miroku: si me atrevo kushina- dijo miroku que estaba apunto de salir por la puerta pero kushina lo abrazo por detras

verga tengo que tener mas cuidado con mis relaciones desde a hora, tengo que tener a kushina de mi lado para que me ayude a sacar el poder del zorro del cuerpo del niño - penso miroku y abrazo a kushina

miroku: lo lamento kushina no volvera a su seder - dijo abrazandola mas fuerte- ella solo fue una aventura tu eres la mujer que amo

kushina: en serio - dijo kushina levantado su rostro

miroku: si - dijo dandole un beso a kushina en la mejilla

vamos en otra parte

pov sasuke

tenia que saber como ese niño de roto a menma, esas tecnica tiene que pertenece al clan uchiha para que sea mas fuerte, pero como logro a sercarme a ese niño y que me esnseñe las tecnicas , su hermana ella puede ayudarme asercarme a su hermano y el me enseñara sus tecnicas es muy buen plan y haci me divertire un poco

busque por toda la academia a esa niña de pelo rosa y no estaba por ningun lado. segui mi busqueda no me iba a rendirme tan facil y la encontre sentada en un arbol me aserque a ella

sasuke: hola - dije saludandola ella me miro fijamente - tu eres sakura

sakura: si por que quieres saber - dijo fruciendo el seño

sasuke: soy sasuke uchiha- dije dandole mi mano a modo de saludo

sakura: sakura haruno - dijo ella estrechando mi mano- que quieres

sasuke: vengo a ser tu amigo - dije con una sonrisa que deritiria a mas de unas chicas ella me miro con el seño fruncido

sakura: solo eso o esta figiendo ser mi amigo para saber las tecnica de mi hermano naturo - dijo ella con cara de enojada, como lo supo

sasuke: solo quiero ser tu amigo- le dije mirandola ofendido - como piensa que solo te voy a utilizar para llegar a tu hermano

sakura: por que el ultimo que se me aserco y dijo que queria ser mi amigo, a horita esta en un hospital - dijo ella parandose del suelo - ademas y no quiero ser amiga de un niño arrogante como tu

sasuke: mira niña tonta yo solo queria ser tu amigo y tu me dices arrogante - dije gritandole, eso la aria llorar pero ella no lloro

senti que mi mejilla ardia ella me habia pegado una cachetada como se atreve a pegarme a mi

sakura: la proxima vez que me vuelva a decir niña tonta - grito enfadada- te voy a dar un lindo golpe donde mas te duele entediste

ella se fue enfadada del lugar donde estaba, ella se dirijio donde su hermano estaba , el la miro y despues me miro a mi enfadado , esa estupida le conto a su hermano me la va a pagar por a ver dado una cachetada nadien se sale con la suya y muchos menos ella

pov sakura

como ese idiota se atrevio a decirme niña estupida, el se cree que es el rei de aqui, solo el se me aserco para que mi hermano naruto le enseñe sus tecnicas, el piensa que yo soy tonta pero no es haci, le dije a naruto que se fuera a casa que yo lo iba a seguir despues, estaba tan concetrada en mis pensamientos que no vi que choque con alguen

sakura: lo lamento- dije parandome del suelo

xxx: no te precupes- dijo una voz masculina, levante la viste y vi a un muchacho de piel morocha y su cabello lo tenia tecogido en una coleta, ojos negros como el carbon, era alto y tenia una hermosa sonrisa tenia como unos 17 años como la edad que tiene mi hermano pain- estas bien

sakura: si y usted- le dije al muchacho

xxx: bien, como te llamas pequeña- dijo sonriendo

sakura: soy sakura haruno y como se llama usted - le dije, no me habia enfadado por decirme pequeña, siempre me enojo cuando me dice pequeña pero esta ves no me enoje

itachi: soy itachi uchiha- dijo el muchacgo, espera dijo uchiha

sakura: uchiha? - dije confudida tenia el mismo apellido que ese inutil, verlo de serca se parece a ese itunil de sasuke

itachi: si, tu debes ser compañera de mi tonto hermano menor- dijo sonriendo y los 2 empesamos a caminar - mi hermano es sasuke uchiha

frunci el seño cuando lo nombre, el me miro cuando frunci el seño, supo que no me llevaba bien con su hermano

itachi: no te llevas bien como mi tonto hermano- djo mirandome figamente yo di un suspiro- cuentame que te hiso

le conte lo que su hermano hiso y cuando dije que el solo se me serco por que queria ser mi amigo era en realidad que queria a sercarse a mi hermano naruto y el parecio que yo era lo mejor forma de asercarse a el. cuado termine de decir eso el fruncio el seño y me miro

itachi: bueno sasuke tenia su merecido- dijo con una sorisa burlona- seguro la cachetada que le diste lo dolio

eso me hiso reir, el era muy chistoso

sakura: a donde vas- pregunte a el que se dio cuenta que esta vamos caminando

itachi: a la torre del hokague- dijo itachi con una ssonrisa

sakura: bueno vamanos tengo que ver a papa seguro esta precupado - le dije el me miro raro - mi padre el el cuarto hokague

itachi: a si qui tu eres la hija del 4 hokague - dijo somprendido - me habian dicho que el 4 hokague habia regresado a la aldea

sakura: si regresamos hacer 3 meses- le dije a el - sera mejor darnos prisa o sino mi papa mandara a pain a buscarme

itachi: te puedo llevar en mi espalda haci llegamos rapidos a la torre- dijo itachi mirandome

sakura: gracias ita-kun - dije con una sonrisa el me miro somprendido - te puedo decir haci

itachi: no tranquila me puedes decir haci saku-cham- dijo itachi con una sonrisa

sakura: haci me dice mis hermanos - le dije con una sonrisa a el

itachi: buen vamonos saku-cham antes que venga por ti- dijo itachi y me puso en su espalda y empeso a saltar tejados de las casa- como eres la hija del 4 kohague si no se parecen en nada

sakura: el se caso con mi mama - le dije con una sonrisa. el viento acariciaba mi cabello y el de el

itachi: a ok- dijo mirando al frente, siguio saltando tejados y llegamos a la torre del hokague, el me bajo de su espalda y empesamos a caminar a su oficina, llegamos a la oficia de mi papa el toco la puerta despues se escucho la voz de mi padre diciendo que pase los 2 pasamos a la ofiina

**nota de la autora: bueno espero que le aya gustado el capitulo, al fin itachi y sakura se conocieron estaba esperando ese dia y por fin, se que se van a legrar por la cachetada que le metieron a kushina, y les tengo una sorpresa para el siguente capitulo **

**pain: hola**

**yo: hola pain**

**pain. mira que le pasa a naruto, el salio gritando donde estaba tu**

**yo: es que sasuke se trasformo en la niña de la pelicula que vimos naruto y yo**

**pain: y que pelicula vieron**

**yo: la ultima llamada 3 (final) **

**pain: se asusto por esa pelicula**

**yo: si, sasuke se vengo por no dejarlo dormir y se trasformo en la niña y lo asusto, pero sasuke salio perdiendo**

**pain: por que lo dices**

**yo: si no lo hubiera asustado el podia dormir tranquilo hoy , pero como lo asusto tendra que aguatarsela hoy me explico**

**pain: a ok, mira cuando val a salir los a**

**yo: callate que eso es una sorpresa para el siguente capitulo**

**pain: por que no se los dices**

**yo: es una sorpresa y nadien puede decirlo**

**pain: ok me voy donde kohan., adios**

**yo: adios, por poco revela la sorpresa espero que le guste el capitulo**

**pain: la sorpresa es que akatsuki va a parecer en esta historia**

**yo: PAIN, a hora a ruinaste la sorpresa que le tenia preparada para los lectores**

**pain: no podias dejarlo con la duda**

**yo: por aruinar la sorpresa, tu tendras que reunir a los akatsuki **

**pain: T-T NOOOOOOOOO por que yo**

**yo: si no hubieras aruinado la sorpresa no tendrias que reunirlos, pero como lo dijiste tendra que reunir a todos los akatsumi**

**pain: eres mala T-T no debi revelar la sorpresa a hora tengo que reunir a todos los akatsuki y solo**

**yo: eres dramatico itachi te va a compañara a reunirlo no estara solo**

**pain: peor T-T**

**yo: adios, nos vemos luego**


	18. Chapter 18

**nota de la autora: bueno a qui esta el capitulo espero que les guste a ustedes, se que les iba a decirle que akatsuki va a aparecer en esta historia, e leídos que siempre ponen a akatsuki que captura a los kyubis en esta historia quise a ser todo lo contrario ellos. debes de capturalos ellos lo van a proteger, se que es una locura pero se quise hacer algo diferente espero que les guste **

**naruto no me pertenece**

**posdata: no se olviden votar por la parejas de naruto y sakura**

**pain: holaaa**

**yo: pain pense que estaba molesto**

**pain: molesto ¿por que?**

**yo: por que tu hibas a reunir a akatsuki**

**pain: lo había olvidado**

**yo: ademas kohan va a ser la primera que van a reunir**

**pain: por que yo tengo que reunir a los akatsuki**

**yo: por ultima vez por revelar la sorpresa que les tenia a los lectores**

**pain: y por que revele la sorpresa tengo que reunirlos**

**yo: si pain**

**pain: si no lo hago que aras**

**yo: pongo a kohan con deira, ellos arian una linda pareja**

**pain: esta loca, como se te ocurre poner a ese emo de deira con mi kohan antes muerto que ellos sean parejas, los reunire pero no pongan a kohan con emo-deira**

**yo: ok no te enojes no lo pondré, viste a lo que tengo que hacer pare que aceptes **

**pain: eres loca**

**yo: gracias yo también te quiero**

**pain: lo dijo y lo repito eres mala y esta loca**

**yo: cállate pain**

**pain: espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen comentarios o ella me matara en la noche**

**yo: pain cállate, **

pov pain

mi padre me llamo a su despacho tenia algo importante que decirme fui a despacho tan rápido como pudo y entre a su despacho

pain: que pasa papa - le dije que estaba muy serio- de que quieres hablar

minato: tienes que espera hijo- dijo mi padre serio - tenemos que esperar a alguien

pain: ok papa - le dije, es la primera vez que mi padre estaba serio

después de esperar unas horas. alguien toca la puerta

minato: pase - dijo mi padre toda via serio

2 persona pasaron una era sakura que esta acompañada por un asebache

sakura: hola papa- dijo sakura feliz y fue abrazar a mi padre que le correspondió el abrazo

minato: sakura que haces por aqui- dijo mi padre a sakura que se sentanba en el escritorio

sakura: estaba caminando por la aldea y me encontren a ita-kun - dijo sakura señalando al muchachos

minato: haci que ya conoces a itachi - dijo mi padre a sakura que sonreia

sakura: hai - dijo feliz

minato: sakura puedes ir donde tu madre tengo que hablar algo importante con itachi y tu hermano- dijo mi padre a sakura, el no queria que sakura se enterara

sakura: hai - dijo sakura bajandose del escritorio - adios pain, papa nos vemos en la casa- dijo mi hermana dando un beso a cada uno - adios ita-kun

itachi: adios sakura - dijo itachi dandole un beso en la mejilla a sakura

sakura: itachi nos volveremos a vernos- dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa

itachi: claro nos volveremos a ver - dijo dandole una sonrisa

sakura sonrio y le beso en la mejilla despues se fue del despacho, mi papa nos miro serio a los 2

itachi: y de que quieres hablarnos kohague-sama - dijo itachi a mi padre

minato: itachi no me digas hokague dime minato - dijo mi padre al muchacho - y de lo que quiero hablarles es algo importante

pain: que es papa - le dije el nos miro y dio un suspiro

minato: es que la semana pasada mi maestro me visito y me dijo una profecia- dijo mi padre quien era el maestro de mi padre

itachi: hablas de jiiraiya minato-sama - dijo itachi a mi padre que solo ansintio

minato: si - dijo mi padre con los brazos cruzados

pain: y que profecia hablo - le dije a mi padre que nos miro

minato: la profecia habla que un joven Jinchūriki derotara a un grupo de capa azules con estrella verdes - dijo mi padre se rando los ojos por un momento despues lo abrio

itachi: ¿? - itachi como yo teniamos una cara de confucion mi padre abrio los ojos y miro la cara de confucion

minato: que esa organizacion estan buscando a los Jinchūriki - dijo mi padre cruzando los brazos - el maestro jiiraiya me lo conto la semana pasado me dijo que el gran sapo sabio le dijo sobre la profecia

pain: entoce naruto esta en peligro - deje somprendido mi pequeño hermano estaba en peligro - y quien es el joven que va a derotar a esa organizacion

minato: mi maestro me dice que es mi hijo menma - dijo mas serio de lo contumbre - dice que el va a llevar la paz a todo el mundo ninja y que tiene un poder oculto

itachi: pero - dijo itachi, siempre habia un pero en esto

minato: no le creo que menma derote esa organizacion y que muchos tenga un poder oculto - dijo mi padre dando un suspiro de recinancion - creo que va a traer paz al mundo ninja es naruto

los 2 nos somprendimos por lo que dijo mi padre, mi hermano traeria la paz al mundo ninja

itachi: como naruto va a traer paz al mundo ninja si apenas es un niño - dijo itachi a mi padre - ademas una organizacion lo sigue

minato: por eso que quieros hablar con ustedes - dijo mi padre a nosotro - quiero que ustedes organicen una organizacion que protega a todos los Bijū. de todas las aldeas que me dicen

itachi y yo nos quedamos sin hablas proteger a todos los kyubis de esa organizacion de quiere caturarlos

minato: ustedes organizaran una organizacion que los protegas de ellos - dijo mi padre esperando nuestra decicion

itachi: si - dijo itachi a mi padre - voy a proteger a todos los kyubis en especial a naruto, se que el va a cambiar el mundo ninja por lo que me a contado sakura el es muy fuerte a la vez que tiene un gran corazon se que el se convertira en un gran hombre muy fuerte que va a proteger a sus hermanos kyubi y lo que amas, un hombre fuerte y a la vez un hombre de corazon - finalizo itachi con un gran respeto a mi hermano naruto, ni siquiera lo conocia y estaba hablando de el con un gran respeto

(n/a: que vello discurso me hiso llorar T-T itachi te quiero como a pain)

pain: yo tambien papa quiero proteger a mi hermano - le dije a mi padre que sonrio

itachi: pero si vamos a ser una organizacion como nos vamos a llamar- dijo itachi no habiamos pensado en eso

minato: que tal akatsuki - dijo mi padre a nosotro con una sonrisa

itachi: es perfecto minato-sama - dijo itachi sonriendo

pain: y podemos husar capas negras con nubes rojas y anillos para los mienbros de la organizacion y sombrero de paja haci las aldea sabran que nosotros lo protejeremos- dijo pain en un tono feliz

minato: me parece, tiene que hacer los trajes con las nubes rojas y compra los anillos con simbolos de las aldeas - dijo mi padre feliz - le voy a visar a las aldeas de todo esto pero no le voy a decir que mi hijo naruto sera que destruya a esa organizacion

itachi: ok - dijo itachi a mi padre - cuando empesamos

minato: lo antes posibles - dijo mi padre sonriendo - tienen que despedirse de su familia, pain no debes decirle nada a naruto dile que vas a una mision por mucho tiempo

pain: ok papa - le dije seria doloroso despedirme de naruto y sakura mi mama ella sabra por que me fui

pain/itachi: adios - dijo al mismo tiempo, los 2 salimos del despacho

itachi: afuera de konoha nos veremos, - dijo itachi un poco triste

pain: estas triste por despetirte de tu familia- le dije el me miro por un momento

itachi: si y voy a estrañar mucho a la familia - dijo empesando a caminar yo lo segui - pero estrañare a sakura ella se a convertido en un gran amigo mio

itachi dijo eso de ultimo con muchas tristeza, sera que esta enamorado de mi hermanita no puede ser el es mucho mayor que ella, aunque mi papa es 3 años que mi papa (n/a: si sakumi tiene 29 años muy joven y minato tiene 32 años, se que esa no es la edad de minato, pero no se me occurio mas nada ) si el la ama de verdad lo apoyare cuando mi hermana tenga 17 años el tendre 22 años 5 años mayor ademas mi hermana horita es mayor que naruto por un año

itachi: me ests escuchañando pain - dijo itachi mirandome

pain: lo siento estaba pensando en algo - le dije rascandome la cabeza - y de que estaba diciendome

itachi: quien sera el lider de akatsuki - dijo itachi mirandome

pain: no se - dije cruzados de brazos, eso no lo habiamos pensado quien seria el lider de akatsuki- lo hablaremos cuando reunamos a todos los akatsuki

itachi se fue en un pus seguro a desperdirce de la familia yo fui a la casa a desperdime de naruto, sakura y de mi madre, que mi papa le cuente a mama llege a la casa y entre y fui a la sala hay estaba naruto y sakura junto a mama

pain: mama, naruto y sakura tengo algo que decirles algo- les dije ellos me miraron con cara de confucion

sakumi: que tienes que decir cariño- dijo mi madre mirandome

pain: tengo que irme a una mision- les dije mirando a ellos me dolia esto- y no se cuanto tiempo estare afuera

naruto: quieres decir que te vas a una mision y ya no te veremos mas- dijo naruto mirandome

pain: si naruto, papa me dio una mision importante y no cuanto tiempo estare afuera pero estaremos en contato - le dije a ellos, se que eso les duele pero a mi me duele mas

sakura: pero te tu te vas solo - dijo sakura mirandome con eso ojos verdes

pain: no, me acompañera itachi tu amigo sakura - le dije mirandola fijamente

sakura: itachi se va - dijo sakura triste mente

pain: si pero nos podemos ver - les dije a mis hermanos y a mi mama se que ella entedera

sakura: te vamos a estrañar- dijo sakura abrazandome

narutio: cuando te vas - dijo naruto

pain: hoy mismo - le dije mirandolo figanmente

naruto me abrazo fuerte mente

naruto: te voy a estrañar hermano - dijo naruto abrazandome

pain: yo tambien los voy a estrañar - les dije abrazando a los 3

sakura: herma

no dale esto a itachi -dijo sakura dandome un collar en forma de un corazon partido por la mita- dile que es de mi parte y que le traera suerte

pain: ok - le dije a sakura

sakura: y esto es para ti es un regalo que narut y yo queriamos darte en tu cumpleaños y como te vas te lo vamos a dar a hora- dijo entregandome un corazon lo abri y estaba la foto la familia en uno de los corazones y en la otra decia pain te quieremos que tengan buen cumpleaños

pain: gracias sakura - dije abrazandola

sakumi: dejen que su hermano empaque sus cosas - dijo mama a mis hermanos guarde el collar para itachi y me puse el mio

**nota de la autora: se que el final fue muy triste, pero espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy. me puse a escribir estaba ispirada hoy entoce me emocione y empese a escribir se que los capitulo son cortos pero, intetare hacerlo mas largo posibles, e resivido muchas llamada por parte de mi familia y estoy feliz este capitulo lo quise escribir de corazon pero creo que me salio sentimental el final **

**pain: el final fue muy sentimental**

**yo: lo se , pero tu lloraste cuando lo leiste **

**pain: callate **

**itachi: hola**

**yo: itachi-kum como esta y que te parecio el capitulo **

**itachi: bien, el capitulo me parecio muy sentimental al final**

**yo: lo siento itachi-kum es que estaba muy hemosionadad**

**pain: por que le pides perdon a itachi cuando dijo que el capitulo estaba muy ssentimental a la final y a mi no**

**yo: dijiste algo pain **

**pain: no escuchaste lo que dije hace rato**

**yo: no lo lamento es que estaba distraida**

**pain: por que siempre cuando aparece un uchiha siempres las chicas se vuelven locas**

**itachi: no se pain**

**yo: lo seinto pain es que itachi es la primera vez que me visita y me puse contenta**

**pain: y cuando yo vine por aqui**

**yo: tambiem pe puse contenta estaba muy feliz que el gran pain me visitara para ver como va la historia**

**pain: enserio **

**yo: si **

**itachi: le aumentaste su orgullo**

**yo: lo se pero tenia que hacerlo o si no me iba a regañar que no lo quiero y que tu eres mas especial que el **

**itachi: a si mentiste**

**yo: no me puse feliz cuando el vino ^-^ pero a veces es un cabeza dura y es molesto, se enojo por que lo amenaze que iba a poner a kohan con deira**

**itachi: O-O enserio **

**yo: si se enojo, pero es lindo verlo enojado**

**itachi: O-O**

**yo: creo que itachi no reaciona, **

**yo: bueno adios nos vemos luego**


	19. Chapter 19

**nota de la autora: aquí esta el capitulo 19 espero que les guste, aquí ya van a decidir a los equipos genin espero que les guste a ustedes, **

**naruto no me pertenece**

han pasado un mes desde que se fue de la aldea. la familia lo extraña pain siempre esta en contacto con naruto y la familia y siempre manda regalos a su familia, naruto y sakura se convirtieron en gennin hace una semana. hoy van a conocer a sus compañeros de equipo y a su sensei, naruto y sakura llegaron de a la academia y se sentaron en sus puesto

xxx: hola naruto-kum - dijo una voz femenina que conocía naruto se voltio y la vio su mejor amiga . ella era como la estatura de sakura , su cabello era castaño oscuro con mechones de color negro y su piel era color morocha y sus ojos eran negro como el carbón esa mirada que trae paz a la gente cuando la ve y tenia el cabello recogido en una coleta y su banda en su frente - puedo sentarme a tu lado

naruto: claro kikyo - dijo naruto sonriendo a su amiga que se sonrojo - y como esta tu padre obito

kikyo: bien mi papa esta bien - le dijo sonriendo a su amigo - y sakura (n/a: kikyo es hija de obito y rin los deje sorprendidos )

naruto: esta por aya - dijo naruto señalando donde estaba su hermana, ella estaba hablando con uno de sus amigos shino aburame, ello son amigos desde hace 5 semanas ellos se hicieron inseparable

kikiyo: mira naruto ya llego iruka - dijo señalando a iruka que estaba entrando al salón

iruka: buenos dia hoy le voy a decir sus compañero y su sensei - dijo iruka con unos papeles. el empeso a nombra los equipos - equipos 7 naruto namizake

pov sakura

iruka estaba diciendo los nombres de los equipos

iruka: equipo 7 naruto namizake-haruno , sakura namizake-haruno y kikyo uchiha y su sensei sera obito uchiha - dijo iruka nosotros salimos de la clase y nos dirigimos a donde estaba el sensei

xxx: hola kikyo - dijo un hombre de 32 años el era nuestro sensei - ustedes son naruto y sakura

sakura: hai - le dije a nuestro sensei el nos miro

xxx: si gamen - dijo el señor y fuimos a un parque que era muy hermoso y el se sento al frente de nosotros

xxx: tiene que decir lo que les gusta y lo que no le gusta y como se llama- dijo el nombre al frente de nosotros

naruto: como sensei- dijo mi hermano de naruto

obito: soy obito uchiha me gusta el ramen, hacer misiones , proteger a mi familia , me gusta hacer bromas y lo que no me gusta es que la gente se vuelva odio, y que nadien abandonen a su familia- finalizo el sensei

(n/a: lo que dijo obito a la final lo sorprendió., es algo que le paso con su esposa. rin lo engaño con su mejor amigo kakashi por eso no se hablan y el ya no quiere saber nada de ellos, nunca le perdono a su mejor amigo kakashi , ellos se separaron cuando kikyo tenia 5 años . ella se quedo con su papa por que su madre le fue infiel. rin y kakashi viven juntos)

naruto: me llamo naruto namizake haruno me gusta el ramen. quiero ser fuerte como mis padres y mi hermano mayor quiero ser un gran ninja y ayudar a un amigo con algo y odio a las personas que son hipócritas y que abandonen a su familia y quiero ser un hokague- finalizo naruto con una sonrisa

sakura: soy sakura namizake haruno me gusta leer, las bromas de mi hermano , el ramen quiero ser una gran ninja como mi papa y mi hermano y quiero ser un gran ninja medico - dijo sakura sonriendo - y odio a las personas que siempre trata mal a las personas

kikyo: soy kikyo uchiha vivo con mi padre me gusta los dangos, me gusta las flores de cerezo quiero ser una gran ninja como mi padre y me gusta - dijo mirando a naruto, el no lo noto, sakura y obito lo notaron - naruto - sussuro - quiero ayudar a la gente que necesita ayuda y las bromas de mi papa y de naruto y no me gusta las personas que abandona a su familia por otra y no me agrada que la gente se llene de odio

obito: bueno chicos ustedes tendrá que quitar esto cascabeles que estarán en ese árbol - dijo señalando a un arbol de ariba

kikyo: pero solo hay 2 cascabeles y solo somos 3 - dijo kikyo a su padre que la miro con una sonrisa

obito: tendra que trabajar en equipo bueno empiese- dijo obito y desapareció en un pus

naruto: tendremos que hacer un plan - dijo naruto mirando a sakura y a kikyo - para agarrar los cascabeles

(n/a: minato no le dio los cascabeles a kakashi el se los dio a obito. el pesaba dárselo a kakashi pero cuando supo sobre que su mejor alunno kakashi andaba con rin decidió darle los cascabeles a obito por que el sabe como se siente y cuando se entero que rin lo dejo por kakashi aun teniendo una hija, ya no supo donde que daron esos alunnos que el veai como sus hijos el único que cambio fue obito por fuera pero minato sabe que el niño que el conoció esta dentro de el ya le aclare unas duda por eso kakashi no es sensei de naruto y de sakura)

sakura: cual es el plan - dijo sakura a su hermano

**nota de la autora: lo lamento se que es muy corto el capitulo es que no se me ocurrió nada para el próximo capitulo habrá acción y abra una parte de los viajes de pain y itachi buscando a los ninja para que se unan a akatsuki y lo lamento por los capítulos tan cortos**

**kisme: por fin saldre en la historia**

**yo: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**kisame: que te pasa**

**yo: de donde saliste kisame, me mataste de un susto**

**kisame: es que quería darte un susto y pasar por aquí**

**yo: kisame como te atreves a asustarme  
**

**kisame: lo siento por haberte a asustado **

**yo: bueno que quieres**

**kisame: es que estoy feliz**

**yo: por que  
**

**kisame: es que voy a parecer en esta historia**

**yo: lo lamento pero no va a parecer en esta historia te voy a matar para que no salgas en esta historia**

**kisame: T-T noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yo quiero salir en esta historia no quiero que nadie tome mi puesto**

**yo: ¬¬ no sea dramático kisame era una broma **

**kisame: enserio **

**yo: ¬¬ sii era una broma por a heberme asustado  
**

**kisame: no te vuelvo asustar mas no quiero que me matas rápido en tu historia**

**yo: lo que tu diga, adiós**

**kisame: adiós espero que le guste el capitulo**

**kisame: nos vemos luego**

**yo: esa es mi frase **

**kisame: ya no es adiós**


	20. Chapter 20

**nota de la autora: como están gracias por tu comentario sakurita preciosa me animo mucho así que voy a continuar la historia y besos y abrazos y a todos mis lectores que siguen esta historia y un gran abrazo para ti sakurita preciosa y a tu amigo, a qui van a ver las aventura de pain y itachi buscando integrantes para akatsuki también va a ver como obito se volvio sensei de su propia hija y de naruto y sakura se que le gustara a ustedes **

**naruto no me pertenece**

naruto: el plan es este- le dijo naruto susurrando el plan a kikyo y a sakura

kikyo: eres un genio naruto - dijo kikyo muy feliz

sakura: bien empecemos con el plan - dijo sakura desapareciendo en un pus

naruto: suerte sakura - dijo naruto haciendo unos sellos con sus manos - jutsu de invocación

del humo salio un zorro de color cobrizo y ojos rojos era pequeño

zorro: hola naruto - dijo el zorro lanzándose a naruto y lamiéndolo en la cara

naruto: ash - dijo naruto al zorro que esta feliz por ver de nuevo a su amo

ash: para que me necesita naruto- sama - dijo el zorro a su fiel amo

(n/a: es que me encanta el nombre de ash de pokemon me encanta es muy bonito el nombre y me encanta las historia de el )

naruto: necesito tu ayuda - naruto le dijo a su fiel amigo y le contó todo el plan al zorro

ash: ok - dijo el zorro a naruto - vamos señorita kikyo - dijo el zorro mirando la

kikyo: no me diga señorita solo dime kikyo - le dijo al zorro dándole una sonrisa - bueno vamonos

kikyo y el zorro desaparecieron en un pus, naruto se quedo solo su plan iba a funcionar, el también desapareció en un pus

vamos a otro lugar

pov itachi

pin y yo hace un mes nos fuimos de la aldea de la hoja como extrañaba a la familia y también extraño a mi amiga sakura ella era muy linda, su hermano me dijo que ella y naruto hace una semana son genin el estaba muy orgulloso de su hermanos y quien no , caminamos por 2 hora y llegamos a la aldea de arena y entramos, pain y yo vestimos la capa negra con nubes rojas y los sombreros de paja y teníamos los anillos

ninja de la arena: quienes son ustedes - dijo un ninja de la arena

pain: somos ninja de la aldea de la hoja queremos ver al hokague - dijo pain enserio queremos hablar con el hokague

ninja : ok venga con migo los llevara a la aldea de la arena - nosotros lo seguimos a la torre del hokague, el toco la puerta después entramos

kazekage: quienes son ellos - dijo el kazekage de la arena

ninja: ellos son ninja de konoha quieren hablar con usted - dijo el ninja a modo de una reverencia

kazekage: puedes retirarte - dijo el kazekague de la aldea el ninja se fue del despacho - resivi la carta del 4 hokague

pain: que bueno que la aya recibido - dijo pain aliviado - y dígame le gusto la propuesta que le hizo mi padre

kazekage: me gusto mucho la propuesta de el hokague minato - dijo el kazekague

(n/a: el kazekage no es el padre de gaara, es otra persona )

itachi: y cual es su nombre kazekage - le dije al kazekage que se me quedo mirando

kazekage: mi nombre es seiki hitaru - dijo el kazekage a nosotros - y digamen cual de mis ninja van a escoger para que se una a su organización

pain: buscamos alguien que sea fuerte y que tenga una habilidad que nadie posea - dijo pain al kazekage

(n/a: el kazekage de la aldea es buena persona y es un gran amigo de minato)

kazekage: sigamen - dijo el kazekage y lo seguimos fuimos a un campo de entrenamiento donde estaba ninja entrenando - ninja formen se - dijo el kazekage y todos los ninja se formaron en una fila - tiene que presentarse y decir su habilidades a ellos

pain: uno de usted se unir a a esta organizacion - dijo pain a los ninja de la aldea de la arena

itachi se dirijo a un muchacho y lo examino era alto, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos marrones

itachi: dime tu nombre y que cualidades posees - dijo itachi al ninja

ninja: mi nombre es gohan wrati - dijo el muchacho a itachi

pain: que habilidades posee - dijo pain al ninja

gohan: son un ninja sensorial (n/a: creo que se escribe hasi, el tiene la misma habilidades que karin )

pain: tu protegeria al kyubi de tu aldea - dijo pain viendo como el ninja se puso tenso

gohan: no - respondio gohan a pain y a itachi, ellos supieron que el no era el indicado

el ninja le contó mas de su habilidades pero a ningunos de ello le causo impresion, siguieron buscando y le hicieron la misma pregunta y todos respondieron no hasta que llegaron donde un joven como unos 24 años el era pelirrojo y sus ojos era marrones

pain: como te llamas - dijo pain al pelirrojo que lo miro fijamente

xxx: akasuna no sasori - dijo el pelirrojo a pain _- _y mi habilidades son , controlo a la marioneta y son un gran guerrero,

itachi: daría tu vida por proteger al kyubi de la aldea de la arena - dijo itachi mirándolo

sasori: yo daría mi vida para proteger a mi mejor amigo que es gaara que es el contenedor del kyubi, yo lo protegería con mi vida - dijo sasori, pain y itachi sonrieron habían encontrado al hombre correcto

itachi: que haría si una organización quiere capturar a los kyubi y tu amigo estaría en peligro que haria lo protegería o lo dejaría para que sea capturado- le dijo itachi a sasori

sasori: lo protegería con mi vida gaara, si alguien lo quiere capturar lo voy a proteger con m vida por que el es mi amigo y no lo voy abandonar - dijo sasori viendo como itachi y pain sonreía

itachi: ya tomamos nuestra decisión - dijo itachi al kazekage quien sonreía, sabia a quien iba a escoger

pain: akasuna no sasori esta en la organización - dijo pain a sasori que se quedo con la boca a vierta, el pesaba que no lo iban a escoger pero grande fue su sorpresa ellos lo escogieron sobre todos los ninja que estaban hai

itachi: toma sasori este sera tu traje - dijo itachi entregándole el traje a sasori que aun no salia de su asombro, sasori agarro el traje - tienes que despedirte sasori salimos entre de 3 horas te contaremos todo

sasori: ok gracias - dijo sonriendo

pain: ponte el traje antes que salga de la aldea - dijo pain a sasori que solo movió la cabeza a modo de aceptación

kazekage: ya todos se pueden ir de aqui - dijo el kazekage a los ninja de la aldea e la arena que no podían creer que ayan escogido a sasori

vamos a konoha

minato estaba pensando como sus 2 alunnos kakashi y rin pudieron hacerle eso a obito

aun no entiendo como ellos hacerlo eso a obito - penso minato furioso con sus dos ex- alunnos - es que ellos no se dieron cuente que dañaron a una gran persona como obito, y como a kakashi se le ocurre entrenar a la hija de obito, como ellos pudieron estar de acuerdo en eso , si kakashi fuera el maestro de kikyo ella se sentiría rara y sentiría odio a kakashi por que su culpa su padre se separaron , hable con los otros chunin y me dijeron que no ponga a kakashi como maestro de kikyo

recuerdos de minato

asuma: yo voy a tomar a ino yamanaka, a shikamaru nara y a choji akimichi seremos el equipo 10- dijo asuma a minato que solo asintio

kurenai: yo voy a tomar a hinata hyuga, shino aburame y kiba inuzuka seremos el equipo 8 - dijo kurenai a minato que solo miro a los otros

kakashi: yo tomare a kikyo uchiha, sasuke uchiha y menma uzumaki - dijo kakashi a minato que solo lo miro con odio

anko: para que para que le quites también a la hija de obito - dijo anko con mucho odio a kakashi

(n/a: anko estaba enamorada de kakashi , pero cuando se entero lo que hiso su corazon se rompio y guro olvidar a kakashi )

kakshi: cállate anko - dijo kakashi a anko que solo lo miro como si fuera basura

iruka: el que debe callarse eres tu hatake - dijo iruka defendiendo a anko que lo miraba

(n/a: que les parece un romance entre anko y iruka )

rin: anko yo decidí que mi hija entrene con kakashi - dijo rin a anko todos la miraron con mucho odio a los 2

gai: te recuerdo rin que tu perdiste guardia y custodia sobre tu hija, el unico que tiene derecho a decidir quien sera el maestro de kikyo es obito - dijo seria mente a rin que solo lo miro

obito: rin con que derecho tienes decidir que esta escoria (n/a: lo siento quise poner algo interesante que dijera obito ) - dijo obito señalando a kakashi - que va a entrenar a mi hija

rin: el puede entrenarla - dijo rin gritando - kakashi es muy fuerte puede enseñarle a mi hija a ser mas fuerte

obito: no rin esta muy equivocada no te acuerda lo que acaba de decir gai que tu perdiste todos los derechos de kikyo por engañar con el - dijo obito serio y con y odio a kakashi - ademas no quiero que mi hijas se convierta como el

minato: rin antes de hablar es mejor pensar las cosa - dijo minato mirándola serio

rin: pero sensei ella puede entrenar con kakashi - le dijo rin a minato que lo miraba suplicante

minato: rin y kakashi ya se los dije el único que me puede llamar sensei es obito - dijo serio mirando a rin que apretaba los puños - ustedes tiene que llamarme hokague

todos en la sala estaba en silencio esperando la reacion de rin y kakashi

minato: obito tu sera el lider del equipo 7 tu entrenara a y tu hija y a mis 2 hijo sakura y naruto - dijo minato a obito que se quedo impresionado - nadie puede enseñar como tu dime acepta

todos estaban impresionados por lo que dijo minato pero lo que estaban impresionado eran rin y kakashi que no podían creer lo que pasaba

obito: acepto entrenar a sus 2 hijos sensei - dijo obito sonriendo a su sensei

minato: obito toma - dijo minato dándole un pequeño cofrecito, obito lo abrio y se somprendio y los agarro lo que estaba a dentro eran ni mas ni menos que los cascabeles

todos estaban impresionados todos sabían que esos cascabeles lo había utilizado el 4 hokague con su alumnos y el se lo iba a regalar a unos de sus alumnos, todo pesaron que iba a ser kakashi pero no fue se lo dio a obito. rin y kakashi estaban impresionado su maestro le dio los cascabeles a obito como es posible

kakashi: maestro como es posible como alguien como el - dijo señalando a obito que se voltio a ver a kakashi con el ceño fruncido - tenga los cascabeles, el no puede tenerlo el es muy irresponsable

minato: cállate kakashi ya lo dije antes el único que me puede llamar sensei es obito y si le di los cascabeles no es asunto tu yo - dijo enfadado minato ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia con ellos

rin: kakashi tiene razon obito no es mas que un inresposable como el puede proteger esos cascabeles - dijo rin segado por kakashi - ademas el no puede ser un sensei sus alumnos morirían rápidamente , era mejor que usted aya ponido a kikyo y sus 2 hijo con kakashi hasi no correrían peligro

(n/a: la quiero matar es que rin no entiende nada, es que ella es estupida como puede decir eso de obito y el es un gran hombre ya me esta agotando a paciencia que tengo, inner: esta segada por ese estupido de kakashi por que no la mata a los 2 y le hace un favor a la historia. )

minato: ya me tiene harto con su estupideces ustedes 2 - dijo minato gritando y parándose de la silla, a muchos presente le recorrio un escalofrío era mejor que nadie hiciera perder la paciencia del hokague, pero rin y kakasha le agotaron la paciencia que tenia - yo decido con quien va estar mis hijo y kikyo y decido que el mejor maestro para ellos es obito, ustedes deben entender por una vez por toda que sus consecuencia traen actos y si decidi darle los cascabeles por que el lo merece mas que ustedes 2 - dijo minato enojado, nadien lo había visto hasi

minato: tu padre kakashi estaría muy avergonzado de ti - dijo minato gritando a kakashi que solo lo miro con enojo,

minato: kakashi tu equipo sera menma uzumaki, akira tsuji y tuiki terui y no quiero un reclamo mas y sera el equipo 6- dijo sentándose en su escritorio - a hora quiero que tu y rin se vallan de mi oficina no quiero verles sus caras- dijo minato a kakashi y a rin que salieron furioso de la oficina del hokague

anko: entonce yo me encargo me sasuke uchiha, haruka tsuji y darien tsuki y seremos el equipo numero 11- dijo anko a minato

fin del recuerdo de minato

como es posible que rin y kakashi actuen haci, frente a todos, solo espero que obito en cuentre a alguien a quien amar - penso minato viendo por la ventana

vamos con naruto

pov obito

después de dejar los cascabeles en un árbol le dije a los chicos que tenían que trabajar en equipo para agarrarlos, los vi desde legos y naruto le contó a sakura y a mi hija sobre algo, después sakura desaparecido y naruto invoco a un zorro y se fue con mi hija, ellos tienen un plan a caso, minato me dijo que ellos saben escalar arboles yo también le enseñe a mi hija, tendré que trabajar e equipo, esto sera muy divertido, sentí a alguien que estaba serca mio me voltie y vi a naruto que estaba en otra rama

obito: como supiste que estaba por aquí - le dije a naruto sorprendido sin duda era hijo del hokage

naruto: facil sensei - dijo naruto con una pequeña sonrisa , el empeso a tacar con un kunai y yo le esquivaba no podía alejarme del árbol por mucho tiempo o ellos agararian los cascabeles

obito: valla si que eres rápido - le dijo el y yo empezamos a luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, el es muy fuerte, naruto seria un gran alumno como sakura y mi hija

naruto: lo mismo dijo sensei - dijo naruto dando una patada que me mando lejos

naruto: a hora - grito naruto y vi a sakura y kikyo escalando el árbol empeso a correr pero alguien me detuvo era otro naruto

naruto2 : bien echo ash lo hiciste bien - dijo naruto al otro naruto, el se transformo en el zorro que había visto que estaba con kikyo

ash: bueno te lo dejo naruto - dijo el zorro desapareciendo del lugar

el verdadero naruto salio corriendo hacia donde estaba la chicas lo seguí el había llegado junto a las chica que ya tenían los cascabeles,

obito: como lo lograron - le dije sorprendido, el maestro sabia que esto pasaria, me acuerdo que el maestro nos dijo si le quita vamos los cascabeles comeriamos el que perdiera lo ataría en un tronco, pero ellos 3 fueron lograron trabajar en equipo estoy orgulloso de ellos

naruto: gracias a mi plan - dijo naruto a mi que sonreia

obito: tu plan - le dije a naruto , el me empeso a contar su plan valla, valla que buen plan

sakura: y pasamos sensei - dijo sakura tomandome por sorpresa - esto era una prueba para ver si pasa vamos pasar gennin

obito: si tienes razón - le dije a sakura, valla era muy lista esa niña tan apenas con 12 años de edad era muy lista

kikyo: y pasamos la prueba - dijo mi hija yo le di una sonrisa a los 3

obito: pasaron la prueba - les dije ellos saltaron muy felices seguro, el sensei estaba viendo como sus 2 hijo y mi hija su pasaron la prueba - chicos le invito a comer ramen

naruto: si ramen - dijo naruto muy feliz - esto hay que celebrarlo

nos dirigimos a comer ramen, minato tenia razón sere un gran maestro para ellos

**nota de la autora: que le pareció el capitulo de hoy, espero que le aya gustado mis lectores el capitulo de hoy bueno nos leemos luego adiós besos y abrazos**


	21. Chapter 21

**nota de la autora: hola como están, aquí esta el capitulo 21 aqui va a ver una pelea entre minato y miroku y algo de los viajes de pain y itachi que les parece a ustedes, XD me acabo de dar algo después se lo contare a ustedes y ya tengo en mente una pareja para obito se que se van a sorprender , bueno la pareja que tengo en mente para obito es familia de adivinen quien de minato el 4 hokague se que lo voy a sorprender a ustedes, también voy hacer que naruto conozca a haku y zabuza que tal y que les parece si naruto y kikyo son parejas **

**posdata: miren kakashi no tiene el sharingan, eso es un alivio **

**posdata: quieren ver una pelea entre obito y kakashi se que quieren ver una, ustedes deciden **

**naruto no me pertenece**

pov pain

itachi, sasori y yo caminamos por 2 horas y nos paramos a descansar

sasori: a hora si me van a decir por que me reclutaron - dijo sasori a nosotros

itachi: debería contarle pain - dijo itachi mientras se rescataba en un arbol

sasori: decirme que - dijo sasori a nosotros

pain: bien te contare por que te reclutamos - le dije mirándolo - es que todos los kiubys estan en peligro

sasori: que quieres decir - dijo sasori que estaba sentado en el suelo

itachi: que una organización quiere capturara a todos los kiubys - dijo itachi a sasori que abrió los ojos - eso significa que tu amigo esta en peligro como el hermano de pain

sasori: que quieres decir que gaara esta en peligro - dijo sasori a nosotros

pain: si sasori todos los kyubis estan en peligro - le dje el estaba impresionado

sasori: pero que tiene eso que ver con migo - dijo sasori

pain: mi padre lo visito en maestro jiraiya diciéndole que una organización de capaz azules con estrella verdes capturara a todos los kiubys - le dije mirándolo

sasori: y que tenemos que ver con esto - dijo sasori a un mas confundido

pain: nosotros somos una organización para proteger a los kuybis de ellos - le dijie a sasori que abrio los ojos

itachi: por eso te reclutamos muchos respondieron no a la pregunta que le hice darían sus vida por proteger al kiuby pero tu respondiste correctamente tu daría tu vida por la de tu amigo gaara por eso te reclutamos por que tu daría tu vida por tu amigo gaara y igual que nosotros daríamos la vida por proteger a naruto que es como tu amigo

sasori: y como se llama esa organizacion - dijo sasori

pain: en realidad no se, tengo que escribirle a mi padre para ver como se llama - le dije a sasori - pero lo vamos a reconocer por las capas

sasori: a ok, pero si vamos a proteger a todos los kiubys de esa organización tenemos que tener un nombre y mas personas - dijo sasori a nosotros

itachi: ya tenemos el nombre y los trajes que vamos a husar - dijo itachi a sasori- el traje que esta usando horita la capa negra con las nubes roja esa ropa es de nuestra organizacion y en cuanto a las personas tenemos que dirigimos a todas las aldea para reclutar a las personas

sasori: y como se llama la organización - dijo sasori

pain: akatsuki - le dije el sonrio - horita nos dirigimos al pais de la tierra aldea oculta entre las roca hay podemos buscar ayuda

itachi: pero pain hay personas que son renegadas de sus aldea podemos pedirle ayuda - dijo itachi era verdad - sasori mira conoces a alguien

sasori: conozco a un amigo pero el vive lejos - dijo sasori que se puso una mano en su mejilla

pain: como se llama tu amigo - le dije a sasori

sasori : su nombre es deidara el vive en la aldea oculta entre las rocas - dijo sasori a pain - el es alumno del tercer tsuchikage y creo que aya esta el contenedor de unos de los kiubys - dijo sasori a nosotros

itachi: ok vamos para aya para ver si nos puede ayudar pero sera mañana que partamos a la aldea esta oscureciendo - dijo itachi mirando hacia el cielo

pain: cuando reunamos a todos los akatsuki le contaremos todos y nos presentaremos - le dije a ellos que solo dijeron que si

vamos a otro lugar

pov sakumi

minato y yo esta vamos caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente kushina y su novio caminaban enojado parecen que estaban discutiendo, minato y yo no le prestamos atencion y seguimos caminando, minato sin querer tropezó con el novio de kushina

kushina: mira inútil discúlpate con miroku - dijo kushina a mi esposo

sakumi: fue sin querer tu miroku no vio por donde iba - dijo sakumi a kushina que la miro con enojo

kushina: el tiene que disculparse - dijo señalando a mi esposo

minato: cállate kushina el debe disculparse con migo el estaba distraído no - dijo minato a kushina y miroku lo miro enojado

miroku: no me voy a disculpar contigo - dijo miroku mirando con odio a minato - dime tu ers fuerte

minato: si - dijo minato tranquilamente

miroku: te reto a que tenga una lucha con migo - dijo miroku todos los que estaban hai vieron como miroku retaba a minato

minato: no tengo que probarte nada - dijo mi esposo a miroku

sakumi: vamonos minato - le dije el y yo empezamos a caminar

kushina: sera que tiene miedo - dijo kushina a mi esposo - el gran hokage tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mi miroku

minato: yo no tengo miedo kushina - dijo mi esposo

miroku: y por que no me enfrentas - dijo miroku con una sonrisa maliciosa

minato: no vale perder mi tiempo con alguien como tu - dijo minato a miroku que lo miro enojado

kushina: valla minato cuando te volviste débil - dijo con una sonrisa divertida - ya me acuerdo cuanto tu y ese demonio e fueron de la aldea

minato: cállate kushina no dejare que insulte a mi hijo naruto - dijo minato furioso - y te probar e por una vez por toda que naruto es muy fuerte y yo también me e vuelto fuerte gracias a el

miroku: pelearas - dijo miroku con una sonrisa de triunfo

minato: si - dijo minato

yo me aleje no podía intervenir en la pele de mi esposo con ese hombre, y me pregunto que le abra visto a kushina si ella es una mujer que no quiere a sus hijos miroku se puso en posición de batalla y mi minato igual algunos civiles iban a ver la pelea entre minato y miroku

**nota de la autora : ahorita no estoy de humor, mi hermano me puso enojada me hecho a perder lo contenta que estaba para escribir el capitulo de hoy , lo lamento por dejar el capitulo tan corto y dejarlo en la mejor parte pero ahorita no estoy de humor . lo siento mis lectores pero cuando se me pase el enojo voy a continuar el capitulo y lo siento por el capitulo tan corto lo iba a ser largo pero como lo dije ante no estoy de humor besos y abrazos **


	22. Chapter 22

**nota de la autora: a qui esta el capitulo ami se me pasa rápido el enojo, bueno a demás se que quieren ver la pelea entre minato y miroku haci que lo voy a continuar para ustedes, ademas me arrepentí de haberlo dejado haci, espero que les guste el capitulo lo quise continuar e que van a estar ansiosos **

pov minato

ese miroku penso que podia venserme esta muy equivocado, se que sakumi esta preocupada que pelee pero no dejare que nadie se mete con mi familia y me llame débil

miroku: jutsu tsuni tsyu ( jutsu clones de tierra ) - dijo miroku y de la tierra salio un clon de miroku

minato: Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Shuriken - dije anzando un shuriken que después se convirtieron en sombre

(n/a: lo siento no soy buena narrando peleas)

miroku lo esquivo y le di al clon de tierra

miroku: katon ryuuka no jutsu - y de su boca salio fuego

minato: katon goukakyuu no justsu - dije y de mi boca salio fuego , sakumi seguro puso una barrera para que no lastimaramos a las personas

miroku: suiton suiyuudan no jutsu - dijo miroku y salio un dragón de agua

minato: Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador - dije con un Rasengan en mano y otro kunai corri hacia el. (n/a: como cuando minato pelio con tobi y libero al kyubi ) pero desaparecio en un pus era un clon, pero como seguro kushina le conto a el sobre mis tecnicas

mierda estoy perdido - pense estaba perdido

miroku: futon sham shiriki ( bola de fuego de kunai ) - dijo miroku lanzando una bola de fuego

minato: shikuryu jutsu (lloro de agua) - dije y de mi boca salio un lloro de agua -shitukito juikh ( garras de luz ) - dije una garras apareciendo en mis manos - dije corriendo hacia el y lo herri con mis garra de luz+

miroku: aaaa - dijo miroku gritando - maldito jutsu de arena - dijo lanzando una arena yo lo esquive, el estaba débil esta era mi oportunidad corri hacia el

minato: Rasengan - le dije corriendo con el rasengan en mi mano le di justo en el estomago que lo mando lejos, la pelea a terminado - soy mas fuerte que tu recuerdalo y dile a tu mujer que la proxima que se meta con mi hijo no la voy a perdonar

sakumi quito el campo de energia y minato se dirijo donde estaba ella, sakumi abrazo a minato y lo empeso a sanar con los jutsu de ninja medico, kushina corrió hacia donde estaba miroku y lo agarro de la cintura para ayudarlo para que se ponga en pie

kushina: esto no se queda haci - dijo kushina y ella y miroku se fueron del lugar

sakumi: esta bien minato . dijo sakumi mirando a minato a los ojos

minato: si estoy bien gracias por sanarme sakumi - dijo minato y abrazo a sakumi y le dio un beso en la mejilla - a hora vamonos los chicos deben estar preocupados

sakumi: si - sakumi y minato se fueron caminando hacia su casa,

kushina si es tonta ella creer que ese hombre puede vencer a minato esta muy equivocada, ella es muy ilusa como pudo creer que ese miroku podía vencer a minato pero minato le dio su merecido - penso sakumi y se abrazo mas a minato - kami gracias por dejarme tener un hombre tan maravilloso que protege a su familia

**nota de la autora: que le parecio el capitulo de hoy se que le gusto el capitulo, que dicen sobre una pelea entre kakashi y obito se que quieren ver que obito le de su paliza a kakashi bueno ya no estoy enojada se me paso rápido hasi que continue el capitulo para no dejarlo en la parte mas interesante bueno nos vemos luego besos y abrazos y lo siento por el capitulo tan corto**


	23. Chapter 23

**nota de la autora: bueno aquí esta el capitulo 23 espero que les guste a ustedes el capitulo aqui el equipo 7 va a rescatar al equipo de kakashi que fue a una misión en el país de la olas espero que les guste, en este capitulo kakashi tendría que obedecer todas las ordenes de obito, y en este capitulo kikyo le sacara unas cosa a su querida madre rin se que le gustara, yo ya tengo en mente que le tengo preparado a kushina y a rin y aquí minato se reencontrara con un familiar suyo **

**naruto no me pertenece**

**posdata: va la pelea entre obito y kakashi **

pov obito

han pasado una semana desde que conoci a mi grupo haciamos misiones de clase d, esta vamos completando una mision de rango d cuando un ninja aparecio frente de mi

ninja: obito el hokague lo necesita a usted y a su grupo en el despacho - dijo el ninja después desaparecio

obito : chicos vamonos que el hokague necesita de nuestra presencia - les dije a mis alumnos

naruto: ok obito-sensei - dijo naruto dejando lo que estaba haciendo

empezamos a caminar al despacho del sensei para ver que queria, entramos y vi a rin a mi ex-esposa que hacia ella aquí

obito: que quiere sensei para que nos sistaste aqui - le dije mirando a minato

minato: tengo una mision para ustede - dijo el sensei a nosotros

rin: yo puedo ir sola - dijo rin al sensei enojada

minato: no puedes tu sola - dijo el sensei - obito tu y tu equipo van a rescatar al equipo 6 que fue a una mision a la aldea de la olas y no a regresado de su mision

obito: el equipo de kakashi - le dije mirando al sensei, genial el dice que yo soy debil y no protego a mi grupo y mire el no a regresado con su grupo

rin: kakashi no a vuelto de su misión que le sucedió a mi kakashi - dijo rin gritándole al sensei

minato: no se - dijo mirándonos a nosotros - ustedes van ha ir a ve que les paso al equipo 6 y no importa lo que pasa traigan al equipo 6 a konoha

rin: para que necesitamos a el - dijo rin señalándome a mi

kikyo: callate - dijo kikyo a rin que la miro sorprendida

rin: kikyo hija - dijo rin en un susurro

kikyo: no te permito hablar haci de mi papa - dijo kikyo muy enojada - tu eres una cualquiera que se mete en la cama con el mejor amigo de mi padre - le grito en la cara. todos lo que esta vamos hay nos quedamos impresionado - ya yo no soy tu hija desde que tu andas con ese desgraciado de kakashi, tu no eres mi madre

(n/a: kikyo le saco unas cosa a su querida madre, para que aprenda que con obito nadie se mete, tome tu consejo sakurita preciosa rin le esta sacando unas cuantas palabra a su madre y discúlpeme por alguna palabras)

rin: no me hables hasi jovencita te recuerdo que yo soy tu madre - dijo rin a kikyo que se enfureció mas

kikyo: re lo repito tu no eres mi madre, tu lo perdiste cuando te involucraste con ese tipo llamado kakashi - dijo kikyo enojada - si vuelves a decir algo de mi padre yo te matara de la manera mas cruel posible que heciste en toda la tierra

minato: rin tu no vas a compañar al equipo 7 - dijo el maestro viendo a rin

rin : por que no - dijo rin al sensei - ellos necesitan mi ayuda para que no se mueran

minato: tu no vas a compararlos te vas a quedar en la aldea - le dijo el sensei a rin - lo va a compañar

toc toc

minato: adelante - dijo minato y la puerta se abrio, dejando pasar a una chica de unos 28 años cabellos castaño oscuro, piel blanca y ojos azules como lo de minato y llevaba puesto un pantalon negro y una camisa de color azul ( n/a: como la que usa sakura en shippuden) y sus sandalias ninja

xxx: hola minato- dijo la mujer a minato que le dio una sonrisa feliz, sakura y naruto se lanzaron a los brazos de ella

naruto: hola - dijo naruto muy feliz . kikyo estaba celosa por la extraña que abrazaba a naruto

xxx: como esta naru-cham - dijo la joven mujer,

obito la estaba viendo fijamente y se sonrojo el unico que lo noto era minato que sonrió

minato: hola prima como as estado - dijo minato a su querida prima, kikyo, obito y rin abrieron los ojos, ella era la prima del hokague

xxx: cuanta veces te tengo que decir que me llames por mi nombre - dijo la mujer a minato

minato: ok asaki - dijo mirando a su prima que sonrió - cuando llegaste

asaki: hace rato pase por tu casa y sakumi me dijo que no estaba hay - dijo sonriendo

minato: obito, asaki te va a compañar a la misión - dijo minato mirando a mi grupo

asaki: T-T eres malo minato llegue hoy y me mandas a una misión - dijo asaki a su querido primo

minato: que quieres algo a cambio - dijo minato a su prima,

seguro me va a pedir algo asaki, la conozco también a mi prima - penso minato

asaki: quiero ser una sensei - dijo asaki, minato abrio los ojos por la sorpresa - jajajajajajaja era broma

minato: ¬¬ jajaja muy graciosa querida prima - dijo minato miro a su prima

asaki: quiero ser una ninja medico - dijo mirando a su prima

minato: pero eres ninja medico ?- dijo minato viendo a su prima

asaki: no tarado en el hospital - dijo asaki

minato: ok - dijo minato - a hora tienen que irse a buscar al equipo 6

obito: si sensei - dijo obito a su maestro

minato: y una cosa mas asaki no te metas en problema - dijo mirando a su prima que puso una cara de confusión

asaki: por que lo dice - dijo su prima confundida

minato: ¬¬ tu sabes - dijo minato mirandola - obito cuidala que no se meta en problema

obito: si hokague - dijo obito a su maestro y saliendo del despacho - en las puerta de konoha dentro de 3 horas

todos: hai- dijeron todos a las vez

ellos se fueron del despacho a su casa a recoger lo que iban a llevar para la misión

pov sasori

ya habíamos llegado a la aldea oculta entre las rocas, fuimos de una ves al despacho del tercer tsuchikage

3 tsuchikage: quines son ustedes - dijo el tercer tsuchikage, al lado de el estaba deidara mi mejor amigo quise saludarlo pero pain me detuvo

pain: somos de konoha y de la arena - dijo pain al tsuchikage

3 tsuchikage: resivi la carta del 4 hokague de la aldea de la hoja dijo que hiban a menir a buscar a un recluta para su organización para proteger los kyubis - dijo a nosotros

pain: si estamos aquí para escoger a uno de sus ninja - dijo pain - tercer tsuchikage

onoki: diga me onoki - dijo el tercer tsuchikage

itachi: solo vamos a serle una pregunta a el - dijo señalando a deidara

onoki: ven a ca deidara - dijo a mi mejor amigo

pain: es tu turno - dijo pain a mi - no puedes decirle tu nombre, recuerda cuando reunamos a todos nos vamos a presentar

sasori: hai - le dije a pain me acerque a deidara, gracias a dios no me reconoció - dime deidara tu y el contenedor del kiubu son amigos - le dije a deidara

deidara: somos como hermano - dijo deidara a nosotros -

pain: especificase - le dijo a deidara

deidara: yo lo quiero como un hermano - dijo deidara - el me ayudo a sobrevivir aquí y gracias a el soy alumno de oniki

sasori: si te dijera que una organización quiere capturara a todos los kyubis y tu hermano o mejor amigo esta en peligro que arias

deidara: yo lo protegería con mi vida - dijo deidara ya tenemos al hombre correcto - el es muy especial para mi

pain: bienvenido a la organización - dijo pain a deidara que abrio los ojos

deidara: pero como - dijo deidara confundido

sasori: cuando dije que tu mejor amigo corría peligro dijiste que lo protegería con tu vida - le dije a deidara que entendio - si se lo hubiera preguntado a otro iba a decir que no

onoki: felicidades deidara - dijo onoki a su alumno

deidara: gracias maestro - dijo deidara a su maestro - cuando partimos

pain: dentro de 4 horas - dijo pain a deidara - tenemos que reunir a mas gente

pov normal

vamos con el equipo 7

el equipo 7 estaba caminando por el bosque tranquilamente

obito: y dime asaki de donde eres - dijo obito a la prima de minato

asaki: de la aldea de aldea de la lluvia aya yo viví - dijo sakumi con una sonrisa - aunque yo nací a qui en konoha me crié a ya

obito: valla seguro aprendiste nuevas habilidades - dijo obito mirando fijamente a asaki

el es hermoso me gusta mucho sus ojos pero en sus ojos hay mucho dolor quien le hizo daño a esta hermoso hombre - penso asaki

**nota de la autora: que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy, bueno un besos y un abrazo a todos los lectores **


	24. Chapter 24

**nota de la autora: hola que les parecio el anterior capitulo le gusto a ustedes, se que les gusto y que piensa en la pareja que le invente a obito , se que le gustara en este capitulo, un adelanto que le va a pasar a kushina y a rin ellas un dia van a una mision solas sin sus queridos novios por que ellos estan "ocupados" y son atacadas por 12 bandidos, las golpean, las maltranta y son abusadas por ellos pero a la final uno de los bandidos le aministra un veneno que es mortal que ni el mismo kami las salvaras, jajajajajajajajaja soy mala **

**mi primo siempre publica esto en facebook espero que les guste y mi primo cada vez que escribe algo me alegro demasiado **

**"No hay que derrumbar nuestros sueños, hay que derrumbar las barreras que nos impiden cumplirlos"**

**naruto: holaaa**

**yo: naruto ya me tenias abandonada T-T **

**naruto: oye cuando voy a conocer a haku **

**yo: pronto naruto , pronto vas a conocer a haku **

**naruto: quiero luchar con el de nuevo genial**

**yo: naruto haku es bueno en esta historia, y igual que zabuza**

**naruto: que malo, yo que queria luchar con el**

**yo: pero lucharan junto como compañero para derota a gato**

**naruto: bueno no le contamos nada ya **

**yo: espero que le guste el capitulo**

**naruto no me pertenece**

pov normal

despues de la charla de obito y asaki siguieron caminando por el bosque. obito y su equipo todaron un charco de agua que estaba hay

obito: caminen normal - susurro obito a sus alumnos que escucharon lo que dijo su sensei

todos sintieron 2 chakra y 2 personas salieron (n/a: como cuando el equipo 7 es atacado por 2 subjetos), obito ataco a uno y asaki ataco al otro y sakura, obito y kikyo querian ver como peliaba su sensei y asaki, ellos 2 vencieron a los 2 subjetos

naruto: sensei eso fue genial como derotaste a ese ninja - dijo naruto con estrella en los ojos

obito: gracias naruto- dijo obito sonriendo a su alumno - vamos a seguir

asaki: cuanto falta por llegar - dijo asaki a obito que estaba al frente de sus alumnos

obito:: no falta mucho - dijo obito a asaki que estaba a su lado

quiero que mi papa se enamore que no siga sufriendo por rin, quiero que mi papa sea feliz, tengo un plan para que mi papa sea feliz con asaki, se que mi papa cuando la vio se empeso a enamorar, voy , le voy a contar el plan a naruto y a sakura . y necesito mas ayuda le voy a pedir al padre de naruto que pongas misiones que mi padre este con asaki, haci si ellos etan junto se enamoraran y tendre una madre - penso kikyo contenta por esa idea - pero se lo contare cuando termine la mision

(n/a: adoro a esta niña ella es tierna quiere ayudar a su padre que se enamore de asaki, kikyo es un angel quisiera que fuera mi hermana )

ellos siguieron caminando y despues llegaron al puente y vieron a un señor de unos unos 32 años a su lado esta va un jove de unos 15 años

xxx: ustedes son los de konoha - dijo el hombre que tenia una mascara en su cara

obito: si quien es usted - dijo obito al señor

xxx: soy zabuza y el es haku - dijo señalando al joven que estaba a su lado

asaki: mucho gusto jovencita - dijo asaki a haku que se puso rojo

naruto: asaki el no es mujer el es hombre - dijo naruto a asaki que abrio los ojos

asaki: disculpa joven es que me confindi - dijo asaki arvengozada

haku: vamos o van a mandar al ninja kakashi - dijo haku

haku y zabuza empesaron a caminar junto al equipo 7 , llegaron a una casa , ellos entraron y vieron al equipo 6 sentados, kakashi cuando vio a obito fruncio el seño, el estaba enojado

que hace el aqui - penso kakashi - no pudieron enviar a otro equipo

kakashi: que hacen aqui - dijo kakashi en un tono de odio a obito . zabuza y haku lo notaron, kakashi odiaba a obito

obito: el hokague nos envio aqui para salvar a tu grupo - dijo obito de lo mas tranquilo, a el ya no le importaba los comentarios de kakashi, por que el es muy superior a el, es mas fuerte mas listo

kakashi: no necitamos de tu grupo - dijo kakashi a obito

obito: claro que nos necesita hatake - dijo obito friamente a kakashi - por que tu grupo no completaron la mision que les envio el hokague

naruto: mi padre te mando esto - dijo naruto lanzandoselo a kakashi bruscamente, kakashi agaro el pergamino y lo abrio

*nota*

**kakashi mira tienes que hacer caso a obito, tienes que obedecer sus ordenes, pero si desobedece sus ordenes tendra que explicarme por que , kakashi te lo repito si lo desovedece tendre que quitarte a tus estudiante y no sera mas un sensei para nadien en resto de tu vida y ya no seraa mas un ninja si lo de sobedece y que quede bien claro todo lo que hagas aya sera reportado por mi mayor fuente no te dire quien es, espero que lo obedesca kakashi y no cometas una locura**

**el 4 kohague**

kakashi termino de leer la nota y se enfurecio a hora tenia que hacerle caso a ese, pero si lo de sobecia ya no tendria mas alumnos y ya no seria mas un ninja, tendria que ovedecerlo

menma: bueno maestro que dice - dijo menma a su maestro

kakashi: tenemos que obedecer a obito y a su grupo - le dijo a menma que fruncio el seño

akira: hola naruto - dijo akira, ella es una chica de cabellos castaño claro lo tiene corto hasta los hombros . su piel es morocha y sus ojos son de color turqueza

naruto: akira como esta - dijo a su amiga que sonrio

teuri: hola naruto, sakura y kikyo como esta - dijo un chico de cabello rojiso, su piel es blanca y sus ojos eran violeta

kikyo: hola teuri como esta - dijo a su amigo

kikyo: bien - dijo dedicandole una sonrisa a su amigo, naruto lo noto y se puso celoso, lo unico que lo notaaron eran obito, sakura , y asaki kikyo tambie lo noto

naruto esta celoso que tierno - penso kikyo

**nota de la autora: lo siento por haber dejado el capitulo tan corto, espero que les guste el capitulo, bueno adios besos y abrazos nos vemos proto saludos a todos mis lectores **


	25. Chapter 25

**nota de la autora: hola, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a ustedes mis lectores espero que les guste **

**"Saber que no se sabe, eso es humildad. Pensar que uno sabe lo que no se sabe, eso es enfermedad"**

**sasuke: hola**

**yo: teme que hace aquí**

**sasuke: mira cuando voy a salir en tu historia**

**yo: en los exámenes chinin**

**sasuke: solo en ese parte**

**yo: si, haras unas misiones con el equipo 7 y creo que todo eso**

**sasuke: pero quiero salir mas en tu historia**

**yo: no se sasuke,**

**sasuke: no me vas a poner una pareja**

**yo: si**

**sasuke: quien sera sakura**

**yo: nooooooooooooo. ni loca te pongo con sakura, ella es de tu hermano**

**sasuke: por que la vas a poner con itachi**

**yo: no se los lectores tienen que decidir con quien sakura se queda con neji o itachi**

**sasuke: que digan que no**

**yo: ellos pueden decidir si sakura se queda con alguno de los 2 y tiene que estar de acuerdo o te mato en la historia y vete que tengo que continuar la historia**

**naruto no me pertenece **

pov kikyo

kakashi estaba enojado, seguro el hokague le dijo que tenia que obedecer a mi padre, valla esto sera divertido naruto y sakura estaban hablando con la prima del hokague, menma estaba con sus compañeros, ese kakashi estaba leyendo icha icha ese es un viejo pervertido, mi padre estaba hablando con el ninja zabuza y la familia de este casa para ver que sucedió para ayudar

naruto: que esta pesando kikyo- dijo naruto sentándose a mi lado

kikyo: en mi padre - le dije a naruto que me miro - quiero que se vuelva a enamorara

naruto: tenlo por segura que obito-sensei se enamorara de nuevo

kikyo: eso es el problema no quiero que mi padre sufra de nuevo - le dije recordando a rin - no quiero que le rompa el corazón

naruto se quedo callado mirándome fijamente y me abrazo yo me rescate en su pecho, el era ta cálido, sentí los ojos pesado y me dormir en los brazos de naruto

en otro lugar

obito caminaba por un bosque y el se sentó en un árbol, el estaba pensando y el empeso a cantar una canción

canción de obito

(n/a: la canción es de jesse y joy espero que le guste, se que no tiene que ver algo con la historia pero la quise poner por que me pareció muy bonita creo que se identifica con obito cuando era pareja de rin )

**la de la mala suerte de jesse y joy ( feat. pablo albora )**

**Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión**  
**Cegando por completo mi razón**  
**Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior**  
**Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor**  
**Probé de la manzana por amor**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**  
**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**  
**No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**  
**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**  
**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**  
**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

**Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol**  
**Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no**  
**Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo**  
**Que soy la dueña de tu corazón**  
**Pero alguien más está en tu habitación**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**  
**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**  
**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**  
**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**  
**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**  
**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto**  
**Siempre y cuando sea honesto**  
**Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto**  
**No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio**  
**No soy la dueña de tu corazón**  
**Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**  
**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**  
**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**  
**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**  
**Quiero que el amor por fin conteste**  
**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

obito termino de cantar la canción y se sintió mas aliviado, el no quería volverse a enamorara después lo que paso con rin y kakashi, no quiso enamorarse, pero se estaba enamorando de la prima del hokague y el no quería volver a sufrir,

siempre cuando me enamoro siempre sufro - penso obito con tristeza - yo no estoy hecho para el amor - penso obito

(n/a: quiero matar a rin como se atrevió a dañar a obito de esa manera , digamen rápido si la mato de la manera mas dolorosa posible y le hago un favor a la historia )

el se paro del lugar que estaba, el pensaba que nadie lo había escuchado pero estaba equivocado. asaki que pasaba por hay escucho a obito cantar la canción y pensó quien abra ello sufrir a alguien como obito, tenia poco de conocerlo pero ella vio en sus ojos que sufrió una traición, ella siempre decía que los ojos son reflejos del alma y el alma de obito estaba dañada como su corazón

(n/a: no se de donde saque que los ojos son reflejos del alma, seguro lo lei en alguna historia y no se por que lo puse ^-^ espero que les guste )

asaki: hola obito - dijo asaki saludando a obito

obito: asaki cuando llegaste - dijo obito nervioso tenia que lo aya escuchado

asaki: ahorita - dijo asaki midiendo ella llago cuando escucho a obito cantar, pero no quería avergonzarlo

obito: aaaaa - dijo obito con alivio

asaki: y dime obito por que esta triste - dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

obito triste yo de que hablas asaki - dijo obito mirando la y ocultando su tristeza

asaki: puedo ver en tus ojos una profunda tristeza - le dijo tranquilamente

obito. tanto se me nota - le dijo a ella

asaki: si - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - te voy a decir algo

obito: que - dijo obito mirando la -

asaki: **Nadie sabe lo que tu sientes, hasta que pasan por lo mismo que tú**» - dijo asaki a obito que sonrio a ella por lo que dijo - **«No cambies tu forma de ser por nadie. Quien realmente te ama no te cambia, te completa, Sonríe que el enemigo odia eso» - **dijo asaki a obito que sonreía

(n/a: mi primo siempre escribe oraciones y me gusta lo que escribe , le gusta las 2 oraciones :p )

obito: gracias pero una pregunta de que me va a servir - le pregunto obito a asaki

asaki: si la mujer que amaba te hirió, ella tal vez no sabia lo que tu sentías pero siempre el destino juega una mala jugada, seguro ella sentirá lo mismo que tu sentiste cuando ella te traiciono - le dijo sentándose en el pasto seguido por obito - y lo otro ella seguro quería que fuera mas como su amante y tu no querías ser como el , si ella te hubiera amado no te hubiera engañado y la persona que realmente ama no cambia te complete te quiere por tu forma de ser y tu debe sonreír por que esas 2 personas solo quieren hacerte sufrir

obito se quedo sorprendido por las palabras que dijo asaki y tenia razón no dejaría que rin kakashi vieran que el era débil, no le dejarían que viera su dolor, el va a sonreír y volver a ser el mismo antes de conocer a rin y a kakashi

obito: gracias asaki - dijo obito abrazando la fuertemente y haciendo sonroja a asaki, ella le correspondió el abrazo y se fueron a la casa, ellos vieron a naruto y a kikyo y sakura hablando el equipo kakashi estaba callado y zabuza esta con haku a su lado

kakashi: donde estaban - dijo kakashi con odio

obito: no tengo que darte explicaciones hatake - dijo obito tranquilamente - ya decidí

zabuza: que decidiste obito-sama - dijo zabuza a obito, kakashi estaba enojado zabuza no le decía por su nombre le decía por su apellido

obito: hatake tu y tu grupo regresen a konoha - dijo obito con una sonrisa maliciosa - nosotro terminaremos la misión

hatake. no mi grupo se va a quedar a completar la misión - dijo kakashi furioso - no voy a obedecer a un idiota como tu

eso fue lo que deramo e vaso , obito se aserco a kakashi con el mangekyou sharinga activado y le pego un golpe una patada en el estomago y después miro a kakashi llevandolo a un mundo de tortura que eran solo 3 hora pero aya era 3 meses

(n/a: como el de itachi cuando lo huso contra sasuke y kakashi ) después de 3 hora kakashi lo libero, kakashi estaba sudando, y esta cansado

obito: a hora si vas a obedecer mis ordenes hatake - dijo obito desapareciendo el mangekyo sharingan, obito se sento junto a su hija que supo lo que había pasado, ella era una uchiha como su padre a ademas ella tenia el sharinga pero no lo habia despertado, su padre siempre le conto sobre todos los sharinga y cada tecnica de ellos, todos estaban impresionado por lo que acaba de hacer obito

obito: en cuando te recuperes te va para la aldea junto a tu equipo - finalizo obito a kakashi que todavia estaba en show

**nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo de hoy, obito le dio una lección a kakashi eso lo va a legras a ustedes, y asaki se estara enamorando de obito ;p, la cancion de jesse y joy no me pertenece **

**itachi; hola **

**yo: hola itachi y pain?**

**itachi: esta con kohan**

**yo: a ok**

**itachi: mira cuando vamos a reunir a todos los akatsuki, bueno ya esta deidara y sasori y contándonos a pain y ami**

**yo: pronto, el en capitulo siguiente akatsuki va en busca de kisame **

**kisame: por fin voy a salir**

**yo: aaaaaaaaaaa, kisame me mataste de un susto **

**kisame: lo siento**

**itachi: no podemos buscar a otro a akatsuki **

**yo: quisiera pero kisame se pondrá a llorar que yo no lo quiero poner en la historia y es mejor ponerlo horita para que me deje en paz**

**kisame: de que están hablando**

**yo: nada**

**kisame: nos vemos luego**

**itachi: besos y adiós**

**yo: esa son mis frases**

**kisame: ya no**

**yo: adiós**


	26. Chapter 26

**nota de la autora: genial que le aya gustado la historia, kakashi se lo tiene merecido, ya yo tengo una idea de como matara kushina y a rin sera macabra la idea jajajaja soy mala, que alegría que le aya gustado el capitulo, aqui solo voy a hablar sobre akatsuki y sera un poco ****de la misión de naruto espero que le guste ustedes ^^ 2 voto a favor de itachi, el de tsukihimeprincess y el mio y digamen como quieren que muera miroku y kakashi ya falta poco para que todo los akatsuki se reunan **

**posdata: la pelea entre obito y kakashi va**

**naruto no me pertenece **

pov normal

4 `personas estaban caminando hacia kirigakure ( aldea oculta de la niebla ), cada uno estaba hablando sobre cosas

deidara: y cuando vamos a rebelar nuestra identidad - dijo deidara a los 3

pain: cuando reunamos a todos - dijo pain

sasori: para donde vamos - pregunto sasori a itachi

itachi: a la aldea oculta de la niebla a ya vamos a necesitar a un espadachín que se a este grupo - le contesto a sasori

sasori valla - dijo sasori sorprendido

ellos siguieron caminando y llegaron a la aldea oculta de la niebla y entraron y un ninja los detubo

ninja de la niebla: quienes son ustedes - dijo el ninja de la aldea de la niebla

pain: queremos hablar con el mizukage- dijo pain a el ninja de la aldea - es urgente

ninja: sigamen - dijo el ninja empezando a caminando hacia el mizukage

ninja: 4 mizukage esto forastero lo quiere hablar con ustedes - dijo el ninja al 4 mizukage

(n/a: yagura que es el 4 mizukage lo que investigue el estaba muerto, pero en esta historia el esta vivo y el es un Jinchūriki )

yagura: ok a hora te puedes retirar - le dijo a su ninja que se retiro - resivi la información del 4 hokague de la aldea de la hoja, entonce estoy peligro

itachi: si - dijo itachi a yagura - por eso esta vamos a qui necesitamos a un ninja de la aldea de la niebla para que se una y hacia para que lo proteja

yagura: pero que ninja necesita - le dijo yagura a ellos

sasori: un espadachín - dijo sasori viendo a yagura

yagura: ok, vamos a ver a los Siete espadachines de la Niebla, - dijo yagura saliendo de su despacho seguido por ellos

deidara: los sietes espadachines son lo mas fuerte de esta aldea - dijo deidara a sasori

yagura y ellos llegaron a donde estaban los sietes espadachines y vieron a mucho que eran fuertes, pero pain noto a alguien que era diferente a ellos, el era un tiburón. se dio cuenta que era un Tiburón demonio, su piel es de color azul pálido, tiene unos ojos blancos y pequeños, y en las mejillas tiene unas marcas que parecen branquias. Tiene el pelo azul y encrespado, y es bastante alto(1.95 cm), posee una gran musculatura, es bastante ajil como ligero(83.1 kg), además porta una enorme espada azulada, que estaba envuelta en vendas

pain: miren a ese chico - les dijo a itachi, sasori y a deidara, ellos 3 voltiaron a ver tiburon que estaba a partado de los demás

sasori: quien es el ? - dijo sasori a yagura

yagura: su nombre eshoshigaki kisame el es mi mano derecha y un gran amigo - dijo a los 4 que lo estaba viendo

deidara: el es un tiburon - dijo deidara viendo lo fijamente

yagura: si pero es un gran amigo siempre te cuidad la espalda - dijo yagura orgulloso de su amigo

itachi: y esa espada es poderosa - dijo viendo como kisame praticaba con la espada

yagura: si esa espada se llama Samehada que significa Piel de tiburón es hecha de escamas de tiburón. Su función no es cortar, sino desgarrar aquello que toca. y ademas samehada posee voluntad propia, ya que solo esa espada permite que Kisame la use, Samehada es capaz de regresar a la mano de Kisame por voluntad propia - explico yagura a los 4 personas que se sorprendieron

pain: ya tenemos a nuestro hombre - dijo pain a los otro 3 que estaba de acuerdo con el - puedes llamarlo 4º Mizukage

yagura: si - le dijo y se fue donde estaba kisame, el hablo con el y después de diriji donde estaba ellos, los 6 espadachines se quedaban mirando hacia donde estaban ellos y sintieron celos

yagura: aquí esta kisame - dijo señalando a kisame que estaba al lado de el

kisame: mucho gusto - dijo kisame

lo 4 lo vieron fijamente y ya decidieron el estaría en su grupo

pain: bienvenido a la organización kisame - dijo pain que el estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo pain

itachi: toma - dijo itachi entregándole la capa de akatsuki junto al anillo y el sombrero de paja - no se si te queda bien

kisame se puso la capa de akatsuki y le quedo bien se puso el anillo y le quedo a la perfección la capa y se puso su espada por detrás

sasori: valla te queda bien la capa - dijo sasori viendo a kisame

yagura: se tienen que ir verdad - dijo yagura a pain

pain: si , necesitamos reunir a mas personas para que se unan a la organización - dijo pain a yagura

yagura: kisame proteges a ellos - dijo yagura a su mejor amigo y mano derecha - a hora tendrá que proteger a ellos

kisame: y quien te va a proteger a ti - dijo kisame a su amigo

yagura: yo se cuidarme solo y ademas tengo a mi hermano que me protege - dijo recordando a su hermano mayor

(n/a: aqui yagura el 4 mizukage tiene un hermano mayor pero el esta en una misión de su aldea )

kisame: ok - dijo kisame resinado - y cuando nos vamos

itachi: dentro de una hora - dijo itachi a kisame

kisame: ok - le dijo a itachi . y cuando vamos a presentarnos

sasori: cuando estemos todos reunidos - dijo sasori a kisame que solo lo miro con fastidio

deidara: y para que aldea vamos a hora - dijo deidara a pain

pain: vamos a la aldea de la aldea oculta entre las nubes - dijo pain a los 4 que solo movieron la cabeza

vamos a otra parte

después de la discusión entre obito y kakashi, ello se fueron a la aldea de la hoja (n/a: el equipo 6)

el equipo 6 caminaba hacia konoha por 2 hora ellos llegaron y se fueron al despacho, antes de que llegaran minato resivio una carta de su prima contándole todo lo que sucedió en la casa y con kakashi, minato estaba furioso le dijo a kakashi que le hiciera caso a las ordenes a obito, a hora tenia que cumplir su palabra mando a llamar a irazue uchiha ninja que quería tener un equipo de genin y no pudo por que ya todos tenían su sensei

irazue: hokague me mando a llamar - dijo irazue ella era alta, flaca era muy fuerte su cabello era castaño claro y sus ojos eran de color azul zafiro

minato: irazue ya tienes un grupo de gennin - dijo minato ella lo miro sorprendida

irazue: quien ? - pregunto emocionada por fin tendria a un equipo de gennin

minato: tu sera el nuevo sensei del equipo 6 con formado por menma uzumaki, akira tsuji y tuiki terui - le dijo mirando la

irazue: pero ellos no tienen a kakashi como sensei - pregunto confundida

minato: no - le dijo a irazue - por desobedecer mis ordenes el ya no sera sensei del equipo 6 y no sera mas un ninja

irazue: que hizo a hora el idiota para que usted se enoje - dijo irazue, ella odiaba mucho a kakashi y a rin por herir a su primo obito

minato le contó todo a la prima de obito y ella se puso feliz por su primo le dio una lección a ese desgraciado de kakashi hatake

irazue: estoy feliz que mi primo le aya dado una lección a ese tipo - dijo feliz irazue

(n/a: la prima de obito es diferente ella aunque tenga ojos diferente es una uchiha y tiene el sharinga, ella esta casa con un civil de la aldea )

minato: yo también estoy feliz de que mi alumno le aya hecho a kakashi - dijo feliz por su alumno

en ese momento kakashi y su grupo entraron al despacho del hokague

kakashi: obito y su grupo se quedaron a ya - dijo kakashi a obito, kakashi vio a la prima de obito - que hace ella aquí

minato: ella esta aquí por que a hora en adelante sera la nueva sensei del equipo 6 - dijo kakashi,

kakashi y los 3 chicos se quedaron impresionados

kakashi: no puede ser esto - dijo kakashi furioso a minato

minato: yo lo puedo hacer por que soy el hokague - dijo furioso minato - y ademas ya no sera un ninja a hora sera un civil

kakashi: por que hace esto si yo le hice caso al estúpido de obito - dijo furioso, irazue le metió una cachetada a kakashi

irazue: no vuelva hablar ha si de mi primo - dijo muy enojada

kakashi: como te atreves a golpearme - dijo kakashi enojado

irazue: a mi se me da la real gana - dijo irazue gritando a kakashi, los 3 chicos estaban asustado

minato se dio cuenta que los 3 niños estaba asustado y se tranquilizo un poco

minato: irazue llévate a los niños de aquí y no se brindarles algo de comer y conoce los mas y tendra una misión dentro de 3 dias es de clase c - dijo minato y los 3 niños estaban feliz de tener una nueva sensei tener una misión de clase c y estaban feliz

(n/a: es que kakashi siempre les decía a sus alumnos que no tienen que preocuparse por los otros que siempre se preocupen por si mismo inner: es kakashi como se atreve a decirle esos a su alumnos por que no lo mata n/a: no tengo idea, quisiera pero los lectores quieren ver una pelean entre obito y kakashi inner: por que después de la pelea no lo mata n/a: yo decido si lo mato o no)

irazue y los 3 genin se fueron del despacho a comer y kakashi se quedo con minato

minato a hora dame tu banda de ninja - dijo minato a kakashi

kakashi: por que se la tengo quedar - dijo furioso

minato: usted ya no es un ninja a hora es un civil - dijo minato aun mas furioso

kakashi: tome la banda - dijo lanzando la banda a minato y salio furioso del despacho del hokague

vamos con los akatsuki

por kisame

empezamos a caminar hacia la aldea oculta entre las nubes, esta vamos caminando cuando vimos a 2 ninja renegados (n/a : hidan y kakazu son ninja renegados de sus aldea, no se de que aldea son, y ellos son ninja renegado por que intentaron "matar" al contenedor del kiuby, eso es mentira ya que ello son cercanos al kyubi y una gente lo hiso, ya les explique algo)

hidan: es increible que ellos no ayan culpado de querer matar a nuestro mejor amigo - dijo hidan furioso

kakazu: lo se hidan pero ellos quieren matar a nuestro amigo por ser el contenedor del kyubi - dijo kakazu contando el dinero que tenia

hidan: le ofreció las ofrendas de esos ninja que querían matar a mi amigo a jashin-sama - dijo hidan a su dios

ellos se acercaron a ellos y hidan y kakazu se pusieron en posición de batalla

hidan: quienes son ustedes - dijo hidan a los 4 personas

pain: somos una organización que protege a los hermanos kiubys - dijo pain a los 2 que los miraron sorprendidos

itachi: ustedes quieren vengarse de que quisieron matar a su amigo - dijo itachi a ellos

kakazu: y a que nos darán a cambio - dijo kakazu a pain

pain: ustedes pueden matar a los que quisieron matar a su amigo y protegerán a todos - dijo pain a ellos 2

hidan: no nos interesa - dijo hidan a ellos

itachi: tu podrá sacrificar a animales y a personas mala a tu dios jashin - dijo itachi a ellos 2 -y ademas abra dinero

ellos 2 se detuvieron cuando itachi dijo eso y todos los miraron a ellos

hidan; entramos - dijo hidan el lo haría por su amigo, en cambio kakazu lo haría por el dinero

kakazu: yo tambien entro - dijo kakazu

pain le lanzo las capas de akatsuki a ellos junto con los anillos

sasori: esto serán los uniformes pueden ponerse lo como quieras - dijo sasori, ello se pusieron la capa de akatsuki y le quedo bien a los 2

kisame: a hora donde vamos - dijo deidara empezando a caminar

pain: a la aldea de la lluvia - dijo pain a los otros - solo nos faltan 3 integrantes - dijo pain a los demás que empezaron a caminar

sasori: ok - dijo sasori

hidan: y como se llama esta organización - dijo hidan a los otros

itachi: se llama akatsuki - respondio a la pregunta de hidan

**nota de la autora: que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, solo faltan kohan, tobi y zetsu para que se unan a akatsuki, obito aquí no es tobi , espero que le guste el capitulo ya va a llegar los exámenes chunin, en los exámenes chunin sera como en el anime de naruto sera la misma pelea, pero sasuke no recibe el sello de orochimaru **

**kisame: por fin estoy en la historia **

**naruto: hola**

**yo: hola naruto**

**kisame: que hace aquí enano **

**yo: cállate kisame el puede visitarme cuando quiera **

**kisame: bueno y dime naruto que te pareció el capitulo **

**naruto: bien mira por que pusiste a kakashi de malo**

**yo: es que quise darle una oportunidad de que obito fuera bueno y que kakashi fuera el malo **

**naruto: no te cae bien kakashi**

**yo: no, obito es bueno es que solo esta corompido **

**kisame: si tu lo dice **

**yo: bueno espero que le aya gustado el capitulo**

**kisame: adios **

**naruto: dejen reviews **


	27. Chapter 27

**nota de la autora: bueno se que los capitulo son cortos pero yo ahorita no estoy concentrada tengo en mente otra cosa y yo he visto los capítulos de naruto shippuden pero yo no mese todos los de los Bijū por eso tienen que tener alguna paciencia algunos lectores se que me equivoco, pero yo no puedo hacer un capitulo tan largo por que ahorita mi mente esta en otra pare haci que me disculpa y a respeto de menma voy hacer un capitulo que el se disculpe con su padre y con naruto ellos dos lo perdona y el va a vivir con el y su familia pero ahorita no lo voy hacer después de los exámenes chunin y dijo los comentarios de ustedes son bueno y me alegra que ustedes me quieran corregir y se los agradezco por intentar corregidme se los agradesco mucho hasi me ayudan a no cometer otros errores bueno y disculpemen por hacer los capitulo tan cortos mi mete ahorita esta en otra parte besos y abrazos**


	28. Chapter 28

**nota de la autora: aquí esta el capitulo 28 espero que les guste a usted voy a ser el capitulo largo, bueno yo le voy a prometer como van a morir kushina y rin sera algo macabro creo se que le gustara la forma que morirá ellas 2, estoy buscando una forma de matar a kushina, rin . miroku y a kakashi y me salio una pagina que es un video de las 10 torturas mas crueles de la edad media, bueno lo busque por que no se me ocurre nada para la muerte de esto 4 personas y haci que voy a ver un poco de esos videos para ver si me inspira como matar a las 4 personas**,** bueno espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy, ya se como matar a ellos 4**

**naruto no me pertenece **

pov naruto

hace una semana ya habíamos terminado la misión, ayer regresamos a konoha, hoy estamos en nuestro día libre estaba caminando con kikyo y mi hermana el sensei nos quería ver hoy le pregunte a kikyo y ella no sabia obito-sensei no le había dicho nada, llegamos al lugar que dijo obito-sensei pero no lo vieron hay

naruto: donde esta obito-sensei - dijo naruto sentándose

kikyo: no se - dijo kikyo cruzándose de brazos

pasaron 2 hora y vieron a obito acercarse

obito: Lo siento, es que me he perdido en el sendero de la vida - dijo obito a sus alumnos que lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza

kikyo: bueno por que quería vernos - dijo kikyo mirando a obito-sensei

obito: le tengo que decir algo - dijo obito sensei

sakura: que es obito-sensei - dijo sakura a obito que nos miro a los 3

obito: los exámenes chunin pronto llegaran - dijo obito a los 3 chicos - y quiero que ustedes estén en los exámenes chunin

sakura: ¿? - dijo sakura confundida y mirando a obito

obito: los exámenes chunin son exámenes especiales en los cuales se realiza una serie de pruebas para seleccionar a un genin y ascenderlo al rango chūnin. Estos exámenes se llevan a cabo en una de las aldeas que forman parte de un tipo de alianza. Por ejemplo, el único examen chūnin conocido fue en Konohagakure, donde participaron ninjas aliados de Otogakure, Kusagakure, Sunagakure, Takigakure, y demás. Los motivos del examen chūnin es realizar el ascenso de los genin de las aldeas al rango chūnin, la idea de los tipos de pruebas es referente a simulación de guerra ninja, es la idea de simular durante las guerras y misiones los acontecimientos más comunes, como es la obtención de información, el llevar un objeto de valor a un punto de encuentro específico y salir victorioso en una batalla.- explico obito a sus alumnos

sakura: entonce si pasamos los exámenes chunin nos convertiremos en uno de ellos - dijo sakura a obito

obito: si - dijo obito feliz - y dime acepta ustedes están preparado

naruto: yo entro - dijo naruto sonriendo

kikyo/sakura: nosotras tamibien - dijeron al mismo tiempo las 2

obito: ok en 2 semanas son los exámenes chunin - dijo obito a sus alumnos

sakura: tenemos que estar preparado - dijo sakura - para los exámenes chunin

obito: bueno lo voy a escribir en los exámenes chunin - dijo a ellos 3 que solo movieron la cabeza a forma de aceptacion

obito desapareció del lugar, ellos se fueron del lugar donde estaban y empezaron a caminar +

**kurama: hola naruto - dijo kurama en la mente del rubio**

naruto: hola kurama como as estado - dijo naruto a su amigo - que te parece sobre los exámenes chunin

**kurama: bien haci muestra tus habilidades - dijo kurama a su amigo **

naruto: oye kurama te puedo preguntar algo - dijo naruto - es que quería preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo

**kurama: dime mocoso - dijo kurama recostándose en su patas**

naruto: kurama tu eres macho o hembra - dijo naruto viendo a kurama que abría los ojos

**kurama: para que quiere saber mocoso - dijo kurama a naruto que sonreía **

naruto: solo quiero saber - dijo naruto - responde eres macho o hembra

**kurama: soy macho feliz - dijo kurama a su amigo **

naruto: si y solo tu eres macho - dijo naruto

**kurama: no, Ichibi es macho, Nibi es hembra, Sanbi es macho, yonbi es macho, Gobi es macho, Rokubi es macho , Shichibi es macho y Hachibi es macho - dijo kurama recordando a sus hermanos bijuus **

(n/a: en realidad no se si los bijuus son machos o hembra tuve que improvisar aquí, ademas quise poner a kurama hombre por que muchos fanfiction lo ponen de mujer )

naruto: a ok, solo nibi es hembra - dijo naruto

**kurama: si .- dijo kurama a naruto**

naruto: y dime te gusta nubi - dijo naruto mirando maliciosamente a kurama

**kurama: claro que no nubi es mi hermana como me puede gustar ella - dijo kurama sonrojado **

naruto: y por que te sonrojarste ? - dijo divertido naruto vienndo la reacion de kurama

**kurama: cállate mocoso, ella es mi hermana no siento nada por ella y no se ocurra volver a mencionar algo aci mocoso - dijo molesto kurama **

naruto: lo siento kurama no volverá a pasar - dijo naruto muy divertido - y dime kurama que tal si te creo un paisaje muy bonito para que no ves esta rejas y con una linda casa

**kurama: puedes hacer eso ?- dijo kurama con una cara de confusión **

naruto: si - dijo naruto y el pensó en un pasaje hermoso era muy lindo, había muchos arboles de cerezo y había una casa enorme de color blanco y a su alrededor había muchas flores de todo tipo

naruto: que te parece kurama - dijo naruto viendo a kurama que esta sorprendido por el paisaje

**kurama: es hermoso mocoso te lusiste - dijo kurama a naruto con una sonrisa **

naruto: en la casa hay todo lo que quieres - dijo naruto a kurama que caminaba por el pasto

**kurama: gracias naruto - dijo kurama feliz**

naruto: es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre - dijo naruto a kurama que lo miro divertido

**kurama: esta alucinando mocoso - dijo kurama ocultando su felicidad**

naruto: bueno nos vemos luegos kurama - dijo naruto despidiéndose de kurama

**kurama: adios mocoso - dijo kurama con una sonrisa**

vamos a otro lugar

9 personas caminaron cuando escucharon una voz

(n/a: los que se unieron son kohan y nagato, solo falta zetsu y tobi/madara)

xxx: ZETZU- SEMPAI - dijo una voz de un muchacho

ellos fueron al lugar donde provenía la voz y encontraron a un muchacho que tenia cuerpo de un hombre y su cara estaba cubierta por una mascara anaranjada y solo tenia un orificio que podía ver su ojo y el otro sujeto no pudieron describirlo

(n/a: lo siento no se como describir a zetzu)

zetzu blanco: deberíamos irnos a casa tobi - dijo el zetsu blanco a su amigo tobi

tobi: pero no quiero irme zetsu-sempai - dijo tobi con su voz de niño

**zetzu negro: por que no dejamos a tobi a aquí - dijo el zetsu negro **

(n/a: aci voy a poner a zetsu para que no se confunda ustedes y mucho menos yo XD )

zetsu blanco: sera mejor irnos tobi esta oscureciendo - dijo el zetsu mirando hacia el cielo

tobi: ok zetzu sempain - dijo tobi parado se del suelo - quien esta hay

ellos se sorprendieron ese tal tobi los había descubierto y cada uno salio de donde estaban escondido

kohan: pero como descubriste que esta vamos espiándolos - dijo kohan a tobi

tobi: jijijij eso es un secreto que solo tobi sabe - dijo tobi con su voz infantil

pain: chicos que tal y el se une a nuestro grupo - dijo pain a los otros

deidara: esta loco solo es un estúpido solo fue suerte - dijo deidara viendo como tobi habla con zetsu

nagato: pero nos puede servir, creo que el nos sintió cuando llegamos - dijo nagato mirando a todos que estaban sorprendido

sasori: y por que no dijo nada - dijo sasori aun sorprendido

nagato: no se tal vez quería provarnos ademas tambien esa planta se dio cuenta que esta vamos aqui - dijo mirandolos a los 2 que estaba hablando

itachi: pero ellos nos pueden ayudar - dijo itachi mirando a los otros miembros - ademas si la otra organización los busca para que se unan a ellos estaremos en gran peligro

kohan: yo dijo que se nos unan - dijo kohan a los otros akatsuki

pain: están de acuerdo que se unan - dijo pain a lo otros

todos : si - dijeron todos a la vez

itachi: bueno vamos a hablar con ellos 2 para que se unan a akatsuki - dijo itachi empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba ellos

pain: queremos que ustedes se unan a akatsuki - dijo pain a los 2

tobi: yo si quiero unirme a akatsuki - dijo sonriendo y levantando los brazos - tobi sera un akatsuki

(n/a: tobi siempre habla en tercera persona y no le quise quitar eso, es lindo cuando habla en tercera persona XD)

deidara: y tu chico planta te vas a unir - dijo deidara a zatzu

tobi: el no se llama chico planta se llama zetzu - dijo tobi sonriendo - el va donde tobi va chica-sempai

todos soltaron una carcajada por el apodo que tobi le puso a deidara

deidara: callesen - dijo deidara enojado

kohan: y donde nos vamos a quedar - dijo kohan a los otros

**zetzu negro: tobi tiene una casa grande ustedes se pueden quedar hay - dijo el zetze negro empezando a caminar hacia donde la casa **

los otros akatsuki los siguieron a la casa donde vivía tobi y zetsu y entraron y se fueron a la sala

pain: bien es la hora de presentarnos - dijo pain a todos los akatsuki que se quitaron los sombreros de pajas y sentándose en el mueble - y quien empieza

vamos a otra parte

unas 3 personas estaban en una cueva halando sobre los hermanos bijuus esta organización se llama Ayashi Outcats

(n/a: Los Ayashi Outcats es de Rosario Vampire )

xxx: que vamos hacer - dijo una voz era masculina

xxx: de que ?- respondio la otra voz, esta era femenina

xxx: sobre los hermanos bijuus - dijo otra voz masculina - necesitamos gente que odie a los contenedores de los bijuus y lo quieran matar

xxx: miroku pero en donde vamos a encontrar a esas personas - dijo la voz femenina

(n/a: que tal lo deje con la boca abierta, si miroku el novio de kushina pertenece a la organización que quiere capturar y matar a los bijuus )

miroku: mizuki tu odias a esa aldea verdad - dijo miroku a su compañero que estaba al lado de la chica

(n/a: mizuki aparece en el anime de naruto en la primera temporada )

mizuke: odio a la aldea de la hoja con todo mi corazón lo voy ayudar - dijo mizke cruzando sus piernas

miroku: necesitamos a ninja renegados que sean asesinos a sangre fría que no le importe nadie que solo les importe pelear y que maten - dijo con una sonrisa macabra

xxx: tienes una idea miroku - dijo la voz femenina que sonrió

miroku: si moka tengo una idea - le dijo a la chica -

moka: bueno tienes que irte o no taran que no esta en la aldea - dijo la chica miroku

miroku: nos vemos en la otra reunión y busque a mas personas - dijo miroku antes de irse

vamos con los akatsuki

todos ellos terminaron de presentarse y dijeron todos sus nombres, deidara se sorprendió cuando escucho el nombre de su amigo sasori y pain y itachi le empezaron a contar todo sobre por que los hermanos bijuus esta van en peligro y por eso el y itachi organizaron a akatsuki y cada de uno se sorprendieron por lo dicho de pain y itachi

tobi: aci que deidara-sempai no es una chica si no un chico - dijo tobi riendo

deidara: si tobi - dijo deidara enojado ya le explico tobi como 3 beses y aun no a sabido que deidara es un hombre - tobi naciste estúpido o te la hace

(n/a: esa pregunta a veces se la hago a mi hermano, XD )

tobi: tobi es buen niño - dijo sonriendo tobi

nagato: y quien sera el líder - dijo nagato a los otros akatsuki

tobi: que sea pain y itachi ellos reunieron a todos los akatsuki - dijo tobi a ellos - quien esta de acuerdo con tobi

**zetzu negro: estoy de acuerdo con tobi si ellos reunieron a todos los akatsuki y crearon a la organización ellos deberían ser los lideres - dijo el zetsu negro a los otros de la organización **

sasori: estoy de acuerdo con zetzu - dijo sasori a todos

nagato: bueno ellos serán los lideres de akatsuki - dijo nagato

itachi: a hora vamos a formar equipos de 2 yo y pain le vamos a decir - dijo itachi a todos

pain: sasori y deidara ustedes estarán juntos - dijo pain a los 2 mencionados

itachi: hidan y kakazu ustedes estarán juntos - dijo itachi y a hidan que solo asistieron

pain: kisame estarán con itachi - dijo a kisame que solo mobio la cabeza a forma de aceptación - y haci sera mejor para que la otra organización no sepa que akatsuki tiene 2 lideres eso sera un secreto

itachi: tobi y zetsu ustedes estarán juntos - dijo itachi mirando a tobi que saltaba feliz

tobi: que alegría estoy con zetsu - dijo tobi feliz saltando

itachi: kohan, nagato y pain ustedes estarán juntos no hay nadie mas en akatsuki - dijo itachi mirando a los 3 - ademas ustedes serán los únicos que serán de 3

nagato: me parece buena la idea - dijo nagato a itachi

kohan: y como se llama la organización que quiere capturar a los bijuus - dijo kohan a los 2 lideres

pain: en realidad no sabemos me voy a mandar un mensaje a mi padre para ver como se esa organización pero lo que si nos dijo es que ellos usan capas azules con estrellas verdes es lo único que sabemos

itachi: nosotros le vamos a enviar una carta a el padre de pain para ver si averiguo como se llama el grupo - dijo itachi a todos los akatsuki

vamos a konoha

el equipo 7 estaba entrenado, sakura vs kikyo, naruto vas obito ellos estaban entrenando para los exámenes chunin

kikyo: sharingan - dijo kikyo y apareció en sus ojo su sharingan

sakura: dojutsu de ranmaru - dijo sakura y sus ojos cambiaron de color rojo

(n/a: si sakura tiene un kekkei genkai, aunque en el anime no tiene ninguno yo quise ponerle uno solo lo tiene la familia haruno, pain no tiene el rinnegan no aun, nagato se lo dara, el dojutsu de ranmaru aparece en naruto episodio#152 no se si es en shippuden o cuando era niño solo investigue unos kekkei genkai para ponerle a sakura uno )

y las 2 empesaron atacarse entre si

kikyo: elemento fuego; jutsu gran bola de fuego - dijo kikyo y de su boca salio una gran bola de fuego

sakura: jutsu de sustitución - dijo sakura y la gran bola de fuego le dio a la madera, kikyo le lanzo un kunai a sakura - jutsu tsunirt ( jutsu de protección )

(n/a: sakura tienen un jutsu que la protege de los ataques )

kikyo: jutsu shitusi tsuni - y de su boca salio un gran lodo salio de su boca - jutsu bola de fuego - y la bola de fuego se convino con el gran lodo y se fusionaron y creo una explosión

(n/a: so soy buena narrando pelea lo siento )

sakura: hijumov no jutsu - dijo sakura y una explosión de cerezo intervino el ataque de kikyo

vamos con obito y naruto

obito y naruto estaban peliando cuerpo a cuerpo no utilizaban ningun jutsu, solo sus cuerpo y solos los kunai

naruto rindete obito-sensei yo te voy a ganar - dijo naruto con un kunai en la mano y un shuriken en la otra mano y se lo lanzo a obito el lo esquivo facilmente

obito: valla naruto eres fuerte - dijo obito sonriendo a su alumno y lazando un shuriken

naruto: ya lo sabe maestro - dijo con una sonrisa naruto

obito y naruto voltiaron a ver a las chicas que peliaban cuerpo a cuerpo ellas ya no tenian chakras y peliaban cuerpo a cuerpo estaban agotadas las 2

naruto: valla son fuertes las 2 - dijo viendo a su amiga y a su hermana peliar

obito: sera una gran kunoichi las 2 - dijo obito viendo como peliaban - ya chicas ya se acabo el etrenamiento mañana seguimos

sakura y kikyo calleron agotadas por usar tanto chakras y naruto y obito fueron donde estaba ellas

obito: valla ustedes dieron una gran pelea - dijo obito a las 2 chicas

kikyo: igual que ustedes - dijo kikyo a su padre

pov sakura

despues de terminar nuestro entrenamiento fuimos al ichiraku ramen a comer, naruto me cargo a mi por que estaba demasiado agotada y obito-sensei cargo a su hija

xxx: como les fue en su entrenamiento - dijo un hombre al equipo 7

obito: bien teuchi ellos se estan volviendo fuertes - dijo a sus alumnos

naruto: hola viejo como as estado - dijo naruto a su amigo

xxx: hola naruto - dijo una voz femenina - sakura y kikyo

kikyo: hola ayame como esta - dijo kikyo a su amiga ayame

ayame: van a querer lo mismo de siempre - dijo ayame e ellos

naruto: si - dijo naruto a ayame que se fue a ser la comidad junto a su padre

pasaron 2 hora y la comida ya estubo lista

sakura: gracias ayame - le dije adoraba comer en ichiraku ramen me gustaba mucho - a comer

todos empesamos a comer nuestra comida, naruto y obito comian ramen y kikyo y yo tambien comiamos ramen pero ellos comian como 4 platos de ramen

sakura: como van a pagar esto - le dije viendo a naruto y a obito-sensei por el 8 platos de ramen

kikyo: creo que nos tocara pagar de nuevo - dijo kikyo a mi

ayame y su padre sorieron a nosotros

teuchi: va por la casa -dijo el señor teuchi a nosotros

naruto: gracias - dijo naruto pidiendo otro plato de ramen

kikyo: mi papa y naruto-kum tienen algo en comun - dijo kikyo a a mi y obito y naruto pararon de comer

naruto: que ? - dijo mirandonos a las 2

sakura: que a los 2 le gusta el ramen - dije riendo al mismo tiempo y soltaron una carcajadada

obito: quiero mas ramen- dijo obito a teuchi - naruto te reto a quien como mas ramen

naruto: acepto el reto obito-sensei - dijo naruto con otro tazon de ramen - vas a perder obito

obito: yo ganare - dijo obito a su alumno

vamos a otro lugar

a la mañana siguiente

unas 3 personas estaban caminando por el bosque se dirijian a konoha

uno era como la estatura de naruto era pelirrojo sus ojos eran vazules y tenia una marca en su frente y el tenia en su espalda calabaza de arena, y el otro era una chica ella era rubia sus ojos eran verdes oscuro y tiene un abanico en su espalda y el otro era alto sus ojos eran negros y tiene en la espalda una marioneta que esta envuelta por vendas y su sensei (n/a: no se como describir al sensei de ellos lo siento)

xxx: cuando falta por llegar - dijo el que tenia la marioneta en la espalda

xxx: kankuro deja de quejarte - dijo la voz femenina - tu voz fastidia

kankuro: que has dicho bruja - dijo kankuro a su hermana

temari: no me digas bruja maldito bruto - dijo pegandole a su hermano en la cabeza

kankuro: no soy bruto bruja - dijo kankuro a temari

xxx: callesen - dijo el prelirrojo frustrado por las discucion de sus 2 hermanos - o los mato si no se callan

temari: ok gaara - dijo con temor temari

kankuro: ok gaara nos callamos pero no nos mate - dijo kankuro con temor a su hermano gaara

xxx: solo falta poco para llegar a konoha - dijo el sensei de los 3 hermanos

temari: si baki-sensei - dijo temari a su maestro

vamos donde kikyo

kikyo se fue al campo de entrenamiento solo, su padre le dolia tanto el estomago por comer tanto ramen, aci que le dijo que fuera a entrenar con sus compañeros cuando llego solo vio a sakura y naruto no estaba hay

kikyo: hola sakura buenos dias y naruto - dijo kikyo a su amiga

sakura: buenos dias a ti tambien y naruto se quedo en casa por que le dolia el estomago por comer tanto ramen ayer - dijo sakura a kikyo le paso lo mismo que obito - y obito-sensei

kikyo: esta como naruto - dijo kikyo a su amiga, es imcreible que su padre y naruto les doliera el estomago por comer tanto ramen - a hora que hacemos

sakura: que tal si entrenamos las 2 juntas - dijo sakura a kikyo

kikyo: buena idea y despues no vamos a caminar por konoha - dijo kikyo a su amiga que se puso en posicion de batalla

**nota de la autora: lo siento por no hacerlo tan largo pero no se me ocuurio nada mas que poner, espero que le aya gustado a ustedes y disculpemen por no haber actualizado antes estoy haciando los capitulo mas largos posibles y les tengo una sorpresa ya falta poco para que mueran kushina y rin que le parece los dejes con la boca a vierta, se que le gustara a ustedes solo falta 2 capitulo para que llegue la muerte de esta 2 personas y un aviso a ustedes mis lectores el dia 7 de septiembre estare muy ocupada dijo muy ocupada no podre actualizar **

**tobi: holaaa**

**yo: tobi que heces aqui **

**tobi: queria visitarte **

**yo: sabes que solo yo estoy aqui verda madara no tienes que actuar como un retasado mental **

**madara: oye no soy un retasado mental T-T**

**yo: lo que tu digas, y que esta haciendo aqui **

**madara: solo queria saber si pain y kohan pasaron por aqui**

**yo: no por que la pregunta madara**

**madara: es que le hise una travesura a los 2 y ellos me esta buscando **

**yo: que les hiciste madara **

**madara: mejor que no lo sepas **

**pain/kohan: MADARA **

**yo: eres hombre muerto lo sabias **

**madara: si lo se pero mejor me voy de aqui **

**pain: as visto a madara **

**yo: mmm!**

**kohan: dime lo as visto por que el es hombre muerto me la va a pagar **

**yo: se fue por aya **

**kohan: ven aqui maldito madara **

**pain: no corras madara esta muerto **

**yo: bueno sera mejor dejar a madara que resuelva lo que causo, espero que le aya gustado el capitulo y besos y abrazos nos vemos hasta la proxima y dejen sus comentarios **


	29. Chapter 29

**nota de la autora: hola mis lectores como estan, aqui esta el capitulo 29, ya falta poco para la muerte de kushina y rin si se que le va a encantar las muertes de las 2 chicas ya me hise una idea de como matar a kushina y rin, este capitulo lo voy hacer largo por ustedes y por favor no se olviden de votarpor las parejas de sakura y naruto y este capitulo son los examenes chunin, una parte de los akatsuki y otra parte sera de la otra organizacion y bueno espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios **

**naruto no me pertenece**

**pain. hola - dijo apareciendo **

**yo: hola pain te puedo hacer una pregunta - le pregunto ayer madara estaba golpiado **

**pain: claro cual es la pregunta - dijo con una ceja alzada**

**yo. que les hiso madara a ti y a kohan - le recorde lo de ayer **

**pain: madara nos hiso esto - dijo susurrando al oido **

**yo: verga enserio les hiso eso - dijo somprendida por lo que me conto pain **

**pain: si - dijo biendome fijamente **

**yo: valla pain pero ustedes empesaron - les dije a pai que me miro molesta - si ustedes 2 no le hubieran hecho eso el no se vengaria **

**pain: tienes un buen punto - dijo pain a mi - pero tu ve que serlo por la puesta **

**yo: que apuesta ? - le dije a pain curiosa **

**pain: la puesta era que tenia que hacerle una pequeña broma a madara si perdia iba a cantar una cancion de thalia y actuar como ella - dijo pain **

**yo: jajajajajajajajajaja - dije soltando una carcajada pain me miro enojado **

**pain: no es gracioso - dijo enojado pain **

**yo: jaja lo siento - dije calmando un poco y mirandole - su hubiera ganado **

**pain: me ganaria un viaje - dijo pain traquilamente **

**yo : y te ganaste ese vieje **

**pain: T-T no madara me quito mi viaje y me iba a dibertir - dijo pain enojado y frustrado **

**yo: O.O valla a si que madara se vengo quitandote tu viaje - le dije a pain**

**pain: si - dijo pain enojado - y ademas yo iba a llevar a kohan para el viaje **

**yo: callate pain tengo que hacer la historia - le dije que estaba contando lo que ocurrio - bueno voy a dejar que pain quite su frustacion con deidara **

**yo: bueno espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy **

vamos a otro lugar

habían 2 personas caminando cuando vieron a un ninja y vieron que era un ninja renegado era de la aldea de la niebla el practicaba su puntería con kunais

xxx: maldito bijuus – dijo el ninja renegado lazando mas fuerte el kunai el estaba enojado

moka: valla el nos puede servir para que se una a nuestra organización que te parce – dijo su compañero que estaba al lado de ella

xxx: me parece bien moka – dijo el hombre

ellos se asercaron al hombre, el era de unos 20 años su pelo es verde, sus ojos son rojos su piel es blanca y tiene su banda en su frente que significaba que era un renegado

vamos a otro lugar

2 jovenes estaban hablando ellos eran naruto y menma , ellos estaban sentados hablando , menma le pedia perdón a su hermano por haberlo dejado cuando mas lo necesitaba pero su madre lo había amenazado con matar a su hermano naruto y a su padre por eso el se conportaba a ci con el por eso era malo, el no quería que lo mataran,

(n/a: que les parece kushina amenazo a menma con matar a minato y a naruto, gracias a adiós falta un solo capitulo para matarla)

Menma : lo siento naruto no era mi intecion que tu saliera herido pero no tuve otra occion – dijo menma llorando frente a su hermano

Naruto: ¿Por que? no me contaste nada a mi o a papa te hubiéramos llevado con nosotos – dijo naruto a su hermano

Menma: por que? Tuve miedo que ella cumpliera su venganza – dijo menma arepentido y llorando mas fuerte – cuando ustedes se fueron ella empezó a golpearme que yo era solo un estúpido que solo era un debilucho y en cuanto mas golpe me daba mas los extrañaba el único que sabia lo que pasaba en mi casa era sarutobi, yo le pedi que no dijera nada por que no quería que kushina me pegara mas

Naruto: menma – dijo naruto sorprendido por lo que contaba su hermano

Menma: pero lo que me mas me duele es – dijo menma llorando mas fuerte, naruto lo abrazo

Naruto: que menma – dijo naruto mirando a los ojos de su hermano

Menma: que yo no era hijo de minato ni era tu hermano – dijo menma llorando y abrazando a naruto – ella engaño a minato con otro hombre mientra estaba casado

Naruto: eso significa que yo tampoco soy hijo de minato – dijo naruto sorprendido

Menma: tu si eres hijo de minato lo vi en tu ata de nacimiento tu eres hijo de minato 100% y vi en mi ata de nacimiento que no era hijo de minato eso es lo que mas me dolio que ella me aya mentido – menma lloraba y abrazaba a naruto, en cambio naruto se sorprendio kushina como pudo hacerlo eso a su hermano , pero los hermanos no supieron que 2 personas estaba escuchando la conversación de los 2 jovenes haci era minato y sakumi escuchaba todas las palabra que dijo menma y vieron en sus ojos mucho dolos

Naruto: y quien es tu verdadero padre – dijo naruto a menma

Menma: no se ella no me quiere decir a hora a mi no me importa quien sea mi verdadero padre – dijo con la cabeza abajo – ya que minato es un padre para mi, aunque ya a verigue quien es mi verdadero padre

Naruto: y quien es – dijo naruto

Menma: es de del clan uchiha pero no se quien es – dijo menma a naruto que se sorprendio como a minato y a sakumi – se que es de clan uchiha pero no se quien es

(N/a: que tal minato no es padre de menma, es un uchiha , se que los sorprendi por la noticia, bueno se me ocurrio y lo quise poner adivinen quien es el padre de menma, no es itachi, óbito ni mucho menos madara tienen que adivinar quien es el verdadero padre de menma )

Naruto: pero tu te parece a kushina – dijo naruto saliendo de la impresión sobre la noticia de su hermano

Menma: si lo se, solo me paresco a kushina tengo el pelo rojo y mis ojos son violeta pero no me paresco a ningún uchiha y el único que conozco el sasuke y su mama – dijo menma a naruto que lo miro sorprendido – además ningún uchiha tiene ese tipo de cabello solo castaño ocuro o negro azebache los ojos son negros , pero solo mi sensei irazue es diferente ella tiene los ojo diferente y es una uchiha

Naruto: conoce el padre de ese tal sasuke – dijo naruto a menma que lo miro confundido

Menma: no nunca lo e conocido siempre quise ir a su casa pero sasuke me dijo que no podía ir que su papa no aceptaba visitas – dijo menma a su hermano

Minato: menma – dijo minato saliendo de donde estaba

Menma: 4 hokague – dijo menma mirando a su padre y a sakumi

Minato: menma no me digas a ci – dijo mirando a sus ojos – por que no me contaste nada menma

Menma: como dije minato tenia miedo que kushina le hiciera algo a ustedes – dijo menma a minato

Sakumi: pero ella siempre decía que tu eres fuertes y siempre salía corriendo hacia donde estaba – dijo sakumi a menma

Menma: quisa por que? Tengo la sangre de mi papa y ella no quería que saliera lastimado o por que ella no quería que la gente de la aldea supiera que ella te traiciono o que yo no soy tu hijo , además hace 2 años que yo no vivo con ella, yo vivo con sarutobi – dijo menma a minato que lo miro soprendido – o no se tal vez es bipolar y ella cuando me ve herido actua como una madre buena pero cuando estamos solo ella ya no actua creo que se volvió loca, a demás e visto que Ya su verdadera personalidad esta saliendo a flote

Minato: menma hijo – dijo minato abrazandolo fuerte mente

Menma. Por que me dices hijo si yo no soy tu hijo – dijo menma triste

Naruto: no dijas eso menma, papa te quiere mucho anque eso dija que tu no eres su hijo – dijo naruto a su hermano

Menma: perdonemen por no haberlo dicho nada y por tratarlo haci – dijo menma aun en los brazos de su padre

Sakumi: cariño no tenemos nada que perdonar por que tu no a hecho nada, solo hacia lo correcto en proteger a naruto y a minato dijo sakumi a menma – solo fuiste manipulado por esa mujer que quería hacerle daño a tu padre y a tu hermano

Menma: gracias – dijo menma a los 3 – debo irme o sarutobi se precupara

Naruto: que data menma a dormir – dijo naruto a su hermano – el viejo debe saber donde esta

Menma: gracias – dijo menma a naruto –pero que pasa si kushina sabe que yo les dije a ustedes

Minato: ella no te ara daño menma – dijo traquilizando a su hijo

Menma: minato sobre lo que te dijo jiraiya era mentira – dijo menma a su padre

Minato: que – dijo minato mirando a su hijo, no podía decirlo

Menma. Si pero todos eso es verdad lo que es mentira es que yo voy a traer la paz al mundo ninja eso si es mentira que yo voy a destruir a esa organización ni siquiera tengo un bijuus a demás yo no tengo un poder oculto – dijo menma a su padre que entendio lo que el decía, no se lo podía decir a naruto o el se asustaría – a demás a mi nunca me a gustado la guerra, yo soy pacifico, pero kushina me obliga a entrenar y yo no quiero yo quiero ser un cantante reconocido por todas las aldea

(N/a: no se de donde me vino eso XD es que estoy escuchando música mientra escribo el capitulo y lo puse si pensarlo )

Minato: a su que un cantante – dijo minato viendo a su hijo que bajo la cabeza a vergozado

Sakumi: valla – dijo sakumi sorprendida

Naruto: cuando yo sea kokage quiero que des un cocierto en konoha – dijo naruto a su hermano, haciéndolo a vergonza mas

Minato: menma sakumi tiene un hermano que te puede enseñar la música – dijo recordando a su cuñado

Menma: en serio el me enseñaría a ser un cantante – dijo menma feliz

Sakumi: si menma – dijo sakumi mirándolo

Vamos a otra parte

a la mañana siguiente

un grupo estaba en la sala comiendo tranquilamente, cuando llega los lideres de akatsukies, ellos se sienta, todos dejaron lo que estaba haciendo

pain: ya resivi como se llama la otra organizacion- dijo pain a los akatsuki

kisame: y como se llaman - dijo kisame a pain

itachi: se llaman Los Ayashi Outcats - dijo itachi a los otros - y ya estan reuniendo personas para que se unan a ellos y a ci poder tener el poder de los hermanos bijuus

kohan: que vamos hacer - dijo kohan a los 2 lideres

pain: vamos a entrenar para volvernos fuertes - dice pain a los otros akatsuki - y derotar a ellos

kisame: y en donde vamos a entrenar - dijo kisame con una ceja alzada

itachi: en el bosque - dijo itachi pero se le ocurrio una idea y se lo susurro a pain - que te parece

pain. bien - le dijo - vamos a entrenar en konoha pero en el bosque de la muerte - dijo pain todos abrieron los ojos

deidara: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - grito deidara - en el bosque de la muerte estan locos

itachi: no y como saben del bosque de la muerte - dijo itachi

sasori: e escuchado a cerca de ese bosque - dijo sasori a los otros - dicen que es peligroso

hidam: bueno yo voy a entrenar hay - dijo hidan a los otros - yo no tengo miedo de entrar a ese bosque no soy como ustedes

deidara: si no fueras immortal tu te austaria en entran en ese bosque - dijo deidara a hidan que lo miro molesto

kohan: tranquilos no pelen - dijo kohan a deidara y a hidan

itachi: espera los examenes chunin no son la otra semana - le dijo itachi a pain

pain: diablos si - dijo pain a los otros akatsuki - a hora que vamos a ser

tobi: por que no cuando a cabe los examenes chunin en el bosque de la muerte entrenamos aya - dijo tobi a todos

deidara: valla es la primera vez que te conosco que husas tu cerebro - dijo deidara a tobi

tobi. si tobi es iteligente - dijo tobi feliz de que deidara le dijera que es iteligente - gracias chica-sempai

deidara: QUE NO SOY MUJER - grito deidara y le pego a tobi en la cabeza

kisame: pero parece - dijo kisame mirandolo

sasori: estoy de acuerdo con kisame con el pelo aci parece una mujer - dijo sasori divertido

kohan: es enserio - dijo kohan uniendose a la coversacion - haci parece una mujer por que no te lo cortas

deidara: por que no yo amo a mi pelo - dijo deidara los otros lo miraron con los ojos abiertos +

nagato: entoce eres gay - dijo nagato con la boca abierta

(n/a: no es por ofender a nadien ni mucho menos a los gay, pero me parecio divertido poner eso, no es niguna ofesan a nadien y si no le gusta esta parte puedo resivir cual quier critica costrutiba y otros comentarios )

deidara: no lo soy - dijo furioso

kakazu: y por que no te cortas el cabello - dijo kakazu contanso su dinero, nadien sabe de donde lo saco

(n/a: no se de donde lo saco)

deidara: por que me gusta tenerlo haci - dijo deidara a los otros

pain: pero si lo tienes largo te estorbara en una pelea y te puedes en redar en unos arbusto - dijo pain a los otros y todos lo miraron raro - tengo una hermana

deidara: pero itachi lo tiene largo - dijo señalandolo

itachi: yo lo tengo corto pero le tengo recogido en una coleta baja - dijo itachi a los akatsuki

deidara: y que hay de kohan y nagato

kisame: kohan es mujer a demas ella lo tiene corto - dijo viendo a kohan - si lo tuviera largo se le enreraria en un arbusto y gritaria mi pelo mi precioso pelo - dijo intentanto imitar la voz de kohan

kohan: yo no hablo a si kisame - dijo enojada y le pego fuerte en la cabeza - ademas nagato de niño tiene el cabello haci eso no cuenta a demas lo tiene corto

hidan: que vas a eser emo te lo vas a cortar - dijo kisame viendolo a deidara que se enojo cuando lo llamo emo

kakazu: si te lo vas a corta - dijo kakazu contando otra vez su dinero - no presto dinero

**zetzu negro: eres egoista a kakazu - dijo zetsu negro, todos se asustaron cuando a parecio**

zetzu blanco: que les pasa a ustedes - dijo el zetzu blanco a sus compañeros

tobi: zetsu-sempai no aparesca haci derepente nos asustaste a todos - dijo tobi a su amigo - y que hace zetsu-sempai viniste a visitar a tobi o te viniste a comer a deidara-sempain

deidara: QUEEEEE! - grito deidara

zetsu blanco: no le hagas caso a tobi no te voy a comer - dijo zetzu blanco a deidara que se tranquilizo

pain: zetsu ya investigaste lo que te mande - dijo pain a zetzu

**zetsu negro: si anque fue dificil de investigar lo que pediste - dijo el zetzu negro y le entrego una imformacion - bueno cual es mi recopesa **

itachi: dale la comida a zetsu - dijo mirandolo - tu sabes que come el

tobi: zetsu come personas como deidara - dijo tobi saltando de felizidad

deidara: no quiero morir tan joven - dijo deidara llorando

tobi: tranquilo deidara-sempain - dijo tobi a deidara, el lo miro - el no va a comer a ningunos de nosotros el come solo a la gente que es mala

deidara. a crei que me iba a comer - dijo deidara tranquilo

kohan: dramatico - dijo kohan a deidara

vamos a konoha

3 chicos iban caminando y llegaron al lugar donde se iba a dar los examenes y vieron a muchas personas hay, pero lo que no sabian esas personas es que ese no era el verdadero salon, subieron a un piso mas, los que custudiaba la puerta los vieron pasar y subir al siguiente piso y sonrieron y solo el equipo de irazue los siguio

kikyo: valla esas personas calleron en la ilusion - dijo kikyo a sus 2 compañeros

naruto. si gracias adios que sensei nos enseño , a tonar las tecnicas de las ilusiones

(n/a: lo siento en realidad no se como se llama ese tipo de tecnica perdon )

sakura: tienes razon - dijo sakura orgullosa de su sensei- kikyo abrio las puertas y vieron a muchos ninja que todas las aldea hay, tragaron fuertes su salibas y se sentaron en una sillas y esperaban, despues aparecio un hombre que tenia un pañuelo en si cabeza y tenias una sicatrises en su cara

xxx: es momento de empesar mi nombre es ibiki mirino su sensor - dijo ibiki a todos - y en este monento su peor pesadilla

el empeso a explicar las reglas a todos

ibiki: empesaremos el examen escrito - dijo ibiki a todos sus alumnos y lo sento kikyo con sakura, naruto junto a menma y gaara detras de naruto junto a su neji hyuha y haci con los otros ninjas, ibiki les dio los examenes a cada uno - bien empiese ahora tendra 9 minutos para terminar su examen

sakura y kikyo habian contestado su examen rapido, todos en el salon hacian trapan husaban tecnicas, naruto estaba concetrado haciendo su examen y noto a alguien y vio por el rabillo de ojo un ojo de arena y sonrio y dejo que vieran su examen el lo habia terminado

naruto: valla kurama vino tu hermano - naruto apareciendo donde kurama

**kurama: quien mocoso - dijo kurama a naruto **

naruto. el ninja que quiere copiar mi examen es tu hermano - dijo cruzados de brazos y serando los ojos y

**kurama: pero cual es mi hermano - dijo kurama y naruto lo miro y se consetro y sintio el chakra de su hermano el bijuus de una cola** **- valla haci que sellaron a ese mapache - dijo divertido kurama **

naruto. y quien es mapache - dijo curioso naruto

**kurama: es mi hermano el no es mapace anque es como uno su nombre es shukaku - dijo kurama a naruto - que esta haciendo aqui **

naruto. no se tu no conoces bien a tu hermano - dijo naruto a kurama

**kurama: es mejor que te vallas o tu sensor notara algo raro - dijo kurama a naruto que hiso un puchero **

naruto: bueno adios - dijo naruto despidiendose de kurama y el abrio los ojos y vio en el salon que habien como unas 300 personas y se sorprendio habian por lo menos unas 10.000 personas aqui

menma: esta bien naruto - dijo menma a su hermano

naruto. que paso aqui habian como 10.000 de ninja y a hora solo hay 300 - dijo naruto a menma que rio

menma: te quedaste dormido y el examen ya habia terminado y el sensor empeso a hablar y muchos ninja salieron de aqui por que no estaba preparado para el siguiente examen - explico menma a su hermano que tenia una gota en la cabeza

ibiki: bueno el restro pasaron - dijo ibiki a los que estaban hay - al siguiente nivel

derepente por la ventana llago una chica de cabellos morados y ojos marones claros y lo tenia recogido llevaba puesto una falda corta, gabardina y un trajecito de redecilla

xxx: a hora gusanos mi nombre es anko mitarashi yo sera su sensor de la siguiente etapa - dijo gritando su nombre todos los presente tenian una gota en la cabeza - estan listo gusanos para pasar al siguientes nivel

ibiki: no seas ruda con ellos anko - dijo ibiki a anko

anko: ya te puedes ir ibiki que yo me are cargo de esto gusanos - dijo anko a ibiki que solo fruncio el seño - a hora sigamen gusanos

**nota de la autora: y que les parecio el capitulo de hoy , y disculpen por la tardanza es que en mi casa se callo el interne y no tu vimos por una semana y ya falta un capitulo para que llege la muerte de kushina y rin espero que le ya gustado el capitulo de hoy y creo que lo hise mas largo bueno deje su comentarios, todo tipo de comentarios buenos o malos critica lo que sea bueno mis lectores tengo que darle una imformacion a ustedes el dia 7 de septiembre estare ocupada haci que no podre actualizar ningun capitulo, se que ya ansia las muertes de ellas 2 buenos besos y abrazos y no se olviden de votar por las parejas de naruto y sakura **

**dejen comentarios **


	30. Chapter 30

**nota de la autora . bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero que le guste y ya se avecina la muerte de kushina y rin y lo lamento por no corregir el capitulo anterior es que ayer me dio un fastidio de corregir el capitulo bueno ademas el interne en mi casa se cae cada rato y me enojo no poder continuar los capitulos T-T y estoy aburrida y ahorita tengo una historia que quiero publicarla no se la tengo en la mente desde hace tiempo y no se si publicarla por que si la publico seguro me van a odiar por poner a naruto de malo T-T bueno esa idea la tengo desde tiempo y dijo no se si hacerla, ademas hoy me pare agitada y tu ve un sueño raro que es difícil de explicar no se pero es el sueño mas raro que e tenido bueno tengo sueños raros pero este es el mas raro sueño que e tenido **

**deidara: hola **

**yo: deidara que haces **

**deidara: nada aburrido y dime por que no haces esa historia **

**yo: no se quisiera publicarla pero quiero terminar con la historia de naruto para concentrarme en la otra ga**

**deidara: a ok y cuando vamos a enfrentar a esa otra organizacion **

**yo: no se tengo que pensarlo ademas ahorita mi linda cabezita esta pesando sobre el sueño que tuve **

**deidara: y que soñaste **

**yo: no se como explicarlo, pero cuando tengo sueños raros se me olvidan y a veces es muy dificil de explicar lo que sueño **

**deidara: bueno kisame un día contó que soñó que era un pez y vivia en el agua **

**yo: deidara kisame es un demonio tiburón y lo otro no se, tal vez recordó cuando era niño que vivía en el agua **

**deidara: a ok bueno me voy **

**naruto no me pertenece**

vamos con nuestro equipo favorito XD

pov naruto

nosotros seguimos a la mujer gitana y llegamos a un lugar era un bosque grande y era a aterrador vi a muchos gennin que tenían miedo y me reí de ellos como pueden tener miedo a hora jajaja no están preparado para lo que venia

ninja de la niebla: que este lugar - dijo el ninja de la aldea a la mujer

anko: este lugar se llama el bosque de la muerte - dijo anko a los ninja que abrían los ojos por el miedo

naruto: y por que se llama el bosque de la muerte - le dije a ella y me miro

anko: ya lo sabran - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro

(n/a: voy a pasar esta parte por que no se como describirla )

entramos al bosque de la muerte y empezamos a saltar en rama en rama

sakura: necesitamos el royo del cielo - dijo sakura a nosotros 2

kikyo: pero como lo conseguimos - dijo kikyo

naruto: quitándose a otro grupo - les dije a los 2 que estuvieron de acuerdo

sakura: que tal una emboscada al equipo, uno de ellos necesita el pergamino de la tierra y seguro uno tiene el pergamino del cielo y cando aparesca un equipo lo vamos atacar y quitar el pergamino - dijo sakura a sus 2 compañeros

kikyo: o cuando a paresca ellos por que no se lo pedimos amable mente - dijo kikyo a los 2

naruto: kikyo no creo que sea una buena idea, la idea de sakura esta bien ademas nunca los 2 fallamos en algo como en una emboscada, nuestro hermano nos enseño a ser ese tipo de cosas y siempre le gana vamos a el o a papa - dijo naruto a kikyo que lo miro

kikyo: bueno solo era una sugerencia pero me encanta la idea - dijo kikyo y los tres sintieron un chakrar de 3 personas - es hora de la acción

los 3 e escondieron y vieron a 3 personas saltando en árbol en árbol eran ninja de la aldea de la roca y ellos en su manos tenían un pergamino del cielo en sus manos

naruto: es nuestra oportunidad - dijo naruto apareciendo en frente de los ninja de la roca seguido por kikyo y sakura, ellos empezaron a tacar a los ninja de la roca y los ninja de la roca fueron vencido por naruto, sakura y kikyo

kikyo: genial conseguimos el pergamino del cielo a hora nos vamos a la torre - dijo kikkyo guardando el pergamino del cielo y empezando a saltar en árbol en árbol

llegaron a la torre donde estaba la siguiente prueba y entraron y fueron al lugar donde le habían dicho

sakura: bueno es hora de abrir los pergaminos - dijo sakura a sus 2 compañeros

kikyo y sakura agarraron los 2 pergaminos y los abrieron y los la saron y salio un humo despues de que el humo se fuera estaba su sensei

obito: hola chicos - dijo obito a sus alumnos

sakura: obito - sensei - dijo sakura sorprendida

naruto: que haces aqui - dijo nruto viendo lo a el

obito les conto a ellos por que estaba aqui y les conto que avian pasado a la siguiente ronda

naruto: y a hora que asemos - dijo naruto a su sensei

obito: sijamen - dijo obito empezando a caminar y obito los llevo a una puerta - ustedes siguen aqui los estare esperando en el otro lado

los chicos siguieron caminando y se pusieron atras de unos muchachos, solo abian como unas 30 personas hay naruto vio que su hermano estaba hay y el hokague empeso hablar a todos ellos y un ninja se ofrecio que el seria el que dijera sobres las peleas

(n/a: lo siento es que horita mi mente esta en otra cosa y no esta concentrada en la historia )

en la pantalla salieron 2 nombres y eran sasuke uchiha y kikyo uchiha

ninja: los otros se puedes ir arriba los 2 se quedan aquí - dijo el ninja todos se fueron donde le dijo el ninja

**nota de la autora: lo siento por haberlo dejado tan corto y disculpa por haberlo dejado hay, pero mi mente ahorita esta en otra parte y ademas no dejo de pensar en ese sueño que tuve el dia de hoy , no fue un sueño fue una pesadilla dios nunca había soñado algo como eso, y ahorita mi hermano me hizo enfurecer y perdonen por dejarlo hasta y sera la otra semana que continúe el capitulo en realidad lo siento besos y abrazos y hasta la próxima **


	31. Chapter 31

**nota de la autora: lo siento por haberlo dejado hay es que los 2 idiotas que son mi primo y mi hermano me estaban fastidiando y ellos son insoportables dios un día de esto me voy a volver loca, no se como aguanto a mi hermano bueno ayquí van a estar las peleas de los exámenes chunin y la muerte de kushina y rin jajaja va a ser bueno las muerte de ellas, ya se que lo estaban esperando bueno voy a poner primero las muerte de ellas 2 después la pelean entre kiko vs sasuke ,**

**yo: si ya viene la muerte de kushina **

**kushia: a caso me odias **

**yo: hola kushina **

**kushina: tu me odias para matarme en tu historia **

**yo: si te odio con todo mi ser por hacerle eso a naruto,minato y menma **

**kushina: T-T por que **

**yo: los lectores deben de estar contento por tu muerte jajajaj seguro le va a gustar **

**kushina: T-T eres mala tu me odias **

**yo: bueno ya quiero poner tu muerte y la de rin para pensar como matar a kakashi y a tu adorado miroku **

**kusina: T-T todos me odian hasta los lectores por que a mi **

**yo: cállate kushina **

** naruto no me pertenece**

**aviso importante: en las muertes de kushina y rin va a ver mucha violación lenguaje un poco vulgar y mucha violencia XD anque sea poca **

vamos a otro lugar

por la aldea de la nieve 2 ninja de la aldea de las hojas estaban caminando o mejor dicho escapando de 10 hombres que la estaban persiguiendo sus nombre eran kushina y rin

(n/a: por fin llego la muerte de ellas 2 jajajaja)

hombre: no escaparan - dijo un hombre que se puso de adelante de ellas y el hombre tenia una cara llena de lujuria

rin: aléjate - dijo rin por las miradas que les dirigían los hombres que la rodeaban

hombre 2: que hacemos con esta hermosuras - dijo el hombre de cabellos negros

hombre 3 : tengo una idea por que ellas no se convierte en nuestra queridas amantes - dijo otro hombre

kushina: jamas dejare que toques mi cuerpo desgraciado - grito kushina a ella y le pego una cachetada al hombre

hombre 4: no debiste de hacer eso querida a hora nuestro amo te va a castigar - dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa

el hombre se acerco a kushina y la agarro por la cintura y le dio un beso salvaje en la boca. kushina le pegaba pero el hombre era muy fuerte

rin: suelta a mi amiga hijo de ( n/a: no voy a completar las frases que son mas groseras ) - dijo gritando al hombre que le empezaba a quitar la ropa a kusshina ella gritaba de miedo ese hombre la iba a violar, otro hombre la agarro y le puso cuerdas en las manos y pies a rin y a kushina y 2 hombres empezaron quitándose las ropa frente de ellas, ellas 2 tenian miedo, y también le empezaron a quitar la ropa los 2 hombre violaron a kushina y a rin y otros 2 hombres empezaron también a violarlas, ellas 2 estaban llorando todos esos hombres la estaban violando de manera fea

kushina: sueltame maldito - dijo kusina llorando,

rin: por favor no sigan - dijo rin llorando mas fuerte - obito ayúdame

hombre 5 : el no te va a venir ayudar pe** - dijo el hombre maliciosamente - por que no le pides ayuda a tu adorado kakashi

rin abrio los ojos como plato

hombre 6 : nosotros sabemos lo que le hiciste al gran obito uchiha, todas las aldea lo sabe mi querida rin - dijo el hombre sonriendo - ademas todos tenemos respeto al gran obito

rin: entoces ese imbecil lo mando a matarme - dijo rin con odio hacia obito

hombre 7: te equivoca querida obito uchiha jamas nos contrato, el es un buen hombre para en suciarse las manos con tu sangre - dijo el hombre quien violaba a kushina - ademas también sabemos que ella - dijo señalando a kushina - engaño al hokague de la aldea de la hoja

kushina/rin : por favor dejanos ir - dijo kushina y rin llorando desesperadas

hombre 8 : jamas ustedes 2 seran nuetra pe*** - dijo el hombre poniéndose la ropa y los últimos dos hombres empezaron a violarlas, ellas ya no podían hacer nada ya esos 10 hombres la violaron

hombres 10: a hora que acemos - dijo el hombres - con esas 2 mujeres

hombre 9 : por que no la matamos - dijo el hombre mirando las con heridas en todos su cuerpos

hombre: ya se como la vamos a matar - dijo el hombre susurrando la oido a los otros hombres

hombre 3 : que buena idea se te ocurrió

unos de los hombre saco su espada y otros dos lo siguieron, y los tres hombres empezaron a corta a las 2 mujeres, primero los brazos, después las piernas, el estomago y por ultimo la cabeza y ellas 2 habia muerto de la manera mas cruel posible y los otros hombre hicieron una fogata y pusieron los resto de ellas hay y los resto del cuerpo de ambas se quemo

(n/a; jajajaja por fin murieron esas dos hijas de **** , perdón por la palabra pero por fin murieron esas 2 mujeres, no se si la muerte de ellas le gusto no fue una masacre pero bueno espero que les guste )

los 10 hombres se fueron del lugar donde habían matado a kushina y rin

vamos con kikyo

kikyo se puso en posición de batalla para luchar con sasuke y sasuke empeso a tacar a kikyo con kunais y ellas lo esquivaba, ella activo el sharinga y copio los mismo ataque que sasuke

kikyo: futo gran bola de fuego - dijo kikyo y de su boca salio el fuego

sasuke: bola de fuego - dijo sasuke y los 2 jutsu chocaron

kikyo: jutsu de tierra - dijo kikyo y desapareció en el suelo y sasuke veia donde estaba y ella aparecio por detrás de sasuke y le dio una patada que lo dejo incociente

ninja: la ganadora kikyo uchiha - dijo señalando a kikyo

minato: valla la hija de obito se a hecho fuerte venció a sasuke de una sola patada - dijo minato viendo como la hija de obito subia y donde estaba su equipo

ninja: bueno sigamos - dijo el ninjas y en la pisara salieron los otros nombres

(n/a: me voy a saltar esas partes es como en los exámenes chunin )

ninja: el cuarto combate - dijo el ninja y en la pisara salio los nombres **sakura haruno vs hinata hyuhas **las dos jóvenes bajaron y cada una se pusieron en combate

**nota de la autora: lo siento por haberlo dejado corto y poner en la parte mas interesante, bueno ya kushina y rin ya murieron y solo falta la muerte de miroku y kakashi , y el otro capitulo sera largo y abra mas acción, bueno espero que le aya gustado el capitulo besos y abrazos nos vemos luego y dejen comentarios **


	32. Chapter 32

**nota de la autora: hola lectores lo lamento por la tardanza es que ayer estaba muy ocupada y el sabado me acoste como a las 3 de las mañanas, bueno espero ****que les guste el capitulo de hoy y estoy contenta que le aya gustado las muerte de kushina y rin, solo falta la muerte de kakashi y miroku,ustedes tienen que votar quien va a morir primero, y bueno aquí se van a enterar las muertes de rin y kushina pero kakashi ni miroku es tan triste en cambio están enojado miroku por que sus planes fueron por el drenaje y kakashi por que solo usaba para dañar a obito**

**kakashi: hola**

**yo: kakashi **

**kakashi: que heces **

**yo: diciéndoles a los lectores que deben votar para ver quien muere tu o miroku **

**kakashi: que me quieres matar, me quitas mi poder, a hora no soy un ninja y me quieres matar **

**yo: si, los lectores te quieren ver muerto por hacerle eso a obito , ademas obito hace su papel muy bueno**

**kakashi: y yo como lo hago **

**yo: bien **

**obito: hola **

**yo: hola obito trajiste lo que te pedí **

**obito: aquí esta **

**kakashi: que le pediste **

**yo: eso es entre obito y yo, ahora largate que obito me tiene que decir algo importante **

**kakashi: te lo puede decir **

**obito: lo que lo voy a decir es privado hatake, tienes que largarse**

**yo: tienes que irte kakashi, **

**kakashi: ok adiós**

**obito: casi se da cuenta **

**yo: si bueno donde esta lo que trajiste **

**obito: aquí tómalo **

**yo: gracias obito **

**obito: gracias por llamarme **

**yo: por nada yo sabia que eras bueno para este trabajo **

**obito: te quiero **

**yo: yo también te quiero, bueno mejor empecemos **

**obito: claro, esto sera genial **

**yo: si **

**naruto no me pertenece**

**posdata: no se olviden votar por la muerte de kakashi o miroku. y lo siento no poder actualizar el capitulo en mi casa a cada rato la luz se va y la señal también lo siento **

**sakura harjuno vs hinata hyuga**

sakura se puso en posición de batalla y hinata también se puso en posición de batalla y empeso a atacar a sakura ella esquivaba los ataques de ella

kurenai: ustedes quien creen que va a ganar - dijo kurenai a sus compañeros

anko: sakura haruno ella le ganara a la hyuga - dijo viendo como le daban una paliza a hinata

kurenai: estoy de acuerdo con ustedes - dijo dando un suspiro - a hinata solo le importa estar besando el suelo donde pisa uchiha sasuke, ella se humilla por el no entiendo como puede ser una ninja

asuma: valla a si que ella es una loca obsesionada por el uchiha - dijo asuma a sus compañeros que rieron y vieron como sakura daba el ultimo golpe a hinata,

ninja: hinata no puede continuar la ganadora es sakura haruno - dijo el ninja señalando a sakura haruno

(n/a: lo siento por no poner la pelea de sakura contra hinata pero bueno sera en la otra parte, ademas sakura dejo a hinata con 3 costilla rota, su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda es tan roto )

siguieron la peleas y llegaron al 6 combate

**naruto haruno-namizake vs kiba inuzuka **

(n/a: quise poner a naruto que luchara contra kiba )

ninja: los 2 bajen - dijo el ninja a los 2

kiba: akamaru nos toco un debil - le dijo a su perro que estaba en su cabeza

pov naruto

me iba a enfrentar a un estúpido que es arrogante genial y tiene un perro. si fuera el dejaría al perro en la casa para que no salga herido, bueno no me queda de otra tendre que invocarlo para que me ayude

(n/a: no es kurama es una sorpresa XD )

ninja : empiece - dijo el ninja a los 2

naruto: jutsu de invocación - dije poniendo mi mano en el suelo después de que el humo se dispersara, salio un zorro de 9 colas era rojo y sus ojos eran del mismo color el era el hijo de kurama

zorro: hola naruto como esta- dijo el zorro a naruto

naruto: hola shippo - dijo naruto a shippo - como están tus hermanos

shippo: bien naruto y mi papa - dijo preguntando por su padre

(n/a: los sorprendí kurama tiene muchos hijos XD jeje shippo es uno de sus hijos )

kiba: quien es el? por que invoscaste a ese zorro - dijo kiba a naruto

naruto: por que queria ademas tu tienes un perro y eso te daria ventaja en esta pelea solo quería que las cosas estuvieran bien- le dije al muchacho

shippo: yo soy shippo hijo del _Kyūbi no Yōko zorro nueves colas - dijo_ shippo y todos se sorprendieron por lo dicho del zorro

naruto: enserio eres hijo de kurama, valla heredaste la arrogancia de tu padre - susurro naruto nadie lo escucho

el zorro lo escucho y se río por lo que dijo su hijo y después le lanzo maldiciones a naruto

**kurama: maldito mocoso - dijo kurama en su mente, naruto tenia una gota en la cabeza **

naruto: bien empesemos - dije a kiba

kiba empeso a atacar a naruto (n/a: como en la serie :p )

naruto: shippo ataca al perro que yo me are cargo del otro - dijo al zorro

shippo empeso a atacar a akamaru con sus garras y sus colas, shippo ataco tanto a akamaru que lo deje inconsiente

kiba: akamaru - grito kiba y fue corriendo donde akamaru y lo hagaro en sus brazos

naruto: no bajes la guardia - dijo naruton pegandole a kiba en el cuello

ninja: kiba no puede continuar el ganador es naruto namizake- haruno - dijo señalando a kiba

(n/a: los combates fueron como en la serrie )

ninja: bueno pasaron a la siguiente ronda - dijo el ninja a los que pasaron, cada uno agaro un papel que tenia un numero - bueno digan sus numeros

naruto: 1 - dijo naruto

sakura: 3 - dijo sakura

temari: 5 - dijo temari

menma: 4 - dijo menma

neji: 2 - dijo neji

shikamaru: 6 - dijo shikamaru

kankuro: 7 . dijo kankuro

shino: 8 : dijo shino

kikyo: 9 - dijo kikyo

gaara : 10 - dijo gaara

ninja : bueno van a si - dijo el ninja a los genin

naruto vs neji,

sakura vs menma

temari vs shikamaru

kankuro vs shino

kikyo vs gaara

ninja: el conbate va a ser dentro de una semana tienen que estar preparado - dijo el ninja

(n/a: lo puse como el anime de naruto, XD naruto va a peliar con neji que emocion )

todos los novatos se iban a sus casas cuando naruto llamo al pelirrojo

naruto: tu eres gaara verda - dijo naruto asercandose a gaara

gaara: si - dijo gaara a naruto

naruto: puedo hablar con tigo- dijo naruto

temari: ya no lo esta haciendo - dijo temari al ruio

naruto: bueno que clase de bijuus tiene tu - dijo naruto a garra

garaa: el bijuus de una cola - dijo garaa a naruto

naruto : el mapache loco - dijo naruto a gaara

gaara: ¿? - con cara de cpnfucion

naruto: yo soy naruto namizake haruno soy el contenedor del bijuus de nueve cola - dijo naruto a gaara - el zorro me dijo que el shukaku como decirlo que no se como decirlo - naruto se aserco a garra y le susurro en el oido

garra: en serio - dijo garra a naruto que solo movio la cabeza - dios nunca pense que mi bijuus tu sabes

**shikaku: maldito kurama le contaste al mocoso** **lo que paso hace años - dijo shikaku enojado en la mente de garra a hora su contenedor lo va a fastidiar por el resto de su vidad **

**kurama: jajajajaja seguro shikaku esta molesto bueno mi venganza ya esta completa, nadie se mere con el gran kurama y se sale con la suya - dijo kurama en la mente de naruto que tenia una gota en la cabeza **

**nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo de hoy y perdón por haberlo dejado tan corto, bueno espero que le guste besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y no se olvide votar por las muertes de miroku o kakashi**


	33. Chapter 33

**nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo , bueno espero que voten por las muertes de kakashi y miroku, bueno se me ocurrió una gran idea voy a ser otra historia pero no se cuando la voy a publicar pero va hacer de inuyasha junto a naruto, siempre o casi siempre los lectores cuando hacen sus historia se ponen de protagonista ellos mismo y siempre están con los personajes como naruto entre otros y quisiera ser algo ha si, bueno besos y abrazos y estos día voy a intentar hacer los capítulos pero serán cortos, ademas yo comienzos las clases el martes T-T, bueno tengo que ponerme las pilas en 3 año, pero me voy a dar unas escapadas para continuar los capítulos para ustedes, bueno no se olviden de votar por las muertes de kakashi o miroku **

**kakashi : 1 **

**miroku: 0 **

**besos y abrazos hasta el próximo capitulo**


	34. Chapter 34

**nota de la autora: bueno aqui esta el capitulo 34 espero que les guste a ustedes, aqui naruto va a conocer ********Killer Bee y aqui se enteraran de las muertes de esas zorras de kushina y rin, por fin le hise un favor a la historia y por fin menma es libre de esa mujer jaja y aqui estaran los akatsuki en el bosque de la muerte entrenando y venser a la otra organizacion y bueno aqui obito va a entrenar a los 3, y va a ver un poco de obito y asaki, kikyo le a a contar el plan para que obito y asaki se declaren con ayude de naruto, sakura y minato por supuesto ^/^ y no se olviden de votar las muertes de kakashi o miroku, el que tenga mas voto va a morir de la manera mas cruel y mi lindo hermano me mintio diciendome que las clases empesaban el martes como quisiera darle una paliza, me enojo, lo siento tal vez no continue la historia, mi hermano me dijo algo y ahorita estoy triste, lo siento por favor perdonemen, voy a ver si la puede continuar pero no les prometo nada**

******naruto no me pertenece**

******miroku: 1 **

******kakashi: 1 **

2 dias despues

pov minato

kikyo y mis hijos me abian contado el plan para unir a obito con mi prima asaki, esto seria dibertido unir a mi querido alumno con mi prima

minato: bueno naruto, sakura - les dije a mis 2 hijos - vamos ayudar a asaki y a obito que esten juntos

sakura: yo me uno quiero ver a obito-sensei con alguien - dijo sakura a su padre

naruto: si esto sera dibertido - dijo naruto feliz

menma: y por que no le piden ayuda a irazue-sensei - dijo menma que estaba callado -ademas se que ella quiere ayudar a que su primo se enamore

minato: eres un genio menma - dije a mi hijo - y donde esta izasue

menma: diablos ella no esta horita en la aldea - dijo menma rascandose en la mesa - ella y su esposo se fueron a visitar algunos familiares

minato: entonce ella no esta aqui - le dije a menma que tenia una gota en la cabeza

kikyo: y a hora que asemos - dijo kikyo a mi

sakura: tenemos que pedirle ayuda a mama - dijo sakura a nosotros - ella sabe este tipo de cosas

minato: bueno naruto llama a tu mama - dijo minato a naruto que se fue por la ventana

vamos a otro lugar

10 personas estaban entrenando en el bosque de la muerte utilizaban todo tipo de jutsus ellos lucharon por 2 horas

pain: vamos a tomar un descanso - dijo pain a todos que calleron rendidos y agotados

pain vio como itachi hagaraba el collar que le regalo sakura y sonrio y se dirijio hacia donde el estaba y se sento a su lado

itachi: que quieres pain ? - dijo itachi mirandolo fijamente

pain: queria decirte algo importante que tiene que ver con sakura - dijo pain nombrado a su hermana

itachi: que paso con sakura - dijo itachi confundido

pain: en nuestro clan hay una tradicion - dijo pain a itachi que etaba confundido - cuando una mujer le regala algo a un hombre como un collar o un kunai o otra cosas existe un compromiso entre la mujer y el hombre

itachi: y esos que significa - dijo itachi aun mas confudido

pain: que tu y mi hermana estan comprometidos - dijo pain a itachi que abria los ojos - en el momento que sakura te regalo el collar se comprometieron

itachi: pero tu me lo diste - dijo itachi aun mas confudido

pain: sakura me lo dio a mi para que te lo de a ti, yo soy testigo que ustedes 2 estan comprometidos, ademas si un hermano le da el regalo que su hermana le quiere dar al hombre que ama el compromiso se hace mas fuertes - dijo pain explicando

itachi: pero yo soy mas grande que sakura - dijo itachi triste - ella puede con seguir a un muchaco de su edad

pain: itachi minarto es 5 años mayor que mi mama y los 2 se quieren - dijo pain a itachi que estaba somprendido - ellos 2 usaron un jutsu para verse mas joven, a mi mama no le gusta revelar su edad tampoco a mi papa

itachi: minato es mayor que tu mama?- dijo pain confuso

pain: olvidalo ademas ya me olvide que edad tiene ellos 2 - dijo pain rascandose la cabeza

itachi: y el compromiso no se puede romper - dijo itachi a pain

pain: no se puede romper, solo yo o mis padres - dijo pain a itachi a que estaba sonriendo


	35. Chapter 35

**nota de la autora: bueno mi hermano siempre siempre me saca de quisio no entiendo como lo sorporto bueno esta semana voy a intentar hacer los capitulos bueno se que deje el capitulo anterior muy corto esta enojada y triste por que mi hermano me dijo que el anime de naruto era una ridecules y para niño de 9 años y me dijo otra cosas y por eso me puse enojada y triste, un dia mi hermano me va a estresar, bueno se que los sorprendi itachi y sakura estan comprometidos que alegria y pain esta de acuerdo que sakura este con el bueno miroku y kakashi van a morir pronto pero ustedes tienen que votar quien va a morir primero y obito en el siguiente capitulo se le declara a asaki y voy a poner una parte de la otra organizacion, bueno disculpen por ponerme haci, bueno besos y abrazos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo no se olviden de votar por las muertes **

**kakashi: 1 **

**miroku: 1**


	36. Chapter 36

**hola como están, bueno aquí voy la muerte de miroku y kakashi tengo que ver como matarlo y torturarlos, yo tengo 4 hermanos mayores y 2 de ellos a vecen me sacan de quicio, pero igual los quiero, aunque sean unos locos y tontos los quiero, bueno aquí va a estar la declaración de obito y asaki y los entrenamientos también van a estar los akatsukis y la otra organización y que les pareció sobre el compromiso de itachi y sakura le gusto a ustedes, que alegría que ellos estén comprometido al fin van a estar junto claro si no ocurre algo malo y respeto a las muertes de kakashi que va a ir de primero necesito ayuda por favor ayúdeme a pensar de la manera mas cruel para matarlo y la de miroku por su puesto no se me ocurre como matarlo por eso ustedes me van ayudar bueno todavía no se que pareja ponerle a naruto, el padre de neji esta vivo así que no va a dar su discurso del destino y todo eso, pero el resibio el sello de la familia y sobre hinata ella no es la tímida y callada, ella todo lo contrario ademas de una z*** (disculpen a las que le guste hinata ) en esta historia no es que ami no me guste hinata en realida no me agrada y TsukihimePrincess mis 2 hermanos son unos locos en el sentido figurado, bueno los capitulo lo voy a ser un poco largos y tobi/madara perdió la memoria XD no se acuerda de nada y por eso actúa como un retrasado mental y tengo una sorpresa para ustedes pero no se la voy a decir ahorita se los dijo mas adelante, tiene que ver con madara, miroku no es el malo en esta historia solo es un títere del verdadero malo de la historia y es el verdadero dueño de la otra organización**

**madara: por que no les dice la sorpresa**

**yo: no puedo es una sorpresa y si lo dices a los lectores te voy a ser algo tan humillante que no lo olvidarás **

**madara: mejor me quedo callado no quiero que me pase lo mismo que pain**

**yo: eres un buen chico, tienes que hacer caso, pero si dices la sorpresa, busco una pistola y te vuelo los sesos y las partes que queden de tu cuerpo las cocinos y se las doy a zetsu para que se las comas, después le dijo a pain que te reviva para volverte a matar **

**madara: T-T eres el mismo demonio en persona**

**yo: que dijiste ¬¬x**

**madara: yo nada **

**yo: MADARA ò.ó como que el mismo demonio en persona**

**madara: jejeje lo siento **

**yo: ¬¬**

**madara: esa mirada significa que no **

**yo: tu que crees ¬¬  
**

**madara: bueno no te vuelvo decir eso, **

**yo: n.n**

**madara: esa mirada no me gusta, cuando la tiene es que vas hacer algo **

**yo: que mirada madara-kum n.n**

**madara: la mirada que tienes ahorita esa mirada, eso significa que vas a ser algo y no es algo bueno es malo **

**yo: n.n tranquilo yo no te voy a ser nada **

**madara: no te creo, cuando tu tienes esa mirada y esa sonrisa es que vas a ser algo malo **

**yo: madara-kum no te voy a ser nada **

**madara: eres el mismo demonio T-T **

**yo: dijiste algo **

**madara: no nada **

**yo: eso pensé**

**madara: espero que les guste el capitulo **

**yo: madara-kum ven por favor **

**madara: nooooooo aléjate **

**yo: no huyas madara-kum**

**madara: esta loca y desquiciada y eres mala **

**yo: gracias madara-kum ahora ve aquí para que te de una lección por decirme demonio**

**madara: lo repito eres el demonio en personas **

**yo: ven haca madara, no huyas cobarde **

**naruto no me pertenece**

vamos con los akatsukis

itachi: entonce tu estas de acuerdo que sakura este con migo - dijo itachi a pain que sonrió

pain: pues claro - dijo sonriendo - yo se que amas a mi pequeña hermanita, ademas sakura es un año mayor que naruto

kohan: pain ya descansamos podemos entrenar - dijo kohan a pain que solo asintió

( n/a: estoy feliz de hacer este capitulo largo :D )

pain: vamos a entrenar itachi - dijo parándose del suelo

vamos a otro lugar

9 personas estaban en una cueva hablando de los hermanos bijuus

xxx: y cuando vamos actuar - dijo un hombre alto de cabellos blanco ataco en una coleta baja y los ojos de color verdes oscuros

moka: pronto muy pronto - dijo moka a los 8 personas - solo hay que esperar que el lider de la orden para carturarlos

xxx: y que pasa con la otra organizacion - dijo una voz femenina - la que protege a los bijuus

lider: no se precupen - dijo el lider a los otros

hombre: como que nos precupemos - dijo un hombre al lider - si ya ellos estan completos. ademas no sabemos sus nombres y de que aldea viene

lider: tranquilos - dijo el lider a los nueves personas - si nosotros atacamos ellos atacaran a nosotros

vamos con obito

obito caminaba por toda konoha buscando algo o mejor dicho alguien, estaba buscando a su hija no sabe donde se metio pero tenia que buscarla por que tenian que irse a su casa a comer, pregunto por todos lados y no la abian visto y vio a asaki comprando unas cosas

obito: hola asaki - dijo asercandose a ella

asaki: hola obito como esta - dijo muy nerviosa por la sercania de obito

obito: bien y tu ? - le dijo un poco sonrojado

asaki: bien, que haces por aqui? - preguto asaki a obito

obito: buscando a kikyo no se donde esta - dijo obito a asaki

asaki: ella esta en mi casa junto a sakura - dijo asaki a obito que la miro con esos ojos negros

obito: le pregute a sensei y me dijo que no sabia donde estaba - dijo obito a asaki - seguro lo sabia

asaki: que tendra mi primo en mente - dijo asaki confundida

obito: no se - le respondio

asaki: bueno te llevare donde kikyo - dijo asaki a obito - bueno sigueme obito

obito y asaki empesaron a camiar a la casa de asaki, pero lo que no se dieron cuenta es que 2 niños de cabello rubio y rojo estaban viendo a la pareja

menma: esta saliendo bien el plan no crees naruto - dijo menma a su hermano

naruto: si mama es una genio - dijo naruto a su hermano, los 2 chicos fueron avisarles a los demas que obito se encontraba con asaki - sera mejor dejarlo solos a los 2

menma: a si revelaran sus sentimientos - dijo menma feliz - quieres comer ramen naruto

naruto: si pero si tu invitas - dijo naruto empesando a correr seguido por menma

menma: esperame naruto - grito menma corriendo con su hermano

vamos con sakura y kikyo

sakura y kikyo estaban en la casa de asaki hablando sobre el plan que tenian hace semanas

sakura: donde esta ya de vieron de ver llegado - dijo sakura a kikyo

kikyo: seguro mi papa se retaso o se encontro con asaki y los 2 estan hablando - dijo kikyo poniendo su mano en su cabeza - ademas tu mama dijo que no podiamos interverni ellos tienen que declararse solos

sakura: tienes razon, ademas asaki esta enamorada de obito - dijo sakura a su amiga kikyo

kikyo: y como lo sabes - dijo kikyo confundida y mirandola

sakura: me lo dijo ase una semana aproximadamente - dijo sakura a su amiga que la miro enojada

kikyo: y por que no me dijiste nada - dijo kikyo a sakura

sakura: por que me dijo que no le dijera a nadien - dijo sakura a su amiga que se tranquilizo - y obito esta enamorado de asaki

kikyo: mi papa me dijo que asaki era linda - dijo con los brazos cruzados - ademas mi papa esta enamorada de ella aunque lo oculte

sakura: que lindo que tu papa este enamorado y ha si olvida a esa que lo engaño - dijo sakura feliz de que su sensei se enamorara

vamos a otro lugar

un hombre caminaba por konoha, no tenia una exprecion triste si no de enojo por que la mujer que estaba husando ya estaba muerta y no podia continuar el plan

miroku: por que tubo que morir esas mujer - dijo miroku muy furioso - dios a hora que voy hacer

miroku se fue a su casa a pensar que iba a ser tenia que idear otro plan

vamos a otro lugar mejor dicho al infierno jajaja

rin: donde estamos - dijo rin viendo mucha gente que sufria y en ese lugar hacia calor

xxx: estan en el infierno ? - dijo una voz masculina

kushina: quien eres tu - dijo kushina viendo al hombre

xxx: soy el mismo diablo - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra

rin: que hecemos aqui no podemos estar aqui - dijo rin temerosa - nosotras debemos estar aya riba

diablo: no querida ustedes comentieron muchos pecados cuando estaban viva - dijo con una voz siniestra - ademas el kami no las quieres aya ariba con el

kushina: no puede ser - dijo kushina aterada

diablo: creelo querida - dijo con una sonrisa macabra

rin: que nos as a ser - dijo rin temblando

diablo: algo mejor - dijo con un brillo malicioso, derepente aparecieron 5 personas que se les notaba el hueso tenia quemaduras otros le faltaban parte de su cuerpo pero tenia una mirada que daba miedo, ellos se asercaron a ellas y las agararon

kushina: dejemen - grito kushina aterrada

muerto: no tengas miedo hermana - dijo un muerto que la empujaba con otras personas

rin: que nos vas hacer - dijo rin gritando

diablo: ellos la van a torturar de la peor manera que heciste en el infierno - le dijo desapareciendo - y nadien las ponas escuchar y salvar

(n/a:que les parecio este regalo para ustedes mis lectores pero esa no es la sorpresa que les tengo para ustedes)

vamos a otro lugar

a la mañana siguiente

3 chicos estaban entrenado con su sensei y con la nueva novia de su sensei

(n/a: si ya obito le declaro su sentimientos a asaki y ella le conrespondio)

asaki: bien chico sera mejor que paremos - dijo asaki a los 3 muchachos que estaban cansados

obito: asaki mas tarde quieres ir a comer con migo - dijo obito a su novia

kikyo: que lindo a hora tengo una nueva mami - dijo rin sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a oito y asaki

asaki: si obito - dijo asaki con una sonrisa

**nota de la autora: lo siento por haberlo dejado en la parte mas interesante, espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy, no se olviden votar por las muertes de kakashi y miroku y perdon por haberlo dejado tan corto, bueno nos vemos luegos despues le voy a rebelar la sorpresa para ustedes, besos y abrazos hasta la proxima**


	37. Chapter 37

**nota de la autora: bueno espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de ayer, bueno a hora dentro de poco viene la muerte de kakashi y la muerte de miroku, se van a estar emocionados de las muertes de ellos 2 bueno espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy y la sorpresa que les voy a dar es después de la muerte de miroku se las revelares a ustedes y diré quien es el verdadero enemigo en esta historia un aviso no es madara para que sepan es un pariente de clan uchiha tienen que adivinar y sobre el verdadero papa de menma es un uchiha pero ustedes tienen que adivinarlo,**

**xxx: cuando voy a salir **

**yo: cuando miroku muera vas a salir **

**xxx: puedo decir mi nombre **

**yo: no puede decirle esos es una sorpresa **

**xxx: bueno, lectores voten para que sepan mi nombre y descubran mi identidad**

**yo: nooo eso es una sorpresa para ellos, si revelas tu verdadera identidad te va a pasar algo horrible **

**xxx: no te tengo miedo **

**yo: preguntarle a madara o a pain lo que les hice por rebelar la sorpresa**

**xxx: espera fuiste tu que les hiso eso a madara y a pain **

**yo: la misma **

**xxx: ellos me dijeron que tenga cuidado contigo **

**yo: por que? **

**xxx: por que me dijeron sobres algunas cosas **

**yo: que cosas **

**xxx: cosas **

**yo: MADARA, PAIN **

**xxx: mejor no le hubiera contado nada **

**yo: MADARA, PAIN DONDE ESTAN **

**xxx: creo que ella va a matar a los 2 **

**yo: donde esta madara y pain **

**xxx: no se **

**naruto no me pertenece**

vamos a otro lugar

un semana después, todos en la aldea estaban preparados para el ultimo examen chunin, los participantes habían entrenado duro para luchar contra su contrincantes, ya era la hora y toda la aldea de konoha y aldeas vecinas se fueron a donde se iba llevar a cabo las peleas , todos querían saber quien iba a ganar, el 4 hokage se fue junto con el kazekage para ver las peleas, y se sentaron en una silla juntos a sus protectores, los gennin estaban en el centro del estadio donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea

pov neji

hoy era el examen final y voy a luchar con el hijo del hokage, valla el destino siempre sorprende a las personas, estaba preparado para luchar con el se que el es fuerte derroto a menma , el es muy fuerte pero yo soy mas que el y quiero ganarme el respeto de mi tío y de toda la familia, solo tengo el respeto de mi padre pero de mi clan no, solo quieren a hinata pero ella no le importa el clan solo le importa besar el suelo de uchiha sasuke y ella es débil como alguien débil es que va a proteger a un clan poderoso no lo entiendo

ninja: bueno aquí están todos - dijo el ninja viendo a todos nosotros y nadie faltaba

4 hokage: bueno que empiece el ultimo examen chunin - dijo el kohage a todos los aldeanos y a las aldeas vecinas

ninja: bueno el combate de naruto namizake-haruno vs neji hyuga empresa, todos vallan a la tarima - dijo el ninja a los otros que se fueron y nosotros 2 nos quedamos hay

ninja: bueno empieces - dijo el ninja a nosotros, yo me puse en posición de combate y el también se puso en posición e pese atacar al muchacho y el esquivaba mis golpes

neji: por que no luchas enserio - le dije al muchacho pero el no dijo nada , yo me enfuresi y empece a tacar con todas mis fuerza si lo derrotaba me ganaría el respeto de mi clan y de mi tío

naruto: por que haces esto? - pregunto el hijo del hokage - por que tienes deseo de ganar

neji: eso no te importa muchacho - dijo neji furioso - tu no sabes nada de mi,

naruto: tu tampoco sabes nada de mi - dijo haciendo unos clones de sombras - pero en tu ojos veo el sufrimiento , que te paso

nadien sabia sobre lo que estaba sufriendo esecto mi padre, nadie podía leer mis ojos por que el los descubrió tan fácil

neji: quieres saber lo que me paso - dije a el y el se puso en posición de loto y yo me empece a quitar mi banda, y las vendas, el miro la marca que tenia el la frente y sus ojos tiene una melancolía - mi clan me puse este sello que tengo en la frente, solo soy de la segunda rama yo quisiera que ellos me reconocieran como un ninja fuerte de un clan poderoso pero no ellos solo miran a hinata la hija del líder del clan, ellos son unos idiota ella no puede ser líder por que no es fuerte y se la pasa besando el suelo del uchiha sasuke, ella no tiene honor,pero la familia o el clan no hace nada pero en cambio si la rama segundaria hace algo a todos nos hace pagar por un pequeño incidente por eso quiero ganar para que ellos me reconozca como un hyuga y no como alguien de la rama segundaria, esta marca es mi destino el sello que llevo el el destino que debo afrontar

naruto: sabes neji el destino no esta escrito, tu creas tu propio destino y tu debes luchar por tu sueños no importa las veces que falles tu debes seguir levantándose y luchar - dijo naruto con una sonrisa - ademas si tu clan no te reconoce es que esta ciego, sin ofender ellos no ven que tiene un gran hyuga y podía ser un gran líder algún día, si yo fuera el líder me sentiría avergonzado que mi hija o mi clan no le preste atención a otro que es del mismo clan, ademas seguro mi padre esta avergonzado del clan hyuga por poner una marca a unos de ellos y condenarlos a sufrir por la primera rama y proteger a una muchacha que solo es mimada, ademas si ahorita yo fuera el hokage, votaría a todos el clan hyuga eseto a la rama segundaria y ellos podían formar un nuevo clan si esa marca sin que nadie vea a un gran ninja lo que esta ello

todos seguro se quedaron impresionado por el discurso que dijo el 4 hokage, el seguro se iba a converti en un dia un gran lider para esta aldea y va a cambiar muchas cosas, vi donde estaba el clan hyuga y tenia una cara de impresion, mi padre esta orgulloso de mi, por fin dije sobre la marca y seguro el me aceptara como un gran amigo

naruto: bueno - dijo parandose y se puso en pocision de batalla - vamos a peliar y muestrale todo tu poder a tu clan y que te respenten

vamos a otro lugar

10 personas salian del bosque de la muerte y se dirijian a ver la batallas de los gennin y llegaron a al estadio y vieron a naruto luchar contra un hyuga

nagato: quien es tu hermano - dijo nagato a pain

pain: el que tiene el cabello amarillo - dijo pain mirando a su hermano que luchaba con hyuga

itachi: esta luchando con un hyuga - dijo itachi mirando al hyuga

pain: valla a si que mi hermanita paso a la siguiente ronda - dijo mirando a su hermano que veia a naruto luchar

kohan: quien - dijo kohan viendo a las 3 chicas

itachi: ella es - dijo itachi señalando a sakura

sasori: que linda es muy hermosa, - dijo sasori, itachi se puso celoso cuando sasori dijo eso - cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad tal ves le pida una cita

itachi cuando escucho lo que dijo sasori activo el sharinga y su puño lo apreto con fuerza, pain oserbo como itachi estaba celoso

pain: lo lamento sasori mi hermanita ya esta comprometida con alguien y ese compromiso nadien lo puede romper, ademas ella lo ama y igual que el la ama a ella - dijo pain a sasori que estaba impresionado - ademas mi hermanita no va a salir con tigo, ademas tiene que pasar sobre mi

itachi sonrio por lo que dijo pain, es que nadien se atreve a tocar a SU sakura, cuando terminer la mision de proteger a los hermanos bijuus el se le iba a declarar y ellos 2 se iban a casar, pero no dejaria que nadien se asercara a su flor de cerezo y si alguien se asercaba a ella, lo iba a dar una paliza de que no se van a reconocer, por que sakura ya era de itachi uchiha

vamos a otro lugar

en otro lugar miroku hablaba con un hombre alto, tenia el cabello negro y sus ojos estaban tapados por unas vendas, el hombre tenia unos como 38 años, el tenia una sonrisa macabra

xxx: dime miroku por que esta tan furioso - dijo el hombre a miroku

miroku: por que esa de kushina murio por unos hombres y a hora su plan se fue por el drenaje - dijo miroku a su maestro

xxx: eso era parte del plan miroku - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa - ella debia morir para que ha si podamos usar su cuerpo como un titere o una mucheca de trapo

miroku: pero como lo vamos a utilizar si ella esta muerta ademas, konoha ya debio recoger los cuerpos de kushina y esa tal rin - dijo a su maestro - entoce vamos a utilizar el cuerpo de ella como un titere eso sera divertido utilizar el cuerpo de esa z***

xxx: valla miroku te enseñe muy bien - dijo el hombre soriendo macabra mente

miroku: si maestro izuna - dijo miroku a su maestro

(n/a: los sonprendi mis lectores )

vamos a otro lugar

termino el conbate de naruto y neji y el ganador era naruto, todos se sorprendieron por la pelea pero mas el clan hyuga ellos vieron que neji era muy fuerte y estaba al nivel de naruto , el era demasiado hasta se podia decir que era mas fuerte que el lider del clan y cual quier del clan, el padre de neji estaba orgulloso de su hijo, los akatsukis se fueron del estadio y se fueron a otro lugar a entrenar

ninja : sakura vs menma bajen - dijo el ninja a los otros 2 que bajaron al mismo tiempo

menma: estas lista sakura - dijo menma poniendose en posicion

sakura: claro menma te pateare el trasero - dijo sakura a menma que sonria maliciosamente

menma y sakura empesaron a atacar con kunais y shinshuriken

vamos con los hokage

ellos estaban viendo como luchaba sakura y menma

kazekage: valla minato tu hijo es fuerte - dijo el kazekage de la arena

minato: gracias kazekage , neji le dio una buena pelea a naruto - dijo viendo su hija peliar con su otro hijo

kazekage: si, pero tu hija tambien es muy fuerte - dijo viendo como sakura le daba un puñetaso a menma en el estomago -

minato: si ella es fuerte y igual que naruto, kikyo y su hermano - dijo sonrie viendo y sintio un escalofrio y vio donde se encontraba su esposa y ella tenia una mirada asesina - y tambien como su maadre

kazekage: te su sedes algo minato .- dijo el kazekage de la aldea de la arena que estaba un poco asustado

minato: no nada kazekage - dijo minato un poco relajado y vio como su hija le gano a menma

ninja: ganadora sakura - dijo el ninja señalando a sakura y minato sonrio su hija le gano a su hijo, ahora menma podia ser realidad su sueños de ser un cantante

(n/a: todos los combates sigueron como en la serie XD )

ninja: vamos a hora con el conbate de gaara y kikyo - dijo el ninja a los 2 personas que asintieron y ellos 2 bajaron a conbatir

kikyo: bueno esta listo - dijo kikyo em posicion de batalla

gaara: si te pateare el trasero - dijo gaara a kikyo

**nota de la autora: lo siento por haberlo dejado en la parte mas interesante y espero que les guste a ustedes, se que los sonprendi, y se qeu van a decir que rayos el hermano de madara esta vivo y es el malo en la historia, sera en en el otro capitulo que les explique a ustedes lo que paso y que les parece el compromiso de itachi y sakura, no se olviden de votar por las muertes de miroku o kakashi y un aviso a ustedes mis lectores que el 2 de octubre hasta el 11 estare ocupada y no podre actualizar los capitulos y bueno nos vemos luegos besos y abrazos**


	38. Chapter 38

**nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo anterior y sobre como el hermano de madara, esta vivo es que el es inmortal y el quiere cobrar venganza por lo que le hicieron a el y a su hermano, el piensa que madara esta muerto y quiere vengarse de la aldea por matarlo y respeto a sus ojos de izuna los tiene madara no se los quitos, el se lo quito a otro uchiha y por que madara no recuerda nada es que cuando estaba entrenando con el 1 primer hokage , ello 2 eran amigos pero un ninja los ataco a los 2 y los 2 salieron muy lastimado, el primer hokage, intento con todas sus fuerza salvar a su amigo pero no pudo, el lo quería salvar pero madara le dijo que no que se salvara el y que no era su culpa, izuna vio lo que paso y se enfureció y fue al clan uchiha, el quería que ellos se unieran y para atacar a la aldea por lo que le hicieron a su hermano, pues claro nadie lo ayudo y despues de 2 meses de idear un plan ataco a el primer hokage y ellos 2 se enfrentaron y izuna perdio contra el primero, pero todos creían que el estaba muerto pero no el se oculto y ideo un nuevo plan para atacar a la villa nuevamente y a madara lo salvaron el clan haruno, le curaron todas sus heridas cuando el despertó no recordó nada de lo que habia pasado y el clan haruno fue muy amable y lo asentaron, pero tenia que ocultar su rosto inner: como obito que la parte izquierda de su cara autora: que haces aquí no has pasado por aquí inner: lo siento es que estaba aburrida de pasar por aquí y dime como te va autora: bien, bueno por eso oculta su cara pero el tiene muchos heridas y tiene algunas quemaduras por eso oculta su rostro y también por eso el actúa como un niño, pero aveces se pregunta como es posible que el pueda vivir tanto y intenta recordar su pasado pero no puede, y el conoce a zetzu en la tercera guerra ninja y se asen amigo, el le cuenta que no puede recordar sobre su pasado pero el esta feliz de ser quien es y zetzu le cuenta lo que sufrió durante su infancia y se hicieron amigos rápidamente, y ellos están juntos desde siempre, pero zetzu le pide a tobi como lo llamaron el clan haruno que se quitara la mascara para ver su rosto y madara/tobi acepta y zetzu se sorprende a ver a uchiha madara pero el no le dice nada, en la historia de konoha dice que el murió por un ninja cuando entrenaba con el primer kokege pero parece que sobrevivió al ataca del ninja, no quería perder a su amigo, ademas quería protegerlo de las personas que si supiera que el estaba con vida lo iban a buscar y se quedaría con esos ojos o se aprovecharían de que no tiene memoria para atacar otras aldea por eso no le dijo a nadie que el estaba vivo**

**a hora mis lectores les explique por que madara y izuna esta vivo, y también por que izuna es malo en la historia y se que los sorprendí sobre que madara y el primer hokage eran amigos, inner: creo que le diste una explicación muy larga, autora: esta segura , inner: si , autora: bueno espero que la explicación aya servido de algo a ustedes **

**temari**

**ten-ten **

**ino**

**matsuri de la aldea de la arena **

**yugito nii la contenedora de 2 colas **

**ella pueden ser las parejas de naruto, ustedes tienen que votar por la pareja y unas de ellas 4 sera la pareja de naruto , y voy a poner a kikyo con menma que les parece, bueno abrazos y besos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, este era para aclarar algunas dudas**


	39. Chapter 39

**nota denla autora: bueno espero que le aya gustado el capitulo a ustedes, bueno ya le di una explicacion como es que madara sigue vivo y no recuerda nada y izuna solo se quiere vengar de konoha por que cree que el primer hokage mato a su hermano, espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy a qui van a tener una mision y fue un empate en la pelea de gaara y kikyo no queria hacerlo por que estoy muy atrasada en la historia creo y aparti del capitulo 45 la otra organizacion va a capturar los hermanos bijuus y se que algunos capitulos cometos errores y intento corregirlo pero aveces se me olvida corregirlos por que me da fastidio o XD esto y cansada, bueno aqui lo voy a ser un poquito largo mis lectores **

**temari :**

**ten-ten :**

**ino : 1**

**matsuri de la aldea de la arena:**

**yugito nii la contenedora de 2 colas : 2**

**esta es la votacion para la pareja de naruto la quien gane sera la pareja oficial de naruto y las otras seran parejas de otros en la historia y que les parece que kikyo termine con menma y se hagan novios, bueno ustedes deciden si esta pareja la quieren o no o la pongo con otra bueno le voy a decir quien es el verdadero papa de menma a la cuanta de 3,2 y 1 el verdadero papa de menma es nada y mas que menos faguka uchiha el papa de sasuke y itachi, se que se van a quedar con la boca a vierta y diran que demonios como el padre de sasuke e itachi se involucro con kushina bueno, digamos que ellos 2 se amaban en secretos, se declararon y tuvieron relaciones y kushina quedo embarazada de el, y ella le dijo que no estaba segura de si el hijo que esperaba era de minato o de el, ellos 2 se separaron cuando ella tenia 2 meses de embarazo y faguka no se divorcio de kimoto por que si lo hacia y si ella se enteraba de lo que hiso su posicion estaria en e clan uchiha estaria mal y sus 2 hijos lo odiarian, ademas el no queria dañar a kimoto por eso sigue con ella y el no sabe que menma es su hijo y el unico que sabe quien es el verdadero padre de menma era kushina y sarutobi, pero ella se lo llevo a la tumba y sarutobi se lo va a decir en el capitulo 42 y todos se van a entera de la relacion que tenia kushina con el lider del clan uchiha y kushina empeso andar con miroku 2 semanas despues de que se fuera minato de la aldea y faguka no sabe que menma es su hijo, pero cuando se entere quiere recuperarlo pero el dice que su papa es minato y no el, bueno y toda la aldea se va a enterar lo que ocurrio, bueno XD lo dejo hasta y no le voy a seguir contando a ustedes, espero que le guste el capitulo y no se olviden de votar por las muertes de miroku o kakashi, ni tampoco la pareja de naruto **

**faguka: me quieres poner de malo **

**yo: faguka-sama de que hablas **

**faguka: tu sabes **

**yo: lo siento faguka, ademas queria que los lectores se enteraran quien es su verdadero padre y te quise poner a ti ademas no hay otros uchiha que queria poner**

**mikoto: por que faguka me fuiste infiel con mi mejor amiga **

**faguka: yo no quise kimoto, ella me obligo ademas en la historia si te fui infiel no ahorita perdoname **

**mikoto: no faguka no te perdono, me fuiste infiel con mi mejor amiga y tuviste un hijo con ella y ademas el es el mejor amigo de tu hijo sasuke como pudiste, faguka no te quiero ver vete , te odio como pudiste yo te di todo de mi y tu me traicionas **

**faguka: kimoto**

**mikoto: no faguka, menma no tiene la culpa tu las tiene, el es un niño tu tienes que hacerte responsables de tus actos ya eres un adulto, menma sera bienvenido en el clan uchiha y si te opones te larga, **

**faguka: mikoto perdoname **

**mikoto: no te perdono faguka a hora vete no te quiero ver **

**faguka: pero mikoto**

**mikoto: QUE TE LARGES **

**faguka: adios mikoto **

**mikoto: y que tal como me salio **

**yo: valla eres buena actriz mikoto,  
**

**mikoto: gracias**

**yo: enserio faguka se lo tomo enserio lo que le dijiste **

**mikoto: bueno estaba practicando mi papel, y tengo que tomarmelo enserio **

**yo: te salio bien **

**mikoto: gracias bueno voy a seguir practicando **

**yo: sera mejor decirle a faguka que estaba practicando **

**mikoto: bueno sera mejor que se lo dija **

**yo: o mejor no se los dijas y se lo dice cuando termine el capitulo 42 **

**mikoto: O.O espero 4 capitulos para decirle **

**yo: si **

**mikoto: y donde me voy a quedar mientra lo practico **

**yo: puedes quedarte en mi casa **

**mikoto: bueno y cuando puedo quedarme **

**yo: sera esta noche , para que ve que hablas en serio **

**mikoto: bueno me voy a seguir praticando mi dialogo **

**yo: y saldras mas en la historia **

**mikoto: ok **

**posdata: voy a ser un ********Crossovers de naruto con one piece, pero no me se los nombres de one piece a si que tendra que tener pasiensia y voy a investigar mucho, yo me acuerdo cuando era mas pequeña que lo pasaban y lo veian pero eso fue mucho tiempo y no me acuerdo mucho de ese anime y empese ver fotos de ellos en el facebook y me acorde un poco del anime, no estan obligados a ver la historia si no quieren y no se cuando pueda publicarla pero le voy a decir que la pareja de la historia va a ser : sakura haruno y monkey d luffy, hinata hyuga y roronoa zoro esan seran la parejas principales y se los repito no se los nombres de one piece pero voy a investigar y lo voy a poner ha si que tienen que tener pasiensia y les dijo no estan obligados a leer la historia**

**naruto no pertenece**

han pasados 2 semanas que termino los examenes chinin y el equipo 7 tenia misiones de clase c y b, ellos estaban en una mision de clase b c, ellos tenian que trasporta un pergamino muy importante a los akatsukis, pain le dijo que se reunieran en un lugar seguro para que nadien lo encontrara, si la otra organizacion se enteraba de su escondote lo atacarian les dijo que se isieran pasar por pesornas nolmales para que nadien lo reconocieran, naruto y sakura estaba feliz de ver a su hermano mayor, pero sakura estaba mas feliz de ver a itachi claro ellos se volvieron amigos muy rapidos, pero ella sentia otra cosa por itachi y le dijo a su mama que ella sentia mariposas en el estomago cada vez que pensaba en el y se sonrojaba cuando pensaba el o cuando su hermano le escribia sobres los nuevos amigos que hisieron ellos 2 y su mama le dijo que ella estaba enamorada de el y ella se sonrojo cuando su mama dijo eso, sakura le dijo que itachi era mayor que ella pero su mama le dijo que en el amor no hay edad y le dijo que ella iba a proba esa union, si minato no estaba de acuerdo ello lo converseria de que asecte que su hija este con itachi

(n/a: no se de donde saque eso XD pero es verdad en el amor no hay edad )

sakura: estoy feliz de ver a nuestro hermano y conocer a sus amigos - dijo sakura feliz a naruto

naruto: si - dijo naruto a su hermana - el nos dije que sus amigos estaban locos bueno execto itachi +

sakura: si - dijo sakura feliz de ver a itachi

zetzu: ustedes son el equipo 7 - dijo zetzu asustandolos a todos

naruto: quien eres tu - dijo naruto viendo a zetzu

**zetsu negro: soy quien te va a comer - dijo el zetzu negro y todos abrieron los ojos **

zetzu blanco: no le me hagas caso, soy amigo de pain - dijo el zzetzu blanco a naruto que sonrio cuando mesionaron a pain

obito: donde esta?- dijo obito a zetzu y zetzu lo miro y se quedo sorprendido separece a uchiha madara - quien eres tu?

obito: soy obito uchiha y soy el sensei del equipo 7 - dijo obito mirando a zetzu

kikyo: y yo soy la hija de obito y me llamo kikyo uchiha y soy del equipo 7 - dijo kikyo a zetzu

sakura: sakura - dijo sakura a zetzu que solo asintio - y el es mi hermano naruto

**zetzu negro: mucho gusto, bueno sera mejor empesar a caminar o pain va a mandar a deidara y a kisame que nos traigan - dijo el zetzu negro a el equipo 7 - siguamen **

el equipo 7 siguio a zetzu a una cueva suterrania y que tenia un sello, despues entraron a a la cueva todo estaba oscuro y obito hiso su jutsu de fuego para iluminar la cueba siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una sala y vieron a todos los akatsukis hay pero 2 estaban peliando, uno estaban contando el ninero y el otro hablaba sobre su dios, y otro fastidiaba a un rubio y los unicos que estaban tranquilos eran itachi y pain que estan hablando sobre un plan y otros eran un hombre y una mujer que estaban conversando sobre comida, sakura se puso celosa cuando vio una mujer hay, seguro elle le quiere quitar a itachi pero sakura no dejara que le quite a su ita-kum el era de ella y si alguien se lo quitaba iban a sufrir y se enteraria quien era sakura namizake-haruno

(n/a: tranquila sakurita kohan no esta interesada en itachi, ella esta interesada en pain XD que les parece que kohan y pain termine junto, nagato solo quiere a kohan como una hermana pero no mas ;p )

zetzu blanco: ya llegamos con el equipo 7 pain - dijo a pain y todos se asustaron cuando aparecio

deidara: mierda deja de aparecer ha si zetzu nos quiere matar del susto - dijo el rubio que tenia el cabello corto

(n/a: si deidara se corto el cabello, pero el no se lo corto se lo cortaron cuando el estaba durmiendo y fue kohan quien se lo corto, el lo tiene como darien de sailor moon, kohan se lo corto ha si pero con ayuda de sasori, kohan se lo corto por que deidara le dijo algo y kohan se vengo ahora deidara tiene el cabello corto, pero tranquilo le va a crecer el cabello como lo tenia antes)

kohan: enserio deidara te ves genial con el cabello corto - dijo kohan a deidara que la miro

deidara: eres el mismo demonio como te atrves a cortarme el cabello - dijo deidara furioso - a si nuncas vas a con seguir novio, eres una mujer fea

kohan: que as dicho deidara - dijo kohan con una aura oscura, deidara estaba asustado - repite lo que dijiste deidara

kisame: dijo que eres una mujer fea y que nunca vas a con seguir novio - dijo kisame con una sonrisa

deidara: gracias kisame T-T - dijo deidara a kisame que tenia una sonrisa

kisame: de nada - dijo kisame a deidara

kohan: DEIDARA - dijo kohan parandose donde estaba y se fue donde estaba deidara, pero el se paro y se fue como alma que lleva al diablo - ven aqui no huchas desgraciado - dijo persiguiendo a deidara por toda la organizacion

pain, itachi y el equipo 7 se fueron de hay y se dirijieron al despacho de ellos 2 cuando comenzo la pelea, nadien se dio cuenta de que ellos se fueron,

vamos al despacho

pain: y como han estado - dijo pain a sus 2 hermanos

naruto: bien pain y tu como te a ido en tus viajes - dijo naruto sonriendo - por lo veo que conseguiste muchos amigos que estan locos

**nota de la autora: lo lamento por haberlo dejado hasta y es que hoy empese las clases y el profesor de quimica mando una tarea y mando hacer la tabla peridodica y la tengo que hacer por que eso bale puntos, les dije a mis hermano y me dijeron que mejor era comprarla, pero eso vale nota y yo no quiero quiero perder mis notas , bueno espero que les guste la historia, voy a intentar conntinuarla, bueno besos y abrazos no se olviden dde votar por las parejas de naruto y las muertes de miroku o kakashi**


	40. Chapter 40

**nota de la autora: bueno aqui esta el capitulo 40 de naruto espero que les guste a ustedes , no e podido actualizar los capitulos por las clases y apenas la empesamos el lunes y el profesor de quimica nos mando tarea T-T, bueno tengo que hacerle un aviso a ustedes el dia el 2 de octubre hasta el 11 de octubre no podre actualizar ningun capitulo no estare aqui, me voy de viaje con mis tios y mis primos y no podre actualizar los capitulos, estoy dias voy a ver si podre actualizar los capitulos, bueno espero que le guste el capitulo de hoy, estoy viendo una pelicula de terror se llama apartamento 1303 **

**naruto no me pertenece **

**no se olviden de votar por las pereja de naruto **

**deidara: hola **

**yo: hola deidara , mira en este capitulo te vas a vengar de kohan **

**deidara: si que le voy a ser **

**yo: ve a ca y te digo **

**deidara: es buena la idea **

**yo: pidele ayuda a kisame, se que el te va ayudar **

**kisame: me llamaban **

**yo: hablando del diablo **

**deidara: tenemos una propuesta pata ti kisame **

**kisame: de que **

**yo: ven a ca y te lo dijo **

**kisame: ok **

**deidara: y que te parece **

**kisame: enserio quiere hacerlo **

**yo: si ya tengo todo planiado **

**kisame: pero si descubre **

**deidara: no lo descubrira **

**yo: ademas yo se que quieres hacerlo **

**kisame: esta bien cuando vamos a empesar **

**yo: durante el ensaño **

**kisame: te amo, eres genial **

**deidara: kisame dejala o la vas a matar ha si no podemos vengarnos de kohan **

**kisame: lo siento **

**yo: tranquilo kisame **

**deidara: bueno esto es lo que vamos a ser **

**yo: esto sera divertido **

**kisame: si sera divertido **

**yo: nesecitamos a alguien mas**

**kisame: a quien **

**deidara: madara el no pouede ayudar **

**madara: hola **

**yo: maltida seas madara no nos asuste a si **

**madara: lo siento **

**deidara: madara te necesitamos para algo **

**madara: que es**

**yo: esto **

**madara: enserio quiere hacer eso **

**yo: madara si **

**kisame: ademas sera dibertido ver a kohan con su cara **

**madara: y se venga **

**yo: tranquilo que yo me hago cargo **

**madara: bueno entro **

**yo: esto sera dibertido **

**madara: ella esta loca y la quiero cuando se pone ha si **

**deidara: te gusta la autora **

**madara: O/O no claro que no, solo la quiero como amiga **

**kisame: si claro **

**yo; esto sera genial, vamos a empesar el capitulo **

**deidara: vamos madara dinos , no vamos a decir nada **

**madara: no **

**kisame: y por que esta rojo **

**yo: vamonos madara. deidara y kisame **

**kisame: creo que madara esta enamorado **

**deidara: si, esto sera divertido **

**kisame: bueno vamonos **

**naruto no me pertenece **

pov itachi

esta vamos en nuestro despacho y hay estaba sakura, mi sakura se ve hermosa con ese pantalon que le queda hasta la cintura, una camisa que dejaba ver su caderas, no me gusta que ella enseñe sus caderas solo yo puedo verlas y tenia su cabello recogido, se veia muy linda

pain: itachi llevate a sakura se que ustedes quieren hablar - dijo pain a nosotros 2, sakura se sonrojo y todos soltaron una risita, gracias pain

sakura y yo salimos del despacho y nos dirijimos a mi habitacion, ella estaba nerviosa. los 2 entramos y ella se sento en mi cama

sakura: hola ita-kum como esta - dijo sakura mirandome a los ojos

itachi: bien y tu sakura - le dije a ella

sakura: bien ya soy un chounin - dijo con una sonrisa en su hermoso labios

itachi: me alegro por ti saku-cham - le dije con una sonrisa, yo me sente al lado de ella, sakura se puso nerviosa

sakura: itachi tu estas enamorado de esa chica de cabello azul - dijo sakura en un tono celoso a mi, yo? enamorado de kohan

itachi: no sakura, ella es una amiga ademas creo que ella esta enamorada de pain - le dijo a ella, la mire y ella se tranquilizo - y tu estas enamorada de alguien

sakura: si - dijo sakura a mi quien era el desgraciado que sakura estaba enamorada, lo matare

itachi: quien es ? - dije en un tono celoso, ella sonrio

sakura: enserio quieres saber - dijo nerviosa y ella se sonrojo

itachi: si - le dije celoso queria saber quien era el desgraciado que me robo su amor

sakura: tu itachi, eres tu yo estoy enamorada de ti desde el momento que nos conocimos, se que tu eres mayor que yo, pero no pude evitarlo - dijo sakura, ella me amaba a mi sentia una alegria, la abrase y le bese la mejilla, ella se sorprendio - itachi

itachi: yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti sakura - le dije besando su mejilla - e estado enamorado de ti desde el momento que nos conocimos

sakura: gracias itachi - me dijo abrazandome - te amo

itachi: yo tambien te amo - le dije abrasandola

(n/a: se que es voy muy rapido, pero quise que ellos se declararan )

itachi: sakura te puedo besar en los labios - le dije mientra tocaba sus labios con mis dedos

sakura: si itachi-kum - dijo con sus mejilla sonrojada

puse mis manos en la cara de sakura y poco a poco me iba asecando a su cara, ella estaba nerviosa , despues de acabar con la maldita distancia, uni mis labios con los de sakura, sus labios sabian a fresas, este era nuestro primer beso, puse mis manos en la cintura de sakura y la estreche mas hacia mi cuerpo para pronfudisar el beso, ella puso la mano en mi cuello , despues no se paramos para tomar aire

itachi: te amo sakura - le dije dandole otro beso que ella conrespondio

vamos a otro lugar

los otros akatsukis estaban hablando de quienes eran ellos

deidara: pain y itachi quieren tener a otros aqui - dijo deidara a todos

sasori: seguro es su hermanos - dijo sasori a los otros

tobi: toma kohan - dijo tobi entregandole un baso a kohan , ella no sabia que tenia y ella lo tomo

kohan: gracias tobi - dijo kohan con una sonrisa - y donde esta kisame

sasori: a hora que lo pienso no esta - dijo sasori buscando con la mirada a kisame

hidan: yo no se donde esta - dijo hidan a los otros

tobi: tobi sabe donde esta kisame - dijo tobi con una sonrisa

zetzu blanco: donde esta kisame tobi - dijo el zetzu blanco a su amigio

tobi: kohan se lo trajo - dijo señalando el baso que kohan tenia en su mano y todos la miraron

kohan: que no puede ser me comi a kisame - dijo kohan desepesrada

nagato: kohan traquilizate - dijo nagato traquilizando a su amiga

deidara, tobi/madara y kisame que estaba escondido tenian una sonrisa kohan tenia una mirada de asustada, ella pensaba que se trajo a kisame

kohan: por que ? tobi me diste este baso donde estaba kisame - dijo kohan deseperada

tobi: lo siento yo no sabia que kisame estaba hay - dijo tobi con una sonrisa - ademas tu me dijiste ayer que no le dijera a nadien , que antes de que kisame muriera tu y el tuvieron relaciones

nagato: QUEEEEEE! TUVISTE RELACIONES CON KISAME - -grito nagato somprendido

kohan: claro que no nagato - dijo kohan a su amigo

tobi: ademas kohan esta embarazada - dijo tobi a toda la organizacion que abrio los ojos. kohan se desmayo

hidan: Jashin - sama - dijo hidan sorprendido

**yo: corte que paso aqui - dije yo a sasori**

**sasori: kohan se desmayo - dijo sasori a la autora**

**yo:** **y por que se desmayo - le pregunte a ellos **

**madara: tu broma funciono - dijo madara a mi, todos nos miraron raro **

**zetzu negro: que broma - dijo zetzu a nosotros **

**deidara: no le dijan a kohan - deidara enpeso a explicar la broma o venganza por haberle cortado el cabello**

**hidan: entonce kisame esta vivo - dijo hidan a nosotros **

**kakazu: y ella no espera un hijo de kisame - dijo kakazu contanto su dinero danien sabe donde lo saco **

**yo: si y le gusto la broma - le pregunte a ellos **

**madara: fue fabulosa -. dijo abrazandome **

**nagato: kohan se esta moviendo - dijo nagato señalando a kohan **

**deidara: bueno kisame a hora debes entras y ustedes tiene que actuar normal mente como si nada hubiera pasado - les dijo a los otros **

**itachi:, pero kohan se va a vengar - dijo itachi **

**yo: no le dire que se desmayo durante el capitulo **

**kisame: bueno vamos antes de que empiese - dijo kisame sentandose en el mueble +**

**yo: todos vuelvan a sus ecenas - grite y todos se fueron corriendo - accion **

**volvemos al capitulo**

kohan estaba despertando y vio a nagato junto a ella

kohan: que paso nagato - dijo kohan a su amigo

nagato: te desmachaste - dijo nagato a su amiga

kohan: donde esta kisame - pregunto a su amigo

deidara: kisame esta aya - dijo señalando a kisame que jugaba con sasori

kohan : pero no me lo comi - dijo kohan y todos tenia una cara de confusion

nagato: kohan de que hablas - dijo nagato con cara de confusion

kisame: kohan te demayaste por que tobi se equivoco de baso y te dio el que era mio y te demayaste por que te callo mal - dijo kisame a kohan

tobi: lo lamento kohan yo me equivoque no volvera a pasar - dijo tobi con una voz triste

sasori: tranquilo tobi no es tu culpa - dijo sasori a tobi

kohan: tranquilo tobi tu no tu viste la culpa - dijo kohan tranquilamente

kakazu: y que soñaste - dijo kakazu dejando contar su dinero, todos voltiaron a ver a kakazu que no contaba su dinero

kohan le conto todo lo que soño a los akatsukis y cuando termino de contar lo que paso, soltaron una carcajada

deidara; enserio soñaste que te comias a kisame - dijo deidara riendo

kisame: T-T por que kohan - dijo kisame "llorando"

nagato: pelo lo mas raro es que tu estaba embarazada de kisame - dijo riendo

sasori: que sueño tan raro tu viste kohan - dijo divertido sasori

kohan: bueno mejor me a mi cuarto - dijo kohan parandose y se fue a su cuarto

**zetzu negro : jajajaja - dijo zetzu negro riendo y todos estaban riendo, **

sasori: pobre kohan - dijo sasori con lagrimas en los ojos mientra se agaraba el estomago por tanto reir

deidara: eso le enseñara no meterce con migo - dijo deidara a los otros que sonrieron

**nota de la autora: que les parecio el capitulo de hoy, por fin deidara tuvo su venganza y itachi se le declaro a sakura, si estoy feliz de escribir para ustedes mis lectores que siempre me animan a seguir la historia, bueno espero que le aya gustado el capitulo de hoy, nos vemos luego besos y abrazos y no se olviden de votar por las muertes de kakashi y miroku , y que les parecio el capitulo anterior se quedaron con la boca abierta que el papa de menma sea el lider del clan uchiha y que el hermano de madara este vivio y es el villano, nos vemos pronto **

**¿reviews? **


	41. Chapter 41

**nota de la autora: hola como están ustedes espero que le guste a ustedes, mi computadora se daño y estoy usando la de mis hermanos, bueno esto capitulo van a ser algo corto por que voy a estar ocupada en el colegio y voy a ver si puedo actualizar los capítulos bueno espero que le guste a ustedes **

**naruto no me pertenece **

a la mañana siguiente

vamos donde esta itachi y sakura

itachi estaba despertando y vio a sakura entre sus brazos y sonrio y pense que era el hombre mas afortunado de tener a sakura y la deperto suavemente y ella abrio los ojos y miro a itachi y le dio un beso en el cachete

itachi: hola sakura como esta - dijo itachi a su dulce flor - como amaneciste

sakura: bien itachi-kum - dijo sakura sonrojada - y dime itachi-kum cuando te enamoraste de mi

itachi: cuando tu y yo nos conocimos - dijo itachi con un lindo sonrojo

sakura: bueno vamonos a comer tengo hambre - le dijo a itachi que sonrió ellos dos se pararon de la cama y salieron de la habitación

(n/a: amigos quieren lemon corto de minato y su esposa )

ellos caminaron y llegaron al comedor y vieron a todos hablando sobre estupideses

kisame: donde estaba itachi - dijo kisame a nuestro pelinegro que no le contesto el y sakura se fueron a la mesa a comer, itachi estaba muy caballeroso con sakura y todo los notaron, menos pain que ya sabia lo que pasaba

hidan: itachi por que esta tan cariñoso con ella - dijo hidan a itachi - sera que te gusta

sasori: itachi eres pedofilo te gusta una niña - dijo sasori impresionado

todos: O.O - estaban con los ojos abiertos y miraron a itachi y a sakura que estaba sonrojada

pain: ya dejen a itachi y a sakura si se aman bueno hay que aceptarlo - dijo pain a los otros akatsukis

todos: O.O - todavia tenían los ojos abiertos

naruto: pero pain hermano el es mayor que sakura el no puede estar con ella - dijo naruto saliendo del transe y le pregunto a su hermano mayor

pain: naruto mi papa (minato) y mi mama no tiene la misma edad minato es mayor que ella mi mama tiene como - dijo rascándose la cabeza

sakura: naruto yo amo a itachi todos tienen que aceptarlo se lo dije a mi mama y aceto que estemos juntos - dijo sakura sonrojada, itachi la había sentado en su regazo - ademas naruto kikyo es 2 años mayor que tu

kohan: como dice el amor no tiene edad - dijo kohan con una sonrisa y miro a pain con disimulación y sonrió - acepto que ustedes estén juntos

itachi: gracias kohan - dijo itachi abrazando mas a sakura y el le dio un beso en la mejilla

obito: bueno nosotros también aceptamos las pareja, espero que ustedes sean feliz - dijo obito con una sonrisa

sakura: gracias obito-sensei - dijo sakura con una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo

tobi: vamos a celebrar - dijo tobi a los otros que estuvieron de acuerdo con el - estoy feliz de que itachi-sama y sakura-sama esten juntos

pain: kakazu no seas egoísta y prestarnos dinero - dijo pain molesto a kakazu y el de mala gana saco una buena cantidad de dinero, nadie sabe donde lo saco y se lo lanzo a pain

kakazu: te odio pain - dijo kakazu - T-T los odios a hora no tengo dinero

nagato: tranquilo kakazu te lo vamos a devolver - dijo nagato a kakazu que dejo de llorar

kakazu: pero me lo van a regresar todo - dijo kakazu a todos los akatsukis que tenían una gota en la cabeza

deidara: kakazu es muy tacaño - susurro deidara a sasori

sasori tienes razón - dijo como deidara

hidan: bueno por que no nos vamos a comprar lo otro - dijo hidan ya aburrido y todos se fueron a buscar las cosa para la fiesta menos kakazu que estaba furioso

(n/a: tuve que amenazar a kakazu para que hiciera esta parte , dios me costo mucho para que el tuviera que hacer esta parte y muchas prueba no lo logre T-T y a la final tuve que amenazarlo y salio como quería ^-^inner: tuve que quemar el dinero de kakazu para que hiciera lo que pedir si no cumplía ella seguiría quemando el dinero, n/a: por que les dijiste quisiera matarte, inner: no puedes matarme por que soy tu, n/a: lamento eso, inner: que dijiste, n/a: nada, bueno sigamos con el capitulo)

**nota de la autora: espero que le aya gustado el capitulo aunque fuera corto pero la escuela y estoy mi mente ahorita esta en otra cosa, a mi papa lo van a operar y no se como salga lo van operar el martes y ahorita no se si publicar los capítulos voy a esperar una semana para ver. pero voy a ver si esta semana podre actualizar los capítulos y perdonemen por haberlo dejado corto como dije mi mente esta en la escuela y la operación de mi papa y si quieren lemon lo puedo hacer claro si ustedes quieren bueno nos vemos luego, besos y abrazos espero que le aya gustado el capitulo**


	42. Chapter 42

**nota de la autora: hola bueno voy a actualizar pronto el capitulo tengo mucha tarea T-T y mi papa salio bien ^-^y la escuela va bien ya tenemos profesor de química y fisica los profesores nos conocen se van XD mis compañeros siempre interrumpe la clase bueno yo siempre estoy callada bueno aveces hablo con mis compañeros pero no interrumpo las clases le presto atención, bueno ustedes quieren que ponga lemon en la historia lo pongo pero solo me avisan si no quieren no lo pongo, bueno me a visan, buenos besos y abrazos, voy a publicar otra historia pero sera en diciembre cuando la publique bueno besos y cuidense **


End file.
